The Mole: Operation America
by InTheNickOfTime410
Summary: 16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

**MOLE**

**NOUN**

**A spy or double agent who develops a cover up long before beginning espionage.**

**In order words: A traitor **

In one week, sixteen strangers will begin a once in a lifetime journey. For four weeks, they will travel across the US in an attempt to earn up to one million dollars for a group pot. Fifteen of these people are genuine players, but one is the Mole. The Mole will secretly be working for me in order to sabotage the group's efforts, and prevent money from going into the pot.

Not all the players will complete the journey, because there will be a quiz about the Mole every few days. The player that scores the lowest on the quiz is executed, and must leave the game immediately. The game is simple: be observant, expose the Mole, claim the money. In the end, only one person will win it all, by answering the most important question.

**WHO**

**IS **

**THE **

**MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida?**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York?**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado?**

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York?**

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey?**

**OCTOBER 14th, 2019. 11:05 AM**

***RING RING***

"Hello?"

"Is this ?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Nick, the host of the Mole."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't recognize your voice for a minute."

"It's fine. So, after looking over thousands of applications, I'm happy to announce that you've been selected as one of our 16 players!"

"NO WAY!"

"Wait, there's more. Once we had the names of our players, we put the names in a hat. I can confirm that you will be…the Mole."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes. So, do you accept the offer?"

"Of course!"

"Great. You have exactly one week to pack. On the 21st, meet me at the Chesapeake Bay Bridge at 8 AM. You will receive the first challenge details tomorrow, along with some suggestions on how you can sabotage."

"I don't have to follow the suggestions, right?"

"Yeah. You can sabotage any way you want."

"Awesome!"

"Just try not to make it too obvious."

"I'll try."

"And one more thing. You can't tell anyone about your Mole identity, not even to your closest loved ones."

"Alright. I won't tell."

"Excellent. With that, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

? hung up, and had an evil grin on their face.

"This should be fun." they smirked as they started to pack


	2. E1 P1 C1 - Chesapeake Jump

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida?**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York?**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado?**

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York?**

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey?**

**Day 1**

**OCTOBER 21st, 2019. 8:00 AM **

**CHALLENGE #1 - Chesapeake Jump**

"Hello everybody! My name's Nick, and I'll be your host throughout the game. As you can see, there are 16 of you here. Take a good look around you, because one of you is the Mole. They will secretly be working for me to sabotage the challenges, and prevent you from gaining more money. At the end of two challenges, you will each take a quiz about the Mole. The lowest scorer will be eliminated from the game, If there's a tie, the tied player with the slowest time will be eliminated. Now, that you all know the basic rules, I'm curious as to who you think the Mole currently is, based on first impressions. Behind me, are 16 pens, and pieces of paper. I want you to write a name down, fold the paper into fourths, and then hand the paper to me when you're done."

**My name's Phoenix, and I'm going to win the Mole. As I lawyer, I bluff all the time. I can use that to throw suspicion onto myself. - Phoenix**

**My name's Simon, I think I can win the Mole just based on my dark exterior. Everyone will stick to the same cliche of what the Mole's supposed to be, and I can use that to my advantage. - Simon**

**My name's Fredrick, and I'm a police officer for the state of Washington. I can read people easily, so I can tell if someone's lying. I got this in the bag. - Fredrick**

**My name's Oboro, and you might know me from being the first victim on Whodunnit. I never really got a chance to play, so now's my chance. - Oboro**

**My name's Kagero, and I'm a surgeon at the Medical Center in Aurora. My best friend is Saizo Tomizu, the runner up of Whodunnit. He was so close to winning, so I hope I'll be able to bring home the money that he deserved. - Kagero**

After a minute of writing, the players handed in their papers.

"I've calculated the results. Apollo, Charlotte, Lucina, Phoenix, Simon, Trucy, and Vaike, you guys received one vote. Athena, you have two votes. Ike, you have three votes. The most suspected player, with four votes is…...Larry."

"ME?"

"Yes. Since you were the most suspected, I need you to come with me."

**I voted Larry, because I went to school with him. He would always cause trouble, so I figured he could use his troublemaking skills to sabotage. - Miles**

**I decided to cast my vote for Larry. He seems nice, but he also looks a bit shady. - Ike**

"So, how does it feel knowing you're the top suspect?"

"I'm not thrilled, but I'll give me some time to figure out who the Mole is."

"Well, I happen to have a special assignment just for you."

"Really? This early?"

"Yep."

**I'm excited to take part in this secret mission. I hope I can get an exemption. - Larry**

"I hope you're all ready for your first challenge. This challenge is called: Chesapeake Jump." One by one you're all going to jump off the bridge, and attempt to land in the 4x4 target down below."

**1 2 3 4**

**5 6 7 8**

**9 10 11 12**

**_13 _14 15 16**

"However, Larry will not be jumping. Instead, he will choose the order that you jump in. For every person that lands successfully, I will add $1,000 to the pot. Before you make your first pick Larry, there is one more rule. Once a player has landed in a square, no one else can land in it. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"OK. Larry, who's going first?"

"I want Apollo to go first."

**I was relieved knowing that I would be the one going first. I had a whole grid to work with, and I just wanted to get it over with. - Apollo**

He jumped, and landed in square two.

"YES APOLLO!" they players cheered

"Once you've jumped, swim your way to the boat with the Mole thumbprint!"

**At least the production's giving us something, so we don't have to stay in the water. - Fredrick**

"Who's next?"

"Next up is Athena."

**I'm ready to show the Mole what I've got. I've faced so much in my life, a simple jump is nothing. - Athena**

She jumped, and landed in square eleven.

"Charlotte, can you go next?"

**Larry just said that in weird, romantic way. I don't know if he's trying to flirt with me, or trying to throw me off. - Charlotte**

The players cheered as they saw her hand in square four.

"Fredrick."

"Yes sir."

He immediately jumped, and barely hit square one.

**Fredrick didn't even look where he was jumping. That's kind of weird. - Vaike**

"Ike."

**I noticed he was calling out our names in alphabetical order. He had millions of ways to ordering us, and he does THAT? - Lucina**

"CANNONBALL!" he yelled while landing in square ten

"Kagero."

The players watched her land in square seven.

"Lucina."

The players watched her jump, and they thought she was going to land outside the target. Luckily, she managed to make most of her body go into square nine.

**She almost missed an easy jump. That's a red flag for me, but luckily she ended up making it. - Oboro**

"Maya."

**Everything's going smooth, then it's my turn to jump.**

She is seen barely missing square sixteen.

**And I completely blew it. Now, everyone's going to suspect me. That's not what I wanted to happen! - Maya**

**Maya, or anyone else that fails today, is off my radar. There's no way the Mole would sabotage this early. - Trucy**

"Miciah."

**If I want to survive, I need to throw suspicion onto myself. I followed what Maya did, but with a different square. - Miciah**

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed after she barely missed square thirteen

**Miciah did the same thing I did, just at another square. That's a little fishy. - Maya**

"Miles."

"Alright, I'm going for fourteen."

"Don't run and jump like I did." Ike warned "Or else, you'll land in ten."

"OK!"

Miles, followed his advice, but barely missed fourteen. Instead, he landed at the edge of ten.

**I thought I had it at right angle. I guess I was off a little bit. - Miles**

**He didn't run, but he still landed in ten? That's a little strange. - Ike**

"Oboro."

"I'm ready."

The players watched her land in square three.

"Phoenix."

I'm doing the twelve, fifteen, sixteen area."

"Move a little over to the right." Athena explained "You'll land in eleven if you make the jump like that."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Now, you're good."

**If Athena's wrong about this, she'll easily be my main suspect. - Phoenix**

Athena ended up being right when he landed in square twelve.

"Simon."

**My strategy is to be completely Mole-ish during the challenges. I'll look like the prime suspect, and they'll get executed. - Simon**

Simon aimed at thirteen, but ran too far, and ended up hitting square nine.

"What was that?" Ike asked

"What was what?" Simon asked back

"You purposely ran up to make sure you hit nine."

"That's not true. I was going for thirteen."

"OK. Let's go with that."

**Simon's starting to tick me off already. He purposely lost us $1,000 on an easy jump. I know others also lost us money with their jumps, but he made it way too obvious. - Ike**

**For now, Simon's off my radar. I know he can throw people off with his psychology background, so he'll want to make himself look like the Mole. - Athena**

"Trucy."

"She jumped, and landed in square six."

**Why did Trucy land in six? The bottom row is still in play. - Miciah**

**I wanted to attempt to make one of the harder jumps. I figured people would suspect me as a challenge thrower. - Trucy**

"I guess I'm up." Vaike sighed

"Just so you know Vaike, the pot will stand at $11,000 if you make it."

"I'm not sure if I can make it."

"Don't worry." Larry encouraged. "You'll be fine."

Vaike took a steady breath, and jumped. The players thought he would make it, but he landed in square eleven.

"With that, the pot stands at $10,000. But, the challenge isn't over yet. Larry, you have a chance to go double or nothing. If you land in square 5, 13, 14, 15, or 16, you'll double the ten thousand to make it twenty. If you miss, you lose all the money you've won. Would you like to take the chance?"

"No." he said without hesitation

"OK. Let's raise the offer. Triple or nothing."

"Don't do it Larry!" Phoenix yelled

"We can't afford to lose it all." Miles added in

"Why not?" Miciah disputed "It's $30,000."

"And, the bottom row will be an easy target." Simon pointed out

"If none of us made it in the bottom, what makes you think he'll be able to?" Ike questioned

"Because he seen us all jump, he knows what not to do." Athena counted

"How do you know that?" Charlotte asked

"It's simple psychology. Once someone sees another person making a mistake, they know not to do it."

"Well, you're wrong in some cases." Fredrick testified "I've dealt with criminals, and gangs, all my life. If a gang member is put in jail, that only increases the gangs violence rate-"

"But he's not in a gang though." Trucy interjected

"Can we just focus on making a decision?" Kagero groaned

"How can we do that? We're pretty much divided." Apollo noted

"Larry has the final call, I say we just let him make the final call, and we respect it." Vaike suggested

"Which is what we could have done in the first place." Ike pointed out "But Simon started all this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're creating chaos, cause you're the Mole."

**Wow. An accusation was thrown out already. I didn't think we'd have tension this early. - Charlotte**

**I'm relieved to know my plan is working Ike's going down. - Simon**

**Anyone who makes fun of my friends is going to pay. I don't care if they're the Mole, or not. - Athena**

"OK. I'm raising the pot one more time. Triple, and an exemption, or nothing."

"DEAL!"

**Larry sure turned his thinking around when the exemption was offered. That just shows I can't trust him. - Lucina**

**I can't blame him for accepting the offer. If it was me, I would've done the same thing. - Vaike**

"Larry! Go for the bottom row!"

"Don't jump too far!"

"But don't go too short either!"

"Thanks for the advice guys. OK, let's do this."

The players watched him take his jump, and sighed as he barely miss number fourteen.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"COME ON!"

"GOOD JOB LARRY!"

**Everyone's all upset at me now, and I also don't get an exemption. This day can't get any worse. - Larry**

**I tried to tell him not to do it, but he didn't listen like always. - Miles**

"Sadly, you guys earned no money for this task. Was this bad luck, miscommunication, or the work of the Mole? That's up to you to decide."

**I seen a few suspicious things, but I don't think any of it is from the Mole. - Kagero**

**For now, I think the Mole wants to seem like a team player. They might do a subtle sabotage, but that's it. - Apollo**


	3. E1 P2 C2 - Puzzle Panic

**KENT MANOR INN 10:00 AM**

"This is the hotel you'll be staying in for this round. Once we get our rooms, you'll each find a journal on the bed. This will be your only place that you can write notes during the course of the game. When we stay in our hotel, you'll be allowed to socialize, unless said otherwise. Also, we'll have set curfews. If you aren't in your room during curfew hours, even for a second, you will be fined. Tonight's curfew is at 10:00 PM, and will lift at 10:00 AM. When curfew lifts, please meet me at at lobby."

**I feel that in order to survive, I'll need to have an alliance. Luckily, I found a few people who I think are willing to help me out. - Phoenix**

Phoenix gathered Trucy, Maya, Athena, and Apollo, in his room.

"I've called you all here, because-"

"You want to ally with us?" Maya guessed

"Well, yeah. We all work together at the Anything Agency, and you guys are family to me."

"Awww! That's so sweet Nick!" Maya blushed

"I'm in for this alliance." Trucy smiled

"Me too, Mr. Wright." Apollo added

"Ditto." Athena spoke

"So, I have two questions. What's the alliance name-" Maya asked

"Isn't it obvious? Anything Agency Alliance, or AAA for short."

"And how's the alliance going to stay under the radar?"

"What do you mean?" Athena asked her

"Think about it. If we're together all the time, won't people suspect us working together?"

"She's right." Athena deducted "It could be dangerous, if people see us all together."

"I have an idea." Apollo thought "We make side alliances."

"What's a side alliance?" Trucy asked him

"It's like a secondary alliance. We agree to trade information with the person, or people we make an alliance with. However, we lie to them."

"Why lie to them?" Phoenix asked

"They'll score low on the quiz, and could get eliminated, which will increase our shot at making final five together."

"Oh, so we'll hang with them more, so people don't suspect us being in a big clique!"

"Exactly Athena. And also we can use the information they give us, and trade it with each other when we have these big group meetings."

"That's a good idea!" Maya applauded

"I say we start making our side alliances after we trade information with other first." Phoenix ordered "So, how wants to start? Did anyone see anything suspicious?"

**I hope my plan works. I want my friends to be in the final five with me. - Apollo**

**I already have the perfect person in mind for a side alliance. - Athena**

**If we AAA on the down low, we'll make final five for sure. - Maya**

**Apollo's side deal plan works perfect for my next move. I think I have a few people in mind for a side deal. - Phoenix **

**Polly's making up all these reasons to lie. That's not like him at all. I'm starting to think he's the Mole. - Trucy**

"Hey Edgeworth." Phoenix called as he walked into his room

"Hello, Wright. Do you need something?"

"Yes. I know we're court rivals, but we've been best friends for a long time-"

"Are you suggesting that we team up?"

"If you want."

"I'd be happy to work with you. But, what about Larry? Why isn't he joining us?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I think he's the Mole. He cost us $10,000, just for an exemption."

"Are you serious? You're thinking the same thing I am?"

"You think it's Larry too?!"

"Yes! And the exact same reasoning!"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We have him as a third person in our alliance."

"But, Wright-"

"Here me out. If we add him in, we'll be able to keep a close eye on him."

**Wright is annoying in court sometimes, but I like the way he thinks. - Miles**

"So, you want to ally with me?"

"Why wouldn't we? The three of us have been together since fourth grade." Miles explained

"Please? It'll be like old times again." Phoenix pleaded

"I miss being with you guys. We got a deal, but I want the alliance name to be-"

"Don't say it." Phoenix dared

"Wright, just let it go."

"Thank you Edgey."

"Fine. If that's what it takes to be allies." Phoenix groaned

**Freaks and Geeks is back baby! - Larry**

**For the record, we were ten when this stupid name was invented. - Phoenix **

**Wright's always hated the name, but it actually makes sense. He used to be a freak for being a crybaby, Larry is a freak for girls, and I'm a geek because of my love for a kids superhero TV show. - Miles**

"Cykes."

"What's up, Simon?"

"I need your help."

"What for?"

"I need your help to take Ike down."

"Why me?"

"Cause we're friends, and I understand you didn't like Ike after he started arguing with me."

"How did you know?"

"I could see the hatred in your face."

"OK, I accept your deal. Let's take Ike down."

**To be honest, I was going to ask Simon for an alliance anyway. He ended up beating me to it. - Athena**

**Athena, and I may be rivals, but we need to stick together in this game. - Simon**

"Hey, Maya." Athena greeted cheerfully

"What's up, Athena?"

"I finished making my side deal!"

"With who?"

"Simon. We're the Psychos."

"I should've seen that coming." she joked

"Hey! We have a history together!"

"I know. I was just joking."

"So, who's in your side deal?"

"I actually haven't made mine yet, but the people I asked should be arriving any minute."

"People?"

"Miciah, and Oboro."

"Why them?"

"Like me, they're girly girls. I figured that if I have something in common with them, we'd be able to break the ice. That way, it won't be awkward when I ask for an alliance with them."

"That's actually really smart."

"Right? And I was thinking, maybe you and Trucy could join in too."

"I'll ask her later, but I'd like that."

**The more information I can get from others, the better. - Athena**

**I usually hang around guys, so it'll be nice to have some girlfriends that I can talk too. - Miciah**

**I hope these girls are as big on fashion as I am. Who knows, I might even get some new customers! - Oboro**

**I actually only invited Miciah, because I think she's the Mole. - Maya**

"So, what's our squad name?" Oboro asked

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be in a girl squad that had a name!" Trucy stated

"So, you know how there's the burger chain called Five Guys?" Miciah asked

"It's so good!" Maya answered

"I can't get enough of their food!" Athena added

"Well, I'm thinking we should change the name a little. We call ourselves 5 Girls!"

"YES!"

"GENIUS!"

"FEMALE POWER!"

"The boys are going down!"

**I feel bad about not letting Kagero into 5 Girls. But, I'll make sure to tell her, so that she doesn't get upset. - Oboro**

**One of those boys has to be the Mole. The 5 Girls are so going to catch him. - Trucy**

**DAY 2**

**OCTOBER 22nd, 2019. 10:00 AM**

**CHALLENGE #2 - Puzzle Panic**

"I hope you're all ready for your second challenge. It's called "Puzzle Panic," and it's worth $20,000. Right now I need to split up into two teams. Five of you will be solvers, and eleven of you will be gatherers. Please make your choices carefully. It could affect how this challenge goes."

"I think the people who think that they're smart, should be the solvers." Vaike commanded

"He has a point." Charlotte agreed "It's probably has something to do with a logic puzzle."

"I'm good at logic puzzles!" Miles volunteered

"Me too!" Phoenix added

"I'll be a gatherer, whatever that means." Larry declared

"Same. I suck at using my brain." Vaike sighed

"I do too." Charlotte sighed "I'm a blonde."

"Don't say that!" Lucina encouraged "I'll be a solver, and I'll help you solve yours."

"But, what if we aren't allowed to help each other?" she asked "We might be on our own!"

**I told her I sucked at using my brain, and Lucina was like "you can be a solver, it'll be fine." Well it won't be fine if she costs us $20,000! - Charlotte**

"No risk, no reward!"

"Just do it Charlotte!"

**I was upset at Lucina for possibly trying to screw us over, but when Athena and Simon started playing along, I was furious. - Ike**

"Why are you guys playing along with her? She might be trying to sabotage us by taking money out of the pot!"

"How is she sabotaging?"

"Like Charlotte said, the solvers might have to work alone! Since she knows she sucks at logic puzzles-"

"It might not even be a logic puzzle though."

**I can't believe Ike and Simon are fighting over something so stupid again! I need to break this up. - Fredrick**

"Solving can mean a whole bunch of things, like solving a math equation, or a word problem."

"Fred's right." Lucina agreed "Solving doesn't have one set definition. So, that's why I wanted Charlotte to come with us. It might be something that plays to her strengths."

'"Well, whatever it is, I don't want her going with the solvers." Athena clarified

"Same." Simon defended

"Well, do you guys want to be solvers four and five?" Miles asked

"Sure."

"That's fine."

"So, the solvers are: Miles, Phoenix, Lucina, Athena, and Simon. Yes?"

"Yes." the group finalised

"OK. I need the solvers to wait out here, and gatherers to follow me down this hallway."

**I'm glad I was able to be a gatherer. I didn't want to possibly hurt the team. - Charlotte**

"Welcome gatherers. As you can see, there are eleven rooms. You're each going to enter a room, but you're not allowed to leave until the challenge is over. On the TV, you will see a question. The numbered answer will correspond to a letter. One will equal A, two will equal B, and so on. You will all have walkie talkies in your room, so you'll be able to help each other out. The solvers will also have a walkie talkie. They can hear what you're saying, but they won't be allowed to talk back to you. In order to win the money, the solvers will have to solve a five word phrase in under twenty minutes. Here's the catch, they won't be able to make a guess until all the letters are correct. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK, everyone, go pick a room, When I say so, you can enter your rooms, and the twenty minutes will begin."

**101 - Fredrick**

**102 - Miciah**

**103 - Larry**

**104 - Charlotte**

**105 - Apollo**

**106 - Vaike**

**107 - Maya**

**108 - Ike**

**109 - Trucy**

**110 - Oboro**

**111 - Kagero**

"Your twenty minutes starts…..now."

**I hope the solvers will be able to get these letters fast. Every second that ticks by means less time we have to solve the phrase. - Miles**

**Little did we know, we actually had to search through tubs of bright gray letters to find the ones we needed. - Phoenix**

**I can't believe we couldn't just write our letters on a board with a marker, or something like that. The Mole just had to make it hard on us. - Lucina**

**I feel a little uneasy about Nick saying to be careful about our solver picks. - Athena**

**I'm not sure why, but I feel like there's something Nick's not telling us. - Simon**

"I feel like we should solve our questions in chronological order." Miciah explained "That way we can do this without screaming on top of each other."

"Yeah."

"I like that idea."

"We need to have a system."

"Alright, who's room 101?"

"I am." Fredrick called

"What's on your TV?"

"It says-"

**What is e squared? Note: this letter will be used twice**

"What does e squared mean?" Maya asked

"Let's just skip that one." Ike decided

"Who's in room 102?"

"I am, Larry." Miciah spoke up

**How old is Fredrick's daughter? Note: this letter will be used three times **

**Now I understand what Nick meant by "be careful with your solver choices." The solvers can't talk to the gatherers in the hotel rooms. A question could be about a solver. - Simon**

"Fredrick? How old is your daughter?" Trucy asked him

"Cynthia turned fifteen a few months ago."

**I miss you Princesses. I'm going to win the Mole for us. Please tell your mother I love her with all my heart, and I'll see you guys soon. - Fredrick**

"There's two O's then."

"You got that solvers?" Apollo asked "There's two O's, I repeat, two O's."

"Who's 103?" Charlotte asked

"That's me."

"OK. What's the question Larry?"

**What's 9+10? Note: this letter will be used twice, and the answer must be in joke form.**

"Oh! I love this joke!" he exclaimed "It's 21, so the next two letters are U? Yes?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Oboro affirmed

"I'm 104!" Charlotte squealed

**Separate this word to make two words. HOSTAGE**

"Try putting the divider between the H, and the O first." Miciah advised "If it doesn't work, then keep going across until something makes sense."

**15:00, 14:59, 14:58**

"Did you get anything Charlotte?" Kagero asked

"No. I don't see anything yet. Go to 105, and come back to me."

"Well, I'm in 105." Apollo confirmed

**Vaike's wife starred in how many Broadway musicals? **

"Vaike?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife's on Broadway?"

"Olivia retired in 2010. She was in: Cats, Wicked, Phantom, Chicago, and Hairspray."

"Was she in any others?"

"No. It was just those five. The answer has to be E-"

"Solvers! I got mine!" Charlotte interrupted "It's host, and age."

"Does anyone know how old Nick is?" Ike asked

"I think he's either eighteen, or nineteen. I'm not exactly sure." Maya admitted

"Should we try nineteen?" Larry wondered

"I think that's right." Trucy guessed

"So, it's S."Apollo tried

"Who has 106?" Oboro asked

"That's me." Vaike answered

**A partridge in a pear tree? Note: this letter will be used twice**

**If he doesn't get this, he's definitely the Mole. - Lucina**

"That so easy! It's A!" he explained

"I got 107." Maya called

**Fill in the blank. I'm (blank) starting to find my way. Note: Theme Song Music**

**I'm so glad I chose this room. I was a fan of this show when it aired on TV. - Maya**

"I'm sixteen, starting to find my way." she sang "It's sixteen. The solvers have to find P."

"I have question eight." Ike stated

**He makes me lie down in green pastures. Note: this letter is used twice**

"I know this one." Fredrick exclaimed "That's psalm twenty-three."

**10:00, 9:59, 9:58**

"That's W then." Ike figured out

"Yes."

"I'm nine." Trucy explained

**How many days until the day before Halloween?**

"That's easy! Halloween in nine days!"

"No!" Apollo screamed

"What do you mean by no?"

"The question says: the day BEFORE Halloween. The day before Halloween is the 30th. That's eight days away."

"Oh!"

**Come on Trucy. That was such an easy question. How could you mess it up? - Apollo**

"So, the answer's H."

"Yes, it's H."

"I'm number ten." Oboro called

**At what age did Miles become a prosecutor?**

"Well, we're screwed." Miciah sighed

"No. We're not." Larry affirmed

"What do you mean?"

"I know Miles. We went to school together. He became a prosecutor at twenty."

"Are you sure?" Oboro asked

"Positive."

"Alright, solvers, search for a T."

"Kagero, you're the last one!" Fredrick remembered "What's yours say?"

**What age did Simon move from Florida to California?**

"Who knows about Simon?" Ike asked

"I know a little bit about him through Athena." Maya admitted

"You think you can help me solve the question?" Kagero asked

"I remember Athena said they moved to Cali together, and they're ten years apart."

"Athena also said she moved a few weeks before her 10th birthday."

**5:00, 4:59, 4:58**

"Hurry! We only have five minutes left!" Larry panicked

"So, should we try nineteen? That would be an S-"

"Wait!" Charlotte yelled

"What?" Kagero sighed

"Don't do S!"

"Why not?"

"That's the answer for the hostage one."

"Then, how about we change it." Vaike hypothesized

"To what?"

"We can say Nick's eighteen, so the answer for question four would be R."

"I guess that works, but what about E squared?" Fredrick asked

"Oh yeah! We decided to come back to Fred's question." Miciah recalled

"I know I can't talk to you guys, but think I know what the answer is. E is five, right? What's five times five?"

"That would be twenty five, right? So, it's Y!"

**I know I talked to the other team, but they're still stuck on that one after like three minutes. I'd rather earn some money while getting fined, then earn no money for the pot at all. - Simon**

"Attention solvers, the gatherers have got all the answers correct. You can start unscrambling once you have your final gray letter."

**:43, :42, :41**

"GO! GO! GO!" Athena exclaimed

"Y, O, and U spells you." Miles pointed out "And there's a duplicate of each letter, so there's two you's in the phrase."

"This extra O must go somewhere else." Athena pointed out "Maybe combine that with a W and H to make who."

"Or what by replacing the O with the A, and T."

"Wait, we can make the." Phoenix noticed

"You are what you eat?" Lucina guessed "No, there's a P-"

**10**

"Hold on, give me that P." Miles thought

"What are you doing?" she asked him

"You R-E-A-P what you S-O-W! I GOT IT!"

**3**

**2**

**1**

**TIME'S UP!**

"Solvers, I need your final guess."

"You reap what you sow." Miles exclaimed with confidence

The correct answer is…

**YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW**

"Congratulations! You guys have earned $20,000 for the group pot! However, Simon spoke to the gatherers. Due to a rule being broken, I'll have to fine you guys $5,000. The group pot now stands at $15,000. I suggest you get ready for the quiz tonight.

**Simon's a bad mole since he's making obvious sabotage already. - Ike**

**Simon's off my suspect list. There's no way the Mole would reveal themselves before the first quiz. - Kagero**

**I'm not really thinking it's Simon. We gave us some money, and that's better than no money. Am I right? - Vaike**

**If Simon keeps this up, we could possibly get rid of Ike! - Athena**


	4. E1 P3 QUIZ 1

**11:45 AM**

After the players finished the challenge, they got to eat lunch.

"Hey, K? Mind if I sit with you?" Oboro asked

"Sure."

**Kagero and I are allies, so I need to tell her about 5 Girls. I don't want her finding out on her own, and her end up being mad at me. - Oboro**

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You can't say anything OK? I'm telling you for both of our games."

"Just tell me."

"There's a five person alliance. Maya, Athena, Trucy, Miciah, and I. We're called 5 Girls. I wanted to make it six by inviting you, but they declined."

"What?"

**This is huge. There's a girl alliance, and I'm not even a part of it? I'm FURIOUS! But Oboro told me the truth, so for now I'll keep it a secret. - Kagero**

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. I didn't want you to get upset at me if you ended up finding out on your own."

"Hey, Fredrick?"

"Hello, Lucina."

"Can I eat with you?"

"Of course. I'd enjoy some company."

"So, do you have any suspects?"

"Right now, I'm focused on Maya."

"Any reason?"

"Well, she ended up being the first one to miss the target, and she didn't really talk that much while we were in the second challenge."

"That 6teen question was really random too. Of course it was Maya who got that one."

"That is a little weird."

"I'm thinking Larry. The way he gave his order of jumping wasn't random at all."

"He just went right down the list!"

"Exactly! Also, he went for that exemption instead of playing it safe."

**Lucina's giving me a lot to think about. Larry has been on my radar for awhile, and I might be on the right track if someone else is suspecting him. - Fredrick**

**I haven't really thought about Maya being the Mole. This new insight can really help me out. - Lucina**

**1:15 PM**

"Hey, Maya."

"What's up, Nick."

"Tell everyone in AAA to meet here in five minutes. I need to call a pre quiz meeting."

**I feel it's best if we have a pre quiz meeting. That way if one of us goes, we can eliminate their top suspected played from our suspect list. - Phoenix**

"We only have a few hours before the quiz. I feel like we should share if any suspects in challenge two, and who we're going for on the quiz."

"I kind of suspect Fredrick." Trucy accused "He was acting like a leader in the hotel rooms. That sounds like something the Mole would do to avoid suspicion."

"I have the same reasoning, but I think it's Miciah." Maya admitted

"Simon and I are still going for Ike." Athena explained "He keeps causing tension, and tension is what the Mole wants

"Apollo?"

"I'm thinking Larry. He was a little suspicious in challenge one, and was quiet in two."

"Miles and I are thinking Larry too."

**Sorry Mr. Wright. I can't let you know I'm suspecting Trucy. I'll never hear the end of it if I told you. - Apollo**

"Remember, we need to split our quiz answers." Athena explained "We'll have a better chance of staying if we divide our answers between multiple people."

"I'm pretty sure everyone's thinking about doing that." Maya sighed

"I know. I just wanted to make sure."

**I don't have a second suspect, but there were some other shady people in the first challenge. - Trucy**

**Simon and I are going splitting our answers between: Ike, Larry, and Trucy. Those are the three that stand out to us. - Athena**

**If anyone goes all out on their top suspect, they're pretty much asking to be the first one executed. - Simon**

**I feel like this quiz is going to be entirely luck based. I doubt anyone has a clue as to who the Mole is. - Maya**

**6:00 PM**

**It's time for the quiz, ten questions about the Mole.**

**Question 1. In Challenge #1, Chesapeake Jump, was the Mole voted as the most suspicious player?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Larry just seems like the type of person to be the Mole. I wouldn't be surprised if Nick picked him. - Miles**

**Question 2. In Challenge #1, Chesapeake Jump, how many votes did the Mole receive?**

**A. 0**

**B. 1**

**C. 2**

**D. 3**

**E. 4**

**I think the Mole would want to get one or no votes for the poll. They don't want to be suspicious right away. - Larry**

**Question 3. In Challenge #1, Chesapeake Jump, when did the Mole jump off the bridge?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**K. 11th**

**L. 12th**

**M. 13th**

**N. 14th**

**O. 15th**

**P. 16th**

**Larry picked the jumping order in the stupidest way possible. - Lucina**

**Who picks based on where your name is in the alphabet? That's not random, that's being an idiot. - Simon**

**Question 4. In Challenge #1, Chesapeake Jump, what target did the Mole hit?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 6**

**F. 7**

**G. 8**

**H. 9**

**I. 10**

**J. 11**

**K. 12**

**L. The Mole did not hit a target**

**Miciah did the exact same thing as I did. I attempted to land in 16, while she tried to land in 13. - Maya**

**Maya was the first person to miss the target. That's the first sabotage of the game, so that's what I'm going with. - Fredrick**

**The Mole wouldn't want to sabotage this early. They must've hit a target. - Trucy**

**Fredrick didn't even look where he was jumping. What kind of idiot doesn't look to see where they're going? - Kagero**

**Question 5. In Challenge #2, Puzzle Panic, what group was the Mole in?**

**A. Solver Group**

**B. Gatherer Group**

**From what I was told, Lucina didn't really help solve the phrase. - Charlotte**

**Charlotte wanted to stay on the Gatherer group, but Lucina was trying hard to get her to switch sides. - Oboro**

**Question 6. In Challenge #2, Puzzle Panic, what room did the Mole enter?**

**A. 101**

**B. 102**

**C. 103**

**D. 104**

**E. 105**

**F. 106**

**G. 107**

**H. 108**

**I. 109**

**J. 110**

**K. 111**

**L. The Mole did not enter a room**

**Maya got a question about cartoons. She knew the answer right away. I think she did that on purpose, so she could seem like a team player. - Phoenix**

**Question 7. In Challenge #2, Puzzle Panic, which letter was the answer to the Mole's question?**

**A. A**

**B. E**

**C. H**

**D. O**

**E. P**

**F. R**

**G. S**

**H. T**

**I. U**

**J. W**

**K. Y**

**L. The Mole did not answer a question**

**Some people got their letters wrong, and we wasted a lot of time trying to fix their mistakes. - Athena**

**Question 8. In Challenge #2, Puzzle Panic, did the Mole break a rule?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Simon said he wanted to be a team player, but he cost us $5,000. - Vaike**

**I hate Simon so much. He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. - Ike**

**Question 9. What state is the Mole from?**

**A. California**

**B. Colorado**

**C. Florida**

**D. Illinois**

**E. Nevada**

**F. New Jersey**

**G. New York**

**H. Ohio**

**I. Texas**

**J. Virginia**

**K. Washington**

**Trucy is a smart girl. I know she knows how to add up days. - Apollo**

**She either misread the question, or gave the wrong answer on purpose just to screw us over. - Miciah**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Athena**

**C. Charlotte**

**D. Fredrick**

**E. Ike**

**F. Kagero**

**G. Larry**

**H. Lucina**

**I. Maya**

**J. Miciah**

**K. Miles**

**L. Oboro**

**M. Phoenix**

**N. Simon**

**O. Trucy**

**P. Vaike**

**7:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your first execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's first victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was 43 seconds. Alright let's begin."

"Since this is the first execution let's go in alphabetical order."

"Apollo."

APOLLO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Thank God!"

"Nice, Poly." trucy exclaimed while hugging him

"Athena."

ATHENA

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**GREEN**

"YAY!"

"Good job Cykes." Simon acknowledged

"Charlotte."

CHARLOTTE

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**GREEN**

"That's right!"

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Yes!"

"Good job, Fred." Lucina congratulated

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

"What was that, Simon?"

"You heard me."

"Kagero."

KAGERO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Nice job, K."

"Thanks, Oboro."

"Larry."

LARRY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Yes!"

"Lucina."

LUCINA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"I'm coming for you, Mole."

"Maya."

MAYA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

Maya squealed as she high fived Phoenix.

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"I thought for sure I was first."

"Miles."

MILES

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

Miles high fived Phoenix, and Larry.

"Oboro."

OBORO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YES! I'M NOT FIRST THIS TIME!"

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Take that, Mole."

"I told you, you'd be fine." Maya chirped

"Simon."

SIMON

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up, Ike."

"Make me!"

"Trucy."

"It's me. I know it." she sobbed

"Don't worry yourself." Phoenix comforted

"Please be red. PLEASE be red." Vaike pleaded

TRUCY

.

.

.

"It's been fun you guys. I love you Dad, Polly."

.

"Athena,"

.

"Maya, Obo-"

**GREEN**

"WHAT?!"

"I'm safe!"

"Dang it."

"Just to make it official, Vaike."

VAIKE

**RED**

"Good luck guys. Take the Mole down for me."


	5. E2 P1 C3 - I'm On A Boat

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"Welcome to the Mole."

"I want you all to write down who you think is the Mole."

"With four votes, the most suspected person is…Larry."

**If people suspect me, they'll get low scores on the quiz.**

"You will determine the order the others jump."

**Those five that missed are my top suspects.**

**The Mole wouldn't sabotage this early.**

**He chose the jumping order in the stupidest way possible.**

"You can also take the jump. You could earn triple the money, and an exemption."

"Don't do it, Larry!"

"I'm going for it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**$10,000 is out the window thanks to you. **

"The solvers aren't allowed to talk."

"I know what e squared means."

"Since Simon talked, the group will be fined $5,000."

***BEEP* YOU SIMON!**

**I'd rather earn some money, and get fined, then earn no money at all.**

"Vaike."

VAIKE

**RED**

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida?**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York?**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado?**

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York?**

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Vaike was a nice guy. He didn't deserve to be executed. - Fredrick**

**Vaike didn't really have any suspicions activity. He wasn't on anyone's radar, I don't think. - Maya**

**I was planning on asking him for an alliance. Now that he's gone, I'll have to think of someone else. - Ike**

**I'm glad I survived the first quiz. I think is was entirely luck based, because I don't think anyone has an idea of who the Mole is. - Phoenix **

**I thought for sure I was going home. I didn't expect the screen to turn green at all. - Trucy**

**DAY 3**

**October 23rd, 2019. 2:00 PM**

**GREEN ISLAND, FISH LAKE, IOWA.**

**Challenge #3 - I'm On A Boat**

"Welcome to Iowa everyone! This S shaped lake is the location for your next challenge "I'm On A Boat." Right now, I need you guys to split up into three groups of five."

"I feel like we should just do it based on how we're in line." Athena spoke up "The challenge can be about anything."

"We may have not got categories for our groups, but we know this challenge has something to do with boats." Apollo countered

"Who likes boats, or has boating experience?" Oboro asked

"I'm a marine, so I have some boat knowledge." Ike explained

"My father taught me things about boats." Lucina added "He used to take me when I was little."

"Same here." Fredrick chimed in

**So, we all agreed that Ike, Fred, and Lucina should each be on a different team. Everyone else will be picked by our three 'captains' schoolyard style. - Athena**

"Team one is: Athena, Kagero, Larry, Lucina, and Oboro. Team two is: Apollo, Fredrick, Miciah, Miles, and Simon. Team three is: Charlotte, Ike, Maya, Phoenix, and Trucy. Yes?"

"Yes!"

"OK. Now that you're divided up, I can explain how challenge will work. Each team is going to canoeing this course, but not everyone is going to do the whole thing. Team one will canoe the entire course. Team two will canoe most of it, and team three will canoe a part of it. Each team is going to have five canoes, with each one having a different color. The canoe colors will be: red, orange, yellow, green and blue. Once the player, or players, of your color set reach you, you'll be able to go down the course. If all of you make it to the finish line in under thirty minutes, the group pot will earn $30,000. Does everyone understand?"

"I get how the teams of five will run certain parts of the course, but I'm confused on the color thing." Kagero inquired

"OK. I need one person from each team to come up."

Apollo, Trucy, and Larry all stepped forward.

"OK. So Trucy, you stand in front of me. Apollo go a few feet behind her, and Larry go a few feet behind Apollo. Alright, let's just say, you guys each have the red canoe. Apollo, you aren't allowed to start the course until Larry tags you. Once he does, you guys go to Trucy. You both have to tag her, then all three of you can finish the course."

"Oh, OK. That makes sense. The same applies for the other colors, right?"

"Exactly. But remember, this isn't a race against the other colors. It's just a race against the clock. If there's no more questions, I'll take teams two and three to their waiting areas. Team one, you're canoes are over there at the bottom of the S. When I get back, and I say go, your thirty minutes will begin."

**COLOR SETS:**

**RED - Kagero, Fredrick, & Charlotte**

**ORANGE - Larry, Miles, & Phoenix**

**YELLOW - Athena, Miciah, & Ike**

**GREEN - Oboro, Apollo, & Trucy**

**BLUE - Lucina, Simon, & Maya**

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

**30:00 29:59**

**Our group started off well. Everyone was keeping a pretty good pace. - Larry**

**We knew we had to keep an eye out for the second team. If we wanted to keep our pace, we had to find them in under ten minutes. - Athena**

**25:00 24:59**

"Is everyone doing good?" Larry asked

"Yeah."

"Yep!"

"Doing fine."

"I'm good."

"HEY!" Miciah called "YOU GUYS! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Did you guys here that?" Kagero asked

"Here what?" Oboro asked

"That scream."

"What scream?" Athena asked

"It came from that way. It sounded like someone was calling for us. I'm going to go investigate."

"Are you just saying that just to waste time?" Larry asked

"No. Team two wouldn't be this close to the starting line."

"But, if we go to the area where that scream came from, we'll be off course." Athena explained

"But, if we keep going, we could go past team two's area." Kagero countered

"Alright, I'll go with you, and you three just keep going. How does that sound?" Lucina suggested

**Someone had to step up, and be the leader. If we didn't come to a decision, we'd be wasting even more time. - Lucina**

**I called for them, and next thing I know, I heard them arguing. I feel like Nick forgot to tell us the waiting areas would be off course a little bit. - Miciah**

"I see someone in the distance." Lucina pointed out as the got closer to Miciah

"It's Miciah! I told you someone was calling us!"

"ATHENA!" Lucina hollered "COME BACK!"

"WHAT?"

"COME BACK! THE WAITING AREA IS OVER HERE!"

"OK!"

"Why are you turning around?" Oboro asked

"Kagero was right. The waiting area's off course." she explained

**I can't believe we wasted all this time. Sorry about that K. - Oboro**

**20:00 19:59**

"Where is the area at exactly?" Larry asked the red and blue teams as they passed him

"Go straight, and turn northwest." Fredrick explained

"Miciah, Apollo, and Miles are waiting for you guys." Simon added as they paddled away

**They're taking forever to get to us. I'm now sure if they're stalling, or what. - Apollo**

**Is it really that hard to paddle? I don't understand what's taking them so long. - Miles**

**16:54 16:53**

"Finally." Miles sighed

"Thank God." Apollo groaned

"Sorry we're late." Athena apoligized "We should've kept our eyes open a bit more."

"We can still make it, but we have to hurry." Miciah panicked

"We'll be fine. Just get in your canoes, and start paddling." Larry ordered

**I hope they'll be able to catch up with us. We need all the teams to cross to get this money added into the pot. - Simon**

**10:00 9:59**

"Where is everyone?" Ike timidly asked

"Calm down." Maya assured "They're on their way."

"Do they even know where we're at?"

"Nick hasn't seen any canoes yet."

"What's taking them so long?" Trucy asked

**Everything was going so smooth for us, until we got to face a bunch of rock obstacles in our path. - Fredrick**

"Go left." Fredrick told Kagero

"This way?" she asked

"No. That's a dead end. It's the next left."

"Woah. What do we have here?" Lucina asked the red team as Simon and her approached them

"It's a big pile rocks you have to get around." Kagero moaned

"Is there any way around it?" Simon asked

"No." Fredrick explained "Going through is the only way."

**6:48 6:47**

"You guys!" Phoenix called the rest of team three "I see some of the canoes!"

"Who's coming?" Charlotte asked

"Red, and blue."

"I got blue!" Maya called

"I'm red!" Charlotte added

"Sorry we took so long." Simon apologized

"We were stuck on a rock obstacle." Lucina explained

"The other teams are finishing up." Fredrick confirmed

"Good luck." Ike wished as Charlotte and Maya went into their canoes

**5:08 5:07**

"Look." Maya pointed out "There's more rock obstacles."

"And the finish line is right after the rocks." Charlotte noticed

**We have five minutes to clear this last obstacle. I think we'll be fine. - Kagero**

**I hope everyone can get here in time, so we can all work on this together. - Charlotte**

**2:49 2:48**

"You guys took awhile to get here." Apollo groaned to the orange team

"We had some trouble with the rock obstacle before picking up Nick." Larry explained

"How did you have trouble?" Athena asked

"We kept taking multiple dead ends."

"I told you to stick with us, but instead you guys went off on your own." Ike groaned

"We wanted to see if there was another path we could take."

**OK, Miles, let's go with that story. - Ike**

"We got it!" Kagero cheered as the red team crossed the finish line

"Which way?" Oboro asked

"Keep going right, and make a left to avoid the other rocks at the end. That should be the clearest path to the finish!" Fredrick called

**1:00 :59**

The blue team is seen crossing the finish line.

**:50 :49**

The green team is seen next.

**:45 :44**

The yellow team followed shortly after.

"Come on orange!" Miciah cheered

"We're almost done." Larry yelled back

"We only have 30 seconds left!" Trucy warned

"Let's go! Fifteen seconds!" Maya panicked

**10**

**9**

Larry is seen crossing

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

Miles is seen crossing

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"YEAH!"

"Oh my God! That was close!"

"Nice job, Phoenix!"

"Congratulations. You guys passed this challenge. That means the group pot has added $30,000, bringing the new pot total to $45,000."

**Nick was so close to failing. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. - Maya**

**The orange team was taking forever. If they were a second slower, we would've said goodbye to 30K. - Trucy**

**Group one arguing about my location was weird. They should've known it was my voice that was calling out their names. - Miciah**

**I told them I was right, but only Lucina had faith in me. I don't know who's more suspicious, Lucina for trying to earn my trust, or the others in my group for ignoring me. - Kagero**


	6. E2 P2 C4 - Maize

**GOLDMOOR INN, ILLINOIS. 3:25 PM**

Lucina walked into Fredrick's room.

"You need something Lucina?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you saw anything suspicious about Larry."

"Larry? Well, he did go a little bit slow. Why do you ask?"

"Remember when we talked yesterday about suspects? I remember you thought it was Maya, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking we should focus on Larry."

"Why?"

"Larry's been doing multiple sabotages. Maya's only shady moment was at the very beginning."

**I think the Mole would want to sabotage every moment they can. Larry's done more shady things then Maya. - Lucina**

**I'm still going to split my answers on the two of them, but maybe I should put most of my answers towards Larry. - Fredrick**

"Maya's might have just been a little bit accidental. Maybe, she misjudged how far she needed to jump-"

Lucina got interrupted by Kagero knocking on the door, and coming in.

"Am I bothering you guys?"

"No, you're good." Fredrick replied

"OK. In that case, can I steal you for a second Lucina?"

"Sure."

**Oboro told me that there's a girl alliance happening. Guess what? Two can play at that game. - Kagero**

"Where are taking me?"

"To go find Charlotte."

"Why?"

"It's important. You'll want to hear this."

The duo walked in to Charlotte's room to find her writing in her journal.

"Charlotte, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You might not like it, and you might not either Lucina, but Oboro told me a secret."

"What is it?"

"How do I explain it. Let's see-"

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad. Can it?"

"Trust me. It's bad."

"Just say it!"

"OK. She told me that Maya, and Athena, formed a girl alliance."

"It's just a little alliance between them three. So?"

"Yeah, so?"

"But it gets worse. Miciah and Trucy are also in the alliance. Us three aren't allowed in this little clique."

"WHAT?" both girls screamed at the same time

"Why weren't we invited?"

"I don't know. But I want to have a Cold War with this alliance."

"So, that why you wanted to talk with us?"

"Yep!"

"We make an alliance, and just spy on them?"

"Exactly. We can hear if they're talking about us, get their thoughts on mole suspects, and compete with them to see which girl squad comes out on top."

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"We need an alliance name though."

"How about BS. It can also stand for us being a Better Squad. Also, the other alliance could be BS nonsense anyway just to cause some drama."

**I'll stick with Kagero, and Lucina. I haven't seen any suspicious activity from them yet, so I doubt one of them is the Mole. - Charlotte**

**DAY 4**

**October 24th, 2019**

**Konow's Corn Maze, 9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to Konow's Corn Maze. This challenge is called "Maize" and it's worth a possible $70,000. Right now, I need you all to divide yourself into three groups. The groups will be: seven people who think they're leaders, seven people who are followers, and one person who makes decisions."

"I think leaders should go to the left, and followers stay here on the right." Miles decided

"That's a good idea, Edgeworth." Phoenix complimented "You should be the decision maker."

"No. I want to be leader."

"Daddy, you should be leader too." Trucy suggested

"If you be good decision maker."

"I trust Truce to make decisions." Apollo added

"Ditto." Athena spoke up

**I can make good decisions. I already have an idea of who would make good leaders for this challenge. - Trucy**

"I know Daddy's been training our agency to become leaders, so I think they should be leaders."

"Wait. I don't want to be leader." Maya rejected

"OK. You can be a follower."

**I'm not that good at leading people. That's more of Nick's thing. - Maya**

**So far, Trucy's been making good calls for who should be the leaders. I don't see anything suspicious of her, yet. - Fredrick**

**Trucy might just be trying to earn our trust. She's probably making good calls to decrease suspicion against her. - Apollo**

"Fredrick, Ike, your jobs require leadership skills. Right?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"We still need one more person to-"

"I'll do it Trucy."

"So, the leaders are: Phoenix, Miles, Apollo, Athena, Fredrick, Ike, and Oboro. Yes?"

"Yes."

"OK. Will the leaders, and Trucy, please follow me into this room. Followers, please wait at the start of the maze."

**I decided to be a leader, because I feel like I have some leadership qualities. I run my own tailoring business after all. - Oboro**

**Truce picked all the right people in my opinion. I'm such a lucky guy to have a smart daughter. - Phoenix**

"Behind me, there's a monitor of the corn maze from a bird's eye point of view. You're job is to guide your assigned follower teammate through the corn maze. Before they can escape though, they must turn off three AG Lights. If your follower teammate is tagged by an aggressor, or if they fail to make it out within two minutes, you're team fails. For each team that is successful, I'll add $10,000 to the pot. Multiply that by seven teams, that is a potential $70,000. Any questions?"

Trucy slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Trucy?"

"Why am I here? I'm not a leader."

"Because, you'll be picking the teams. Also, if none of the teams are able to make it out, you will win an exemption."

**Trucy getting offered an exemption will really help me determine if she's the Mole, or not. - Apollo**

**Please don't go for the exemption, Trucy. - Athena**

**If Trucy pairs me up with Simon, I'm going to lose my mind. - Ike**

**I'm not going to be shocked if Trucy goes for the exemption, I would do the same thing. - Miles**

"Alright Trucy, who is going first?"

"Ike."

"And who will Ike's partner be?"

"Simon."

"You're going for it?" Fredrick asked her

"Yep. I want safety."

**As soon as I learned I was going to be with Ike, I wanted to slam my hand a car door. - Simon**

"Once Simon enters the maze, your two minutes start. Once ten seconds have elapsed, the aggressor will enter on the opposite end of the maze. Ready, set, go."

"Simon, can you hear me?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with."

"Agreed. So, start by making a left, then go right."

"OK."

"The aggressor is being released any second. Go right, and straight, and then left. That's your first light."

**LIGHT 1 OFF**

"Now what?"

"Stay put. The aggressor is right around the corner."

Simon instead went turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Running from the aggressor like you said!"

"I SAID DON'T RUN!"

"Well it's too late now."

"Left is a dead end. Take the next two lefts, then your there at the second light."

**LIGHT 2 OFF**

**TAG**

"DAMNIT!"

"Nice job Simon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED STILL!"

"LIKE YOU WOULD'VE DONE ANY BETTER!"

"I COULD DO THAT BLINDFOLDED, AND WHILE WALKING BACKWARDS!"

"THAT'S SO ORIGINAL IKE!"

**Those two are like children. Of course I paired them together. - Trucy**

Oboro's going next."

"And who do you want her partner to be?"

"Let's go with Lucina."

**This is just great. I'm paired with my Mole suspect. Thanks so much, Trucy. - Oboro**

"Start by going right."

"Now what?"

"Two lefts."

"One, and two."

**LIGHT 1 OFF**

"Good job!"

"Thanks."

"Go left, and keep straight."

"Now what?"

"The aggressor is left, so go right."

"How far left? OH CRAP!"

"RUN LUCINA!"

"I'M TRYING! HE'S JUST SO-

**TAG**

"Fast"

"Who's next?"

"Daddy, and his partner will be Kagero."

"Kagero, start by taking a left then a right."

"Done."

"Your first light will be after you make this left."

"I can't go left. I'm on the edge of the maze."

"Then turn around, and take a left then right."

**LIGHT 1 OFF**

"OK, I got it."

**"**Go right."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The aggressor is there!"  
"Then run!"

"Where? I'm cornered."  
"No. Keep going straight, and when you reach the corner-"

**TAG**

"UGH!"

"Fredrick is going to lead Maya."

"Start by going at three o clock, then take two nines."

"What?"

"Three, then two nines!"

"Three?"

"Yes. At three o clock-"

"JUST SAY LEFT OR RIGHT!"

"Fine. Take a right, then two lefts."

"Thank you."

**Why is Fredrick using three, and nine? I don't know why he's making this so difficult. - Fredrick**

**How does Maya not know what I mean by three, and nine? Maybe she does know, but isn't moving because she wants to get caught. - Fredrick**

**LIGHT 3 OFF**

"Right, and then the exit is to the left."

"I see the exit!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Trucy, since Fredrick and Maya added $10,000 to the pot, you did not earn the exemption."

**I figured since now that I can't win the exemption, I'd pick teams based on who could work well together. - Trucy**

"Uncle Edgeworth is going to be with Larry."

**Trucy should've picked teams like that in the first place. - Larry**

"Go right, then two lefts."

"Is that where the first light is at?"

"Yep. You'll see it."

**LIGHT 1 OFF**

"Now where do I go?"

"Left, and then right."

"Edgey?"

"What?"

"The aggressor's coming down the right path!"

"Go left twice then!"

"There's no second left path! It's a dead end!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"It looks like it to me!"

"JUST RUN!"

"OK!"

"Turn left in a few feet."

"When?"

"NOW!"

"No. I'm going right."

"WHY?"

"I'm going to check, and see if there's a light down this way."

"Hold on…...OK, you need to go right twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes. You'll be at the second light then. Stay quiet, so the aggressor can't hear you."

"I think he went down the wrong path when I turned."

"Yeah. You got lucky."

**LIGHT 2 OFF**

"Now where do I go?"

"The aggressor is on the other side of the map. You'll make it don't worry!"

**Larry got so lucky there. I thought we were screwed. - Miles**

**LIGHT 3 OFF**

**I'm glad we were able to finish, and add money to the pot. To think I was this close to failing is crazy. - Larry**

"Athena, and Miciah."

"Take the first right."

"OK."

"Left, and then left again."

"I'm at the first light."

**LIGHT 1 OFF**

"Nice! Go straight, then take a right."

"OK, now do I go right, or- OH SHOOT!"

"RUN!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"Go right, and then straight until-"

"OWWWW!"

**TAG**

What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Are you OK?"

"My knees are bleeding."

**I was going to take a turn, and the next thing I know, I end up losing my balance. My knees are now all scraped up, and they hurt like crap. - Miciah**

**Michiah tripping is a little bit suspicious. That could just be a cover up for her getting caught. - Maya**

**Who would want to get hurt on purpose, and use that as cover up? There's no way Miciah's the Mole. - Athena**

"That means Apollo be leading Charlotte."

"OK Char, I need you to take a left for me. Once you approach the next turn, it's right. That's the only way you really can go."

"What's next?"

"Take two rights to be at the first light."

"Copy that."

**LIGHT 1 OFF**

"Nice job."

"Thanks."

"Go right, then straight. You'll then be at an intersection. Take two lefts, and you'll be at light two."

"Two lefts?"

"Yep."

**LIGHT 2 OFF**

**TAG**

"WHAT THE?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

**The aggressor just came out of nowhere. I thought for sure we had it in the bag. - Charlotte**

**That aggressor was super lucky to run into Charlotte like that. She was doing such a good job at keeping quiet too. - Apollo**

Alright everyone, two groups were successful. $20,000 will now go into the group pot, meaning the group pot now stands at $65,000. Get ready for the quiz, because once we get to our new hotel, I'll be calling people to take it."


	7. E2 P3 QUIZ 2

**COMFORT INN**

**HAMMOND, INDIANA**

**11:00 PM**

It's time for the quiz, ten questions about the Mole.

**Question #1. In Challenge #3, I'm On A Boat, what group was the Mole in?**

**A. Group 1**

**B Group 2**

**C. Group 3**

**Group one couldn't hear my voice until a few minutes later. How in the world is that possible? - Miciah**

**I told them I heard someone call us. Did they believe me? NO! - Kagero**

**Question #2. In Challenge #3, I'm On A Boat, how much of the race did the Mole complete?**

**A. All of it**

**B. Most of it**

**C. Some of it**

**I figured that Kagero was telling the truth, but the others not trusting us is very suspicious. - Lucina**

**K was really helpful in the boating challenge. Without her, we probably would've failed. I'm not sure what to think about that, because the Mole would want to help us sometimes. - Oboro**

**Question #3. In Challenge #3, I'm On A Boat, what color was the Mole's canoe?**

**A. Red**

**B. Orange**

**C. Yellow**

**D. Green**

**E. Blue**

**The orange team took forever to get past those rock obstacles. I'm amazed we even got the money. - Charlotte**

**Question #4. In Challenge #3, I'm On A Boat, when did the Mole's color group finish the race?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**Fredrick was able to guide the red, and blue teams safely. He seems like a team player, but that could be a strategy for the Mole. - Trucy**

**Question #5. In Challenge #4, Maize, what role was the Mole?**

**A. Leader**

**B. Follower**

**C. Good Decision Maker**

**We're struggling to get money, but Trucy wanted us to struggle more by going for that exemption. - Athena**

**Trucy was picked to be the good decision maker, but then screws everything up with her selfish bad decisions. - Apollo**

**Question #6. In Challenge #4, Maize Trip, who was the Mole paired up with?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Athena**

**C. Charlotte**

**D. Fredrick**

**E. Ike**

**F. Kagero**

**G. Larry**

**H. Lucina**

**I. Maya**

**J. Miciah**

**K. Miles**

**L. Oboro**

**M. Phoenix**

**N. Simon**

**O. ****T****he Mole was not paired up**

**I've known Maya for years. She's super intelligent, but she doesn't even know the o' clock code? I find that really hard to believe. - Phoenix**

**Fredrick could've just said left, or right. He was wasting so much time using cop speak. - Maya**

**Question #7. In Challenge #4, Maize, when did the Mole's pair do the challenge?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. ****T****he Mole was not paired up**

**I'm so upset at Trucy. She paired me with my ****nemesis****. - Simon**

**Trucy has moved up a bunch for my top suspect list. The reasoning is pretty obvious. - Ike**

**Question #8. In Challenge #4, Maize, how many lights did the Mole's pair turn off?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. ****T****he Mole was not paired up**

**I'm shocked Maya and I were able to turn off all three lights. She was wasting so much time telling me to say left, or right. - Fredrick**

**Charlotte was doing so well, then the aggressor just hit her out of nowhere. There's no way it was just pure luck. - Larry**

**Question #9. How old is the Mole?**

**A. 18**

**B. 19**

**C. 20**

**D. 24**

**E. 26**

**F. 27**

**G. 28**

**H. 29**

**I. 32**

**J. 34**

**K. 35**

**L. 36**

**The Wrights, along with Larry, are the most suspicious people as of now. I'm thinking it's one of them. - Miles**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Athena**

**C. Charlotte**

**D. Fredrick**

**E. Ike**

**F. Kagero**

**G. Larry**

**H. Lucina**

**I. Maya**

**J. Miciah**

**K. Miles**

**L. Oboro**

**M. Phoenix**

**N. Simon**

**O. Trucy**

**DAY 5**

**October 25th, 2019**

**12:00 AM**

"Welcome everyone to your second execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's second victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was 27 seconds. Alright let's begin."

"Lucina."

LUCINA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Awesome!"

"Way to go!" Fredrick congratulated

"Larry."

LARRY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Oh yeah!"

"Athena."

ATHENA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"I'm still in!"

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Nice job Fred!" Lucina whispered

"Oboro."

OBORO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Yes!"

"Simon."

SIMON

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up, Ike!"

"Make me!"

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Thank God!"

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Good job, Daddy!"

"Trucy."

TRUCY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YAY!"

"Charlotte."

CHARLOTTE

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"Awww man."

"WHAT?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry Charlotte. Please take your bag, and come with me."

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye Char!"

"Love you girl."

"Larry, make New York proud!"

"I will!"


	8. E3 P1 C5 - Get Your Word On

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"YOU GUYS! I'M OVER HERE!"

"I think we need to keep going."

"TURN AROUND, AND LOOK!"

**Yeah, it's pretty easy to miss my hair.**

"ORANGE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

**How are they still stuck on those rocks?**

**We all took about a minute on them, and those three have been on the same section for five minutes.**

**I'm shocked we got money, considering how much miscommunication was happening.**

"I'm going for the exemption."

**Is she really that selfish?**

**I don't care if she's my daughter. There's no way I'm letting her get that exemption.**

"Three, and then two nines."

"JUST SAY LEFT, OR RIGHT!"

**I don't know how they pulled it off.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Charlotte."

CHARLOTTE

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"Awwww man."

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida?**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado?**

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York?**

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte was one of my top three suspects. She was so quiet, and unpredictable. At least, my main suspect, Fredrick's still here. - Larry**

**BS is coming for revenge. We might not be as strong now, but we're still going to put up one hell of a fight. - Kagero**

**Wars aren't about who can draw first blood, instead their about who can take out the enemy first. - Lucina**

**DAY 6**

**October 26th, 2019. 2:25 PM**

**BOSTON PUBLIC LIBRARY, MASSACHUSETTS**

"Welcome to Boston everyone! For the next two challenges, you are going to be in separate groups. I need seven people who are good with letters, and seven people that are good with numbers."

"OK, I'm good with letters." Fredrick spoke up

"I'm good with numbers, since I run my own business." Oboro explained

"Numbers. I manage finances at the agency all the time." Apollo smirked

"It's true." Phoenix admitted

"I'll do letters with you, Wright." Miles requested

"That's fine with me."

"Also, I think Lucina, Athena, and Simon should be with us too."

"Miles has a point." Miciah admitted "You guys solved the word phrase in Maryland."

"I'll do letters then." Simon volunteered

"Let's do it." Lucina exclaimed

"Wait. We still need two more people for our group." Athena remembered

"I'll do it then. Miciah stated

"Me too!" Maya also added

**Once everyone started volunteering, we came to a quick agreement as to who would do what challenge. - Athena**

"OK, so the letter group is: Miles, Phoenix, Lucina, Simon, Athena, Maya, and Miciah. Yes?"

"YES!"  
"OK then. Number group, you will be doing your challenge tomorrow. Here's the address to our hotel, the Boston Harbor Hotel. We've called two cabs to take you guys there. They should be picking you up in a few minutes. Letter team, please follow me into the library."

**I'm excited that we didn't have to compete today. It would give me some down time to rest, and think about new suspects. - Maya**

**I'm nervous about leaving the letter group behind. They might have the Mole with them, and they'll have an easier time to sabotage since there's less people around. - Oboro**

**Challenge #5 - Get Your Word On**

"Welcome to your fifth challenge, "Get Your Word On." As you can see, there are seven tables with twenty scrabble letter tiles, a pen, and a piece of paper on each of them. You will have ten minutes to write down as many five, or more letter words as possible using the twenty tiles. After ten minutes, you will have another five minutes to pick the five most unique words you created. For every unique word you come up with, $2,000 will go into the pot. Each of you can earn $10,000, if all five words are unique, which makes the challenge worth $70,000. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What will happen if we end up duplicating someone else's word?" Phoenix asked

"Both you, and the person who also made the word will lose $2,000. So, $4,000 will be subtracted overall."

"Can we use plurals, like I come up with dog, and Cykes has dogs?" Simon asked

"That's fine, but your aren't allowed to use dog and dogs for two of your five words."

"Can we talk to each other?" Miciah asked

"No. You aren't allowed to use any form of communication, or look at other people's words."

"Can we use other languages?" Athena asked

"No. American English only."

"So, C-O-L-O-U-R won't count?" Miles asked

"Exactly."

**I mostly spell in British English. I'm afraid I'll struggle a bit. - Miles**

"If no one has any questions, we can get started. But before we do, I got one more thing to say. There is one word that can be formed using all twenty letters. Whoever gets the one word first, and calls me over to check, will win an exemption. Whoever wins the exemption though, will add no money to the pot. They will stop participating in the challenge. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright everyone, your ten minutes starts now."

Everyone ran over to the tables, and started working.

**TABLE 1 - Phoenix**

**TABLE 2 - Simon**

**TABLE 3 - Lucina**

**TABLE 4 - Maya**

**TABLE 5 - Miciah**

**TABLE 6 - Athena**

**TABLE 7 - Miles**

While the players work on their words, you can play along too. Here's the twenty letters that the players have been given.

**AAAEIIIILNNNNOORTTTZ**

**Meanwhile, at the Boston Harbor Hotel…**

Trucy went into Apollo's room, and laid down next to him.

"What's up Polly?"

"Just trying to look at my journal, and writing new info down."

"Who are you suspecting in the other group?"

"Simon. He's really the only shady one. You?"

"Same. He's always either by himself, or with Athena."

"What about us seven in the hotel?"

"I'm kind of thinking Larry, but Fredrick's messed up a lot too."

"The whole o' clock thing in Illinois was just stupid. He should've held up a sign that said: Hey everyone! I'm sabotaging."

"I'm not sure if it's Fred."

"Why not?"

"Like you said, he should've held up an I'm sabotaging sign. The Mole doesn't want to make themselves look too obvious."

**That's why you're my top suspect, Trucy. You know how this game works. I wouldn't be surprised if Nick picked you to be the Mole. - Apollo **

**Little do you know, Polly, you're my actual top suspect. - Trucy**

"Hey Ike, can we talk?"

"What's up Fred?"

"I was thinking we could ally with each other."

"Why do you want to team up with me?"

"Lucina and I noticed that you've been keeping to yourself. You haven't really talked to anyone this past week unless absolutely necessary."

"I would like an alliance…OK I'm in!"

**I think Lucina picked a good person to be our third in the alliance. - Fredrick**

**I've been waiting for someone to ask me to be in an alliance. - Ike**

"Nick. I think I have the word!"

**INTERNATIONALIZATION**

"CONGRATULATIONS MILES! YOU HAVE JUST EARNED AN EXEMPTION!"

**COME ON! I had the word! I was going to call Nick over, but Miles beat me to it. - Miciah**

"Alright everyone. I hope you picked out your five words. Let's see what everyone has.

**Phoenix made: National, Treat, Latin, Linear, & Titan. 2 unique words = $4,000**

**Simon made: Retro, Title, Titan, Toilet, & Rational. 2 unique words = $4,000**

**Lucina made: National, Relation, Tattoo, Rattle, & Litter. 1 unique word = $2,000**

**Maya made: Tarnation, Tolerant, Antenna, Rattle, & Tattoo. 2 unique words = $4,000**

**Miciah made: Tolerant, Toilet, Retro, Litter, & Latin. 0 unique words = $0**

**Athena made: Oriental, Italian, Tartlet, Initial, & Lotion. 5 unique words = $10,000**

"Congratulations! You guys have earned $24,000, which brings the group pot to $89,000."

**I thought I had all unique words. Knowing I didn't earn any money is extremely frustrating. - Miciah**

**Athena did amazing in the challenge. She was the real MVP. - Phoenix**

**At least I was able to help out the team somewhat, unlike some people. - Simon**


	9. E3 P2 C6 - Secret Number

**DAY 7**

**October 27th, 2019**

**Escape The Room Boston, 12:54 PM**

**Challenge #6 - Secret Number**

"Welcome number team! This challenge is called: Secret Number. Inside this room here, is a safe containing $20,000. You will have five minutes to open the safe, using various number codes. The secret number to open the safe will be between one, and a hundred. When the clock hits 12:55, you can enter the room."

**3**

**2**

**1**

The players ran into the room, and saw ten posters on the walls, with the safe in the middle. On the safe it read:

**4÷1+8×6-5+2÷10×7+3-9=SECRET NUMBER**

"It can't be that easy." Apollo laughed

"There's no way." Trucy agreed

"What's all these questions on the walls for?" Ike asked

"Wait! The answers to them have to be replaced by these numbers!" Fredrick explained

**We all knew the numbers on the safe would be too easy. - Ike**

"What's the first number on the safe Fred?" Ike asked

"Number four."

**We decided that Fred wouldn't solve any of the wall questions. He would just read the numbers of the safe. - Trucy**

"Here it is!" Trucy exclaimed

**QUESTION 4**

**What is the number of original disciples times three?**

"The first number is thirty six."

**At least she managed to get that one right. - Apollo**

"OK, thirty six divided by question one."

**QUESTION 1**

**How many squares are on a tic tac toe board?**

"There are nine spaces!" Apollo answered

"The next one is eight."

"I'll do it!" Larry volunteered

**QUESTION 8**

**What challenge is this?**

**If he doesn't get this, I'll kill him. - Fredrick**

"I know this is challenge six."

"Four plus six makes ten. Multiply that by question six."

**QUESTION 6**

**What is the homophone of ate?**

"What's a homophone?" Ike asked

"That's a word that sounds the same."

"So it would be eight then?"

"Yes. OK who has five?"

"Me!" Kagero exclaimed

**QUESTION 5**

**What is half of one hundred?**

"This one is fifty!"

"We're at thirty right now. Next up is plus question two."

"That's me!" Apollo explained

**QUESTION 2**

**How many fingers are on a person's hand?**

"It's five, so we're at thirty five now."

"OK. Who has question ten?"

"Me!" Larry yelled

**QUESTION 10**

**How many days are in the week?**

"Ten is seven."

"Got it. Who has question seven?"

"Me!" Trucy answered

**QUESTION 7**

**What is golf slang for watch out?**

"Um, I-"

"HURRY TRUCY!"

I'm thinking Fred. I don't watch golf!"

**If she wasn't going to answer it, then I would. - Larry**

"The answer is four."

"Thank you, Larry."

**Trucy not answering was causing us to waste time. That is very suspicious. - Oboro**

**Larry's helping a lot today, and Oboro's not helping at all. Both of them are equally suspicious. - Fredrick**

**Really Trucy? That's two out of three questions you tried to screw us all up! - Apollo**

"Who's doing the third one?"

"I am Fred." Kagero explained

**QUESTION 3**

**What is the number of days hath September, April, June, and November, plus ten?**

"Thirty days plus ten, makes the answer forty."

"We are at sixty." Fredrick explained "The secret number is that minus question nine."

**I feel bad for not answering any questions, so I went to do the last one. - Oboro**

"This last one is twelve! The number is forty eight!"

"OK. I'll try it."

**48**

**INCORRECT**

"WHAT?" Fredrick gasped

"THAT'S NOT IT?" Apollo asked worried

"Wait. Oboro, you didn't say what your question was." Kagero remembered

"Oh yeah!"

"Hurry! We only have a minute left!" she reminded

"Alright!"

**QUESTION 9**

**If you order a baker's dozen of cupcakes, how many cupcakes will you get?**

"OBORO!"

"What K?"

"A BAKER'S DOZEN ISN'T TWELVE!"

"It's not?"

"NO IT'S THIRTEEN!"

"Kagero. Do you want me to try forty seven?"

"Yes."

**47**

**SAFE UNLOCKED**

"WE GOT IT!"

"YES!"

"WOOOO!"

"Congratulations everyone. The safe is unlocked, which means the group pot is now at $109,000. As much as you all would like to celebrate, I suggest we head back to the hotel. After all, the third quiz is in a few hours."

**Since it was only a five minute challenge, there wasn't a lot of suspicious activity. However Oboro got an easy question, but still messed it up. - Larry**

**How is Oboro running her own business, yet can't even figure out what a baker's dozen is? She's either really dumb, or the Mole. - Kagero**

**I misread the question. I didn't even see the word 'baker's' in there. That's what happens when I'm under pressure. - Oboro**


	10. E3 P3 QUIZ 3

**7:00 PM**

**It's time for the quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.**

**Question 1. What is the Mole's gender?**

**A. Male**

**B. _Female_**

**Out of the three questions Trucy answered these past few days, she only got one right. - Apollo**

**Quest****ion 2. For this episode, what group was the Mole in?**

**A. Good with Letters**

**B. Good with Numbers**

**I don't think anyone picked the wrong group to be in. That doesn't help me at all. - Oboro**

**Question 3. For this episode, what challenge did the Mole participate in?**

**A. Get Your Word On**

**B. Secret Number**

**The more I think about it, the more I suspect Trucy being the Mole. - Miciah**

**Question 4. In challenge #5, Get Your Word On, what desk did the Mole sit at?**

**A. 101**

**B. 102**

**C. 103**

**D. 104**

**E. 105**

**F. 106**

**G 107**

**H. The Mole was not there**

**Wright only got two words. I know he can do so much better. - Miles**

**Question 5. In challenge #5, Get Your Word On, how many unique words did the Mole make?**

**A. 0**

**B. 1**

**C. 2**

**D. 3**

**E. 4**

**F. 5**

**G. The Mole was not there**

**That challenge could've easily been sabotaged, so the Mole can say it was just bad luck. - Lucina**

**Miciah couldn't come up with any unique words. That's just sad in my opinion. - Maya**

**Question 6. In challenge #5, Get Your Word On, did the Mole win an exemption?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. The Mole was not there**

**Edgeworth come up with internationalization out of nowhere. WHAT? - Phoenix**

**Edgey is so smart, and that's why he's one of my top suspects. - Larry**

**Question 7. In challenge #6, Secret Number, how many questions did the Mole answer?**

**A. 0**

**B. 1**

**C. 2**

**D. 3**

**E. The Mole was not there**

**Fredrick led us through the challenge, yet he didn't even bother to answer one question. - Trucy**

**Larry probably decided to help out the most, because he's a lot of people's top suspect. - Fredrick**

**Question 8. In challenge #6, Secret Number, did the Mole ever input any numbers into the safe?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. The Mole was not there**

**Ike didn't know what a homophone was. Since he didn't know, that obviously wastes time. - Athena**

**Every time Ike sabotages a challenge, he makes my blood boil. - Simon**

**Question 9. What is the Mole's job?**

**A. Lawyer**

**B. Psychologist**

**C. Cop**

**D. Marine**

**E. Surgeon**

**F. Artist**

**G. Student**

**H. Secretary**

**I. Pediatrician**

**J. Prosecutor**

**K. Tailor**

**L. False Prisoner**

**M. Magician**

**My top suspect is Oboro. She runs her own clothes business, yet she can't even figure out a simple number expression! - Kagero**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Athena**

**C. Fredrick**

**D. Ike**

**E. Kagero**

**F. Larry**

**G. Lucina**

**H. Maya**

**I. Miciah**

**J. Miles**

**K. Oboro**

**L. Phoenix**

**M. Simon**

**N. Trucy**

**I'm starting to think that the Mole is Athena. She helped the team a lot in the word challenge. That would clearly throw some suspicion off her. - Ike**

**8:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your third execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's third victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was five seconds."

"WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"NO WAY!"

"UGH!"

"Now that you're all settled down again, let's begin."

"Miles, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

MILES

**GREEN**

"Wow! I thought it was going to be red."

"Oboro."

OBORO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YES!"

"Larry."

LARRY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"SWEET!"

"Maya."

MAYA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Maya Fey is here to stay!"

"Athena."

ATHENA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"LET'S GO!"

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Good!"

"Simon."

SIMON

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Just wait til your name gets called."

"Apollo."

APOLLO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YEAH!"

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are you done?"

"No. BOOOOOOOO-"

"Let it go, Simon." Athena groaned

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YAY!"

"Kagero."

KAGERO

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"OH NO!" Lucina gasped

"K!" Oboro wailed

"Kagero, please come with me."

"Bye O! Bye Lucina!"


	11. E4 P1 C7 - Combo Breakers

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"Nick, I have it. Is the twenty letter word internationalization?"

"CONGRATULATIONS MILES! YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF AN EXEMPTION!"

**How did he just get that out of thin air?**

**That challenge could have been thrown off as just luck. **

"You have five minutes to input the secret number into this safe."

"Well?"

"I, um-"

"HURRY TRUCY!"

"STOP PRESSURING ME!"

"GIVE US THE ANSWER!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"I DON'T KNOW GOLF!"

**Is she serious? **

**That's two out of three she didn't know.**

**48 **

**INCORRECT**

"OBORO!"

"What?"

"A BAKER'S DOZEN ISN'T TWELVE!"

"It's not?"

"NO! IT'S THIRTEEN!"

**47**

**CORRECT**

**Nice job Oboro. You almost cost us twenty grand!**

**She runs her own business, yet she can't figure out a simple number expression? I find that hard to believe.**

"Kagero."

KAGERO

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida?**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York?**

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**BS is officially over, but at least I still have my main alliance of Fred and Ike. - Lucina**

**K and I were somewhat close. I was going to ask her for a finale deal. - Oboro**

**I bet a lot of people were tied on the quiz because of 'the Mole was not there' option. I bet I was in the tie too, so I'm glad I had the exemption. - Miles**

**11:55 PM**

**Boston Logan International Airport**

While waiting for their next flight, an alliance has their secret meeting.

"Ike, we would like to welcome you to Lucirick!" Lucina beamed

"What's Lucirick?"

"It's our alliance name. We decided to combine our names." Fredrick explained

"Well, shouldn't we change the name now that I'm in the alliance?"

"To what?" Lucina asked

"I was thinking about it, and I really like Operation: LIFE."

"LIFE?" Fredrick wondered "What does that mean?"

"Lucina, Ike, Fredrick, Eliminate."

"That's not bad." Fredrick complimented

"Yeah. Lucina agreed "It sounds fierce. It's don't mess with us, or we'll mess with you."

**I feel like I can trust Ike a little bit, but I'm still careful about how much information I give him. - Fredrick**

**Now that I have an alliance, I have the numbers to take out Simon and Athena. After all, three is greater than two. - Ike**

**DAY 8**

**October 28th, 2019. 3:30 PM**

**MYRTLE BEACH, SOUTH CAROLINA**

**Challenge #7 - Combo Breakers**

"Welcome to Myrtle Beach! As some of you know today, October 28th, is my half birthday! To celebrate, I figure I'd bring you guys to the place where my family used to take me on vacation. With that out of the way, let's move onto the next challenge. This challenge is called "Combo Breakers." I need one player who is trusted, six who are selfless, and six of you who are distrustful."

"I know I'm distrustful." Simon smirked

"For once, I agree with you." Ike admitted "And I know you don't trust me, so I'll join you."

"Miles?"

"What Fred?"

"You decided to go for the exemption last round, so you should go over there too."

**I wasn't going to argue with him, so I agreed on one condition. - Miles**

"I'll do it, but I want Trucy and Larry with us."

"WHAT?"

"WHY US?"

"You guys went for exemptions too."

**To be honest, he has a point there. - Larry**

**I'm not thrilled about being distrustful. My AAA allies trust me, I hope. - Trucy**

**I'll have a talk with him later. No one calls out my daughter like that. - Phoenix**

"We still need one more person." Fredrick explained "Any volunteers? If not, I'll go."

**Why would Fred put himself in that position? I'm so confused right now. - Maya**

"Out of us seven, who's the most trusted?" Athena asked

"Mr Wright?" Apollo guessed

"I'm good with Nick being the trusted one." Maya agreed

"Me too." Miciah answered

"I'll vote for Phoenix too." Oboro added in

**I can't believe everyone's trusting me! I thought I wouldn't get a majority vote. - Phoenix**

**Phoenix is probably the least suspicious out of everyone here. - Miciah**

"So, Phoenix is trusted, Apollo, Athena, Lucina, Maya, Miciah, and Oboro are selfless, and Fredrick, Ike, Larry, Miles, Simon, and Trucy are distrustful. Yes?"

"Yes!"

"OK. Here's how this challenge is going to work. As you can see, behind Phoenix, there is a wall with six colors on it."

**RED ORANGE YELLOW GREEN BLUE PURPLE**

"Each distrustful player will have two minutes will go down one path. At the end of the path, there will be a question written in a color that's on the wall. There will also be a walkie talkie at the end of the path, and Phoenix will be able to hear your answer. You will not be allowed to say the question, only the color and number. Once all the distrustful players have gone, Phoenix will write the numbers on the wall. If all six numbers are correct, you will earn $30,000. In the event that one or more numbers are incorrect, I will give the selfless players an offer. There will be more on that later. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright, let's begin. Does anyone want to go first?"

"I will."

"OK, your time starts now."

**I wanted to go first, so I could choose any path I wanted. - Simon**

Simon ran down path five. This is his question.

**BLUE**

**Get Your Word On**

**The number of tables in the library, minus the number of players that added money to the pot**

"OK. Blue is two."

"Simon, I need to know who is going next."

"I'll pick Ike."

Ike went down path one.

**RED **

**Chesapeake Jump**

**The number of players who jumped off the bridge, minus the number of players who made the jump**

"Red six."

"Ike, who's going next?"

"Fred."

Fredrick went down path three.

**YELLOW**

**I'm On A Boat**

**The number of different colored canoes, minus the number of teams for the race**

"Yellow is two."

"Who's going next Fredrick?"

"I'm going to pick Trucy."

Trucy went down path four.

**GREEN**

**Maize**

**The number of lights, plus the number of Good Decision players**

**I was the good decision player, but I don't remember how many lights there were. - Trucy**

"I think green is six."

"OK. Who's going next?"

"Uncle Edgeworth."

Miles went down path two.

**ORANGE**

**Puzzle Panic**

**The number of solvers that broke a rule, plus the number of O's in the phrase**

"Orange is three."

Larry could only go down path six.

**PURPLE**

**Secret Number**

**The number of players to answer a question, minus the number of digits the safe code had**

"For purple, I have five."

"Phoenix, please write down the code that you think will earn you money."

**632625**

"Phoenix, you are…..incorrect."

**I figured the code wouldn't be right. Trucy probably messed up her answer. - Apollo**

**I bet Ike got his answer wrong. That sounds like something that he would do. - Athena**

"Smart players here is your offer. You have the opportunity to go down all six paths, and check their answers. The first path will be given for free, but each additional path will take $2,000 away from the $30,000 that this challenge is worth. So, if you go down all six paths, this challenge will only be worth $20,000."

"We got to do all six." Miciah explained "Who's with me?"

The other selfless players all agreed, and Miciah was chosen to go down the paths.

"Phoenix, red is six."

"OK. Come back, and go to orange."

"That's what I'm doing!"

**I don't care if we're fined $10,000. We need to see if every answer is correct or not. - Miciah**

"Orange is wrong. It's four."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

**If we didn't check all these answers, it would've been a less chance of winning. - Maya**

"Two is right for yellow."

**We're called selfless for a reason. We're the most likely to help the group out. - Athena**

"Trucy is so wrong. I don't know how she got six."

"What's the right answer then?"

"Three. No, it's four. Sorry about that."

**Trucy was way off apparently. I knew she was distrustful since day one. - Apollo**

"Simon has two right."

**Simon actually got the question right? I didn't expect to hear that. - Ike**

"The last one I believe is four."

"So do 642424?"

"Yeah. Try that."

**642424**

"Phoenix you are…...CORRECT! The group has now earned $20,000 for the pot, bringing the total to $129,000!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"GO MICIAH!"

**Miciah absolutely dominated those questions. Nothing suspicious about her whatsoever. - Oboro**

**Three of distrustful people got their answers wrong. That's suspicious. - Phoenix**

**Trucy's the only one that was way off. The others may have just been mistakes. - Apollo**


	12. E4 P2 C8 - Kidnapped Crisis

**OCEAN 22, 6:00 PM**

As the players finished their dinner, they all get offered a piece of cake. Not all of it was eaten however, there was still one piece left untouched.

"Who wants this last piece?"

"I'll take it Nick. I'm really hungry tonight."

Little did Fredrick know, taking the last piece would have him pay a price..

**DAY 9**

**OCTOBER 29th, 2019**

**2:29 AM**

Several people in black ski masks walked into Fredrick's room."

"Fredrick!" one of the masked people said

"What?" yawned a sleepy Fredrick

"OK. He's awake. Get him boys." ordered the same masked person

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU- MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Fredrick yelled as his mouth got duct taped

**I could've taken them all on, but I was so tired. I couldn't defend myself. - Fredrick**

**8:55 AM**

"Has anyone seen Fred?" Larry asked worried

"We sent some people to look for him." Ike explained

"You guys can't find him either?"

"Nope."

"Ike! His room is completely locked." Lucina explained

"We tried knocking on the door, and calling his name." Miciah added "That didn't work either."

"You guys!" Apollo yelled as he and Phoenix ran in "There's no security camera footage from last night."

"We need to tell Nick what happened." Phoenix explained

"Oh. I know what happened."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked

"Since Fredrick took the last piece of cake, he has been taken hostage. My goons had to take him hostage, because that's a part of this next challenge."

**Challenge 8 - Kidnapped Crisis**

This challenge is called "Kidnapped Crisis." and it's worth $50,000. Starting at nine, you'll have three hours to find Fredrick. Speaking of Fredrick, I'll give you a free thirty second call with him. Who wants to take the phone?'

"I'll take it."

**I'm Fred's closest ally right now. It's only fair that I talk to him. - Lucina**

"Fred?"

"Hey, Lucina!"

"What happened to you?"

"I was woken up, and I got duct taped. They blindfolded me, and put a bag over my head. I walked to the car, and we drove for a while. Eventually, I'm on a boat. After a minute ride, or two, I walk to some sort of cell. That's how I'm here."

"Ten seconds left."

"Quick! Can you see anything, like where you are?"

"Yeah. I can see out of this one window. There's a bunch of water, cannons, a US flag, and I hear people nearby. There are also some boats passing."

"How close are the people?"

"They can't hear me now, but if I was allowed to yell-"

"Time's up. Lucina you can keep the phone, and contact Fredrick for thirty seconds, but each call will fine the pot $5,000."

"Got it."

One more thing, I'm giving you three vehicles to use on your rescue mission. They are: a helicopter with stainless steel blades, a boat called the White Hedgehog, and a car with the license plate number of C11R5. I need four people in each vehicle. There is also one key in each vehicle. Each key unlocks one of the three locks on Lucina's door. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"OK. You're time starts…NOW!"

**HELICOPTER: Apollo, Trucy, Miles, & Ike**

**BOAT: Larry, Miciah, Maya, & Lucina**

**CAR: Phoenix, Athena, Simon, & Oboro**

Lucina is being held captive at Fort Sumter, which was where the very first battle of the Civil War took place. Each vehicle also has a clue to guide them to the fort. The helicopter team has a book about the Civil War. The boat team has a pamphlet about the Atlantic Ocean, and the car team has a map of South Carolina.

**After, we got into our vehicles, we decided to test our walkie talkies to see if they worked well. - Oboro**

"Helicopter team, can you hear us?" Oboro called

"Yeah. We're taking off now." Ike answered

"Perfect. Boat team, are you there?"

"We hear you loud, and clear Oboro." Miciah answered "We're leaving the dock now."

"We got our key." Apollo said into the walkie talkie

"Same." Athena confirmed "We also found a map of South Carolina."

"We got ours too!" Maya exclaimed

"Edgeworth?"

"Yes Wright?"

"Do you have map in the helicopter?"

"No."

"We don't have anything either." Larry sighed

**The only thing we know is that she's somewhere in South Carolina. That's not a lot of help. - Larry**

**I remember Lucina said that she could see water, and we also have a boat to use. That's when I thought of an idea. - Athena**

"Wait. You guys!"

"What's up, Athena?" Phoenix asked her  
"Lucina said she could see a lot of water, and some boats. Right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that got me thinking, what if she's somewhere the coast!"

"That's a good idea, Athena!" Apollo complimented

"Where should we start then?" Maya asked

"We could go from north to south." Simon thought

"No! South to north!" Ike fought "We'd just be turning around!"

"But, we're closer to the border of North Carolina than Georgia!"

"Simon's making sense." Athena explained

"I agreed with Simon." Trucy added

"Me too." Miciah jumped in

"But-"

"Shut up, Ike! We're turning around!"

**Of course, Simon gets his way. AGAIN! I can't stand that ass*beep* - Ike**

**Ike's plan didn't make any sense! If we went south first, we'll start our searching later. We only have three hours, you know. - Simon**

"Hey you guys!"

"What's up, Miciah?" Trucy asked

"We have a pamphlet."

"A pamphlet?"

"Yes." Maya confirmed "It's about to Atlantic Ocean, and all its islands."

"Island?" Ike asked

"It makes sense." Miles explained "Fredrick said after the boat ride, he took a brief walk to the cell. Islands are usually really small."

"Is there any islands north of Myrtle Beach?" Simon asked

"Yes. There's one called Mink Island." Phoenix confirmed

"Helicopter team! Start looking for your clue before we arrive!" Miciah ordered

**If we get this third clue, we could most likely figure out where Fred is. - Apollo**

"Does anyone see any in the helicopters see cannons?" Oboro asked

"Negative." Trucy reported "There's no US flag either. We're in the wrong area."

"I told you Simon!"

"Whatever. At least we got the northern area cleared."

"Where the next island Daddy?" Trucy asked

**2:00:00**

"Attention players! Two hours left!"

"Come on Daddy!"

"I'm trying Truce! OK, it's called Cape Island. It's just a bit south of Myrtle Beach. We're heading there now."

"OK! Can you take us to Cape Island?" Miles asked the pilot

"Cape Island please." Larry asked the sailor

**We've already wasted a third of our time, and we've only checked a small portion of the coast. It's sad, really. - Trucy**

**We shouldn't have to be having to check every island we come across. The helicopter team needs to hurry up, and find that clue. - Phoenix**

"YOU GUYS!" Ike called "I see a US flag on the top of that home!"

"Are there people and cannons?" Maya asked him

"I can see one person, but I don't see any cannons."

"So, that's not the place then." Athena groaned

"Or, maybe you're not looking close enough." Simon explained "Jump out, so you can get a better view."

"Just ignore him." Lucina commanded

**1:00:00**

"One hour left!"

"Well, what do we do?" Apollo asked "It kind of looks like a place that you can hide someone."

"Should I just call Fred?" Lucina asked "Ask if he can hear the helicopter?"

"Yes." everyone else decided

***RING***

"Hello?"

"Fred! It's me Lucina."

"Lucina?"

"Yes. Listen, we know you're somewhere on an island."

"Huh?"

"You're on an island."

"What?"

"Look, can you hear a helicopter."

"WHAT?"

"A HELICOPTER!"

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU CAUSE THERE'S A HELICOPTER NEARBY!"

"You hear it!"

"THIS HELICOPTER IS REALLY LOUD-"

"OK. I barely heard him say that he can hear us." Ike affirmed "He's in this island somewhere! We need to-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT APOLLO?" Athena fumed

"WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME?" Ike interrogated

"He's not at Cape Island."  
"What do you mean?" Simon then asked

"While Fredrick was talking, Miles and I found our clue!"

"What is it, Edgeworth?" Phoenix wondered

"It's a book about the Civil War. I flipped through it, and I saw the first battle took place on the coast of South Carolina. It's a little island called-"

"FORT SUMTER!" the car team agreed altogether

"Congratulations. You guys have figured out Fredrick's location. Now at Charleston, the car team must join the players on the boat, and they will arrive on the island together. All players must be present at the cell door in order to start unlocking with the keys."

**We thought we were in the right place, and then the helicopter team finally gets their clue! I'm so upset at them right now for not finding it sooner! I know it's all Ike's fault too. - Simon**

**My mind's going to be blown if we win this . First off, the people in the car make us get distracted with the whole "North Carolina and Georgia border" thing. Then Fred says he hears the helicopter when we're a half an hour away! - Miles**

"Boat team, did you hear that? We're merging with you guys, and we're going to Fort Sumter." Phoenix explained

Unlike the other times someone talked, there was no response.

"Hello? Boat team?"

There was still silence."

"Apollo?"

"What's up Mr. Wright?"

"The boat team isn't answering."

"What?"

"Yes. I'm going to have Athena drive up, and call them over. We'll just meet you guys there."

**30:00**

As the boat team was thinking about their next move, Athena pulled up next to them.

***HOOOOOOOONK***

"Athena?" Maya called

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" she yelled

"We were looking around this place for the last half an hour, and-"

"FREDRICK WAS LYING!" she yelled while interrupting Larry

"We know." he moaned back

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS MEET US AT CHARLESTON?"

"Charleston? What are you talking about?" Miciah asked her

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR US TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"No." Lucina explained "We couldn't hear you guys after the call ended. Since we couldn't hear you. We checked the place after the phone hung up. He wasn't there."

"WE SAID DON'T CHECK IT!"

"You didn't give us instructions!"

"YES WE DID! RIGHT APOLLO?"

"Right what?"

"WE TOLD THEM DO NOT CHECK THE PLACE."

"Yes."

"AND THEY CHECKED IT ANYWAY!"

"WHAT-"

"GUUUUUUUUYS!" Lucina interrupted "I found the problem. Our walkie talkie isn't working!"

"WHAT?" Apollo yelled again

"I got this Apollo." Athena assured "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WORKING?"

"Look! Try turning it on!"

"Oh my God! You're right!"

"I told you!"

**How the *beep* did the walkie talkie stop working? It was fine right before Lucina called Fred. - Maya**

**None of us touched the walkie talkie. While we were searching the island, we left it on the boat! - Miciah**

**There's no way our walkie talkie could've just stopped working on it's own. - Larry**

**This is exactly what we need! Another complication! - Lucina**

"It doesn't matter now, we just need to get into the boat. Us eight have to travel to Fort Sumter together."

**FORT SUMTER**

**11:55 AM**

"FRED!"

"FREDRICK? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"APOLLO! TRUCY!" Fredrick called "Do you guys have your key?"

"Oh no."

"What's wrong, Trucy?" Ike asked

"I dropped the key."

"WHAT?"

"HOW DID YOU DROP A KEY?"

"You guys were going so fast. I couldn't keep up, and there are five minutes left. I pushed myself too hard, Polly!"

"OK. Don't panic. Ike! Larry! Go find the key! Hurry!"

**Normally, I'm the one giving the commands being a Marine sergeant. But, a sergeant also doesn't let their team down. - Ike**

"We're here!" Oboro yelled as the group of eight approached the cell

"We have our two keys." Simon explained

"Why's Trucy crying? And where are Ike and Larry?" Phoenix asked

**30**

**29**

**28**

"She dropped the key, so Ike and Larry went to go find it." Apollo explained

"FOUND IT!" Ike yelled as he ran back to the group

"Good." Fredrick sighed with relief "NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS DANG CELL!"

"We have to wait until Larry gets back!" Lucina moaned

"OH COME ON!"

**3**

**2**

**1**

"And your time is up players. Since you all did not make it to the mat, and unlock Fredrick's cell door in time, you guys did not earn the $50,000. And since you called Fredrick once, the pot will be fined $5,000. This brings the pot to $124,000"

"Hey." Larry panted "I'm here. Let's unlock this door-"

"I'm sorry Larry, but the challenge is over."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes! And not only does $50,000 not get added to the pot, Fredrick?"

"Yes?"

"You just earned yourself an exemption from the quiz tonight."

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"And for the record, he did not know about this twist."

"THIS IS JUST GREAT!"

"WAY TO GO, LARRY!"

"ME? TRUCY FORGOT THE KEY!:

"WELL YOUR WALKIE TALKIE GOT ALL BUSTED!"

**As much as I love Trucy, Larry's right on this one. He wouldn't have gone missing in the first place, if Trucy didn't lose the key. - Phoenix**

**This was supposed to be an easy challenge for us, but they all blew it. The only exception was Fredrick, because it might have been a different helicopter he heard. - Lucina**

**Looking back at today's challenge, I'm honestly glad I was hostage. I ended up getting a free exemption out of it, and I didn't have to listen to all that drama happening. - Fredrick**


	13. E4 P3 QUIZ 4

**7:00 PM**

It's time for the quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. In challenge #7, Combo Breakers, what group was the Mole in?**

**A. Trusted**

**B. Selfless**

**C. Distrustful**

**Three people got questions wrong, and they just had to be my top three suspects! That doesn't help me narrow my choices down! - Phoenix**

**Question 2. In challenge #7, Combo Breakers, what path did the Mole go down?**

**A. Path 1**

**B. Path 2**

**C. Path 3**

**D. Path 4**

**E. Path 5**

**F. Path 6**

**G. All of them**

**H. None of them**

**And just when I think Trucy can't get any more suspicious, she gets a question wrong AGAIN and losses the key! - Apollo**

**Larry's question was by far the easiest one, and he got it wrong. - Miles**

**Question 3. In challenge #7, Combo Breakers, what color question did the Mole answer?**

**A. Red**

**B. Orange**

**C. Yellow**

**D. Green**

**E. Blue**

**F. Purple**

**G. All of them**

**H. None of them**

**I understand how I missed my question, cause the challenge was only for five minutes. But Edgey missed his too? That had to have been on purpose. - Larry**

**Question 4. In challenge #7, Combo Breakers, what challenge was the Mole's question about?**

**A. Chesapeake Jump**

**B. Puzzle Panic**

**C. I'm On A Boat**

**D. Maize**

**E. Get Your Word On**

**F. Secret Number**

**G. All of them**

**H. None of them**

**The questions at the beach were so easy, and somehow people got them wrong! - Miciah**

**Whenever Miciah is successful in a challenge, she then screws up in the next one. The pattern just then keeps repeating, and it scares me a little bit. - Maya**

**Question 5. In challenge #8, Kidnapped Crisis, what group was the Mole in?**

**A. Boat**

**B. Helicopter**

**C. Car**

**D. Hostage**

**Fred said he heard the helicopter. How in the world could he have heard the helicopter when we weren't even close to the right area? - Trucy**

**Question 6. In challenge #8, Kidnapped Crisis, what hint did the Mole's group have?**

**A. Book about the Civil War**

**B. Map of South Carolina**

**C. ****Pamphlet to the Atlantic Ocean**

**D. The Mole did not have a hint**

**The helicopter team took FOREVER to find that book. We could've won if it wasn't for them. - Athena**

**I bet it was Ike who distracted his team from looking around. - Simon**

**Question 7. In challenge #8, Kidnapped Crisis, when did the Mole's group find their hint?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. The Mole didn't have a hint**

**Simon found the hint, and told us to go north. That ended up wasting an hour! - Ike**

**Question 8. In challenge #8, Kidnapped Crisis, how did the Mole's group merge?**

**A. They switched vehicles at Charleston**

**B. They stayed in their vehicle at Charleston**

**C. The Mole didn't merge with another group**

**Thanks a lot Larry. You made yourself get lost, just so we could lose fifty grand! - Lucina**

**There was so much suspicious activity, but Larry's is really standing out to me. - Fredrick**

**Question 9. What is the Mole's last name?**

**A. Blackquill**

**B. Butz**

**C. Cykes**

**D. Edgeworth**

**E. Fey**

**F. Greil**

**G. Justice**

**H. Lewary**

**I. Lowell**

**J. Silverstin**

**K. Valla**

**L. Wright**

**Trucy's a magician, so she could've easily just made the key disappear. - Oboro**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Athena**

**C. Fredrick**

**D. Ike**

**E. Larry**

**F. Lucina**

**G. Maya**

**H. Miciah**

**I. Miles**

**J. Oboro**

**K. Phoenix**

**L. Simon**

**M. Trucy**

**8:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your fourth execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's fourth victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was...ONE second."

"ONE!?"

"COME ON!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DANG!"

"Let's begin shall we? Fredrick, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

FREDRICK

**GREEN**

"Good luck everyone!"

"Can I get mine over with?"

"Are you sure, Athena?"

"Yes. I can't hold the suspense."

"OK. Athena."

ATHENA

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"CYKES!"

"Athena, please come with me."

"Au revoir mes amis."

"Bye Athena!" the girls waved

"See ya, Cykes!" Simon called

"Wait! Athena! Take care of the agency when you get home. That's an order!" Phoenix ordered

"You got it, Boss!" she replied as she finally vanished out of sight

"One down, and one to go." Ike laughed

"WHAT WAS THAT GREIL?" Simon yelled

"Oh, nothing."

"NO! SAY THAT AGAIN! I *BEEP*ING DARE YOU!"

"One down, and one to go."

Simon started to lunge at him, but as soon he got out of his seat, Fredrick pinned him down on the ground.

"I wouldn't even think about laying a hand on him." Fredrick huffed as he held Simon down

"Awww, how cute! The sergeant has a little bodyguard. Too bad that won't be for long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say I have a few ways to kill you in your sleep."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry. Once I kill you, I'll let you reunite with Ike and Lucina if you know what I'm saying."

"That's not going to happen, cause us three will beat you at this game!" Lucina challenged

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"A whiny little bit-"

Lucina was about to lunge at Simon, but Ike got a hold of her.

"Let it go, Lucina." Ike whispered

"No. He called me a-"

"I don't care what he called you. He's going to get his karma either way."

"Look. I'd love to stay, and chat some more, but I'm going to my room. Fredrick, can get off me now?"

"Fine, put know if you even try another physical assault on my friends-"

"I get it."

Simon, and Operation LIFE went their separate ways, and eventually the other players followed them back into the hotel.


	14. E5 P1 C9 - Pick Your Poison

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"You must write down the six numbers that you think will be the correct combination."

**632625**

"Incorrect."

"WHAT?"

"Selfless players, you have a chance to correct all six answers."

**642424**

"That is correct!"

**Three people blew their answers the first round! **

**Those questions were so easy though. How could they mess them up that bad?**

"I'm glad you guys liked my half birthday cake. Who wants the last piece?"

"I'll take it."

"FREDRICK!"

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU- MMMMMMMMMMMM"

"Fredrick has been kidnapped. You're challenge is to find him."

"Can you hear the helicopter?"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you cause of the helicopter."

**How could you have heard the helicopter? We weren't even in the right area.**

"Where's the third key at?"

"I lost it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?"

"I found it!"

"But, where's Larry?"

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRY!"

"Times up."

"I'm here. Let's go!"

"IT'S TOO LATE NOW!"

**Thanks a lot Larry, because of you we don't get fifty grand, and Fred has an exemption.**

"Tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was…..one second."

"Can I go first?"

"Athena."

ATHENA

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"One down, and one to go."

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I *BEEP*ING DARE YOU!"

"One down, and one to go."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Let's just say, I have a few ways to kill you in your sleep."

"The three of us will beat you in this game."

"Bring it on, bitch."

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York?**

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**I'm happy that Athena's gone, but Simon leaving would've been a lot better. - Ike**

**Simon's going to pay for calling me a bitch at the execution ceremony. - Lucina**

**As a cop I've had to deal with gangs shooting at me. Simon, and his one little threat, isn't scaring me one bit. - Fredrick**

**Not that Cykes is gone, I'll need some new allies. Luckily for me, I think I found the perfect people. - Simon**

**Myrtle Beach International Airport**

**10:17 PM**

"Hey, Larry?"

"Hi, Simon!"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh…...sure."

"Great. So, I was wondering if we could ally."

"Why though? We barely even each other."

"A few minutes ago, I overheard Fredrick, Ike, and Lucina talking. They think your the Mole."

"Really?"

"Yes. And, they suspect me too."

"No way!"

"So, if we work together-"

"We could eliminate them."

"Exactly."

"Let's do it."

**I'm glad Simon told me this information. I think we'd be a good duo. - Larry**

"Where are Trucy and Apollo?" Maya asked Phoenix

"I haven't seen either of them since we arrived at the airport."

"Hey. Sorry we're late." Apollo groaned

"What took you so long?" Phoenix asked

"Simon asked us for an alliance." Trucy explained

"Why?"

"He said: you two are friends with Cykes, and I figured we could avenge her together." Apollo answered

"But, we turned his offer down. You two are really the only ones we trust." Trucy added

**I'm glad Trucy and Apollo made the decision to stay with AAA. We need them more than ever, since we're down a number. - Phoenix **

**I'm happy they're sticking with us, but I would've taken the offer. In this game, information is like currency. The more you have, the better off you'll be. - Maya**

"Why did you call this meeting, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked him

"We need to figure out what to do now that tensions in other alliances."

"Seriously, Daddy? We just need to lay low."

"But, it's not that simple. What if we try to get dragged into the drama. Then what?"

"Dragged in, how?"

"Let's say Simon throws one of our names under the bus."

**Why would he throw one of us under the bus, if we don't even talk to him? Mr. Wright is really paranoid. - Apollo**

**Whenever there's some sort of fight, Daddy goes into what I like to call Phoenix Paranoia. - Trucy**

"Don't worry about it, Nick." Maya assured "We'll figure something out if it does happen. But for now, we need to keep laying low-"

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but us girls talk for a minute?" Oboro asked them

"Um, sure."

"Yeah."

As Apollo and Phoenix left, Miciah came over and joined in.

"Are we having an alliance meeting?"

"Yes. So, since we're down a number, I was wondering could we invite Lucina in?"

"But she's usually hanging around us girls, and isn't really into fashion and gossip like we are." Maya explained

"But, she's still a girl, and got called a bitch." Oboro defended

"But, if we let her in, we'll be choosing a side for this fight." Trucy added "We don't want the boys to know that there's a girl alliance."

"That's true." Miciah thought "Also if we side with Lucina, we'll be betraying Athena."

"OK. You guys win! Lucina's still not in the group."

**First I had to leave out K, now I have to leave out Lucina. This sucks, cause I wanted us all to be sisters together. - Oboro**

**I actually wanted Lucina to be in the group too, but now's not the best timing. We just need to stick to being Four Girls for now. - Miciah**

**DAY 10**

**October 30th, 2019**

**ROCKY MOUNTAIN NATIONAL PARK, COLORADO. 10:15 AM**

**Challenge #9 - Pick Your Poison **

"Welcome to the Rockies! You're next challenge is called "Pick Your Poison." It's worth $40,000. Now, I have a question for you guys. Who do you think knows the group the best?"

"Nïck!"

"Phoenix."

"Me?"

"Absolutely."

"Wright, you've been keeping notes about all of us in your journal."

"That's true!"

"Fine. We'll say I know the group best."

"OK, Phoenix please come with me."

**Wright just loves his journal for some reason. I can't imagine what he'd do in this game without it. - Miles**

"Phoenix, for this challenge, you'll be assigning roles for each player. The most important role you will be picking is the best swimmer. The swimmer will be swimming in this pool that's behind me. As long as they are treading water, the challenge will continue."

"OK."

"The second most important role is the best coder. Once all other players have finished their task at their station, they will see a number flash on their monitor. They will run over to this computer, and tell their number to the best coder player. If the best coder player figures out the code, and types it into the computer correctly, you guys will win the $40,000. As long as the swimmer is still swimming of course."

**This is a lot of pressure on me. If I even give one person the wrong task, we'll have a chance of losing $40,000. - Phoenix **

"Alright thank you, Phoenix. I'll let the players know which roles they've been assigned."

**Station 1. Most Agile - Simon**

**Station 2. Best Aim - Trucy**

**Station 3. Best Musician - Oboro **

**Station 4. Best Runner - Ike **

**Station 5. Best Digger - Apollo **

**Station 6. Best Navigator - Lucina **

**Station 7. Most Fearless - Maya **

**Station 8. Most Resourceful - Fredrick **

**Station 9. Best Singer - Miciah **

**Station 10. Best Swimmer - Larry**

**Station 11. Best Coder - Miles**

"OK, I have a few more rules to explain before the challenge can begin. Once Larry steps into the water, the challenge will begin. Once you've all said your number to Miles, he will see a hint on his computer screen. You can help him solve the code if you want, but each person that helps him will fine $5,000 the pot. Also, Miles only has one chance to input the code. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"  
"Larry, are you ready?"

"Let's do it." he said as he jumped in

As the players watched him jump into the pool, they all started their tasks.

**I had to hit a target with a throwing knife. I'm glad Daddy picked this task for me, cause I use that in my magic act. - Trucy**

"YAY! FIRST TRY!"

**I got picked to be resourceful. I had to light a fire without using flint, or matches. Luckily, being a former boy scout, I didn't have a problem at all. - Fredrick**

"I got three!" Trucy exclaimed

"Hey Miles, my number is six." Fredrick added

"Got it. Thanks guys!"

"I'm eight!" Miciah added

**I had to listen to "Oh Shenandoah" and then sing it correctly. - Miciah**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Do you guys hear that?" Miciah asked

"Yeah. What is that screaming?" Trucy wondered

"Look! Up there!" Phoenix pointed out "It's Maya!"

**It sucks I could only skydive one time. I wanted to do it over and over again. - Maya**

"I have the number one." Maya told him

"I'm nine." Simon called

**For my task, I had to make my way through an obstacle course. - Simon**

"Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow." Oboro sang as she hit the notes on the piano

"YES!" I got the treasure chest!" Apollo cheered as he dug it up

"Hey, Miles. I'm the number seven." Oboro called

"I'm two." Apollo added

"DONE!" Ike exclaimed as he stepped off the treadmill

**Running two miles isn't that bad if you're in great shape. - Ike**

"I'm five!"

"How are you doing Larry?" Miles asked him

"I'm alright. Who's done their tasks?"

"Everyone but Lucina. Hang it there, OK?"

"Yep."

**Lucina's taking a really long time. Where is she? - Oboro**

**If Lucina doesn't get back here within the next minute, I'm going to scream. - Simon**

"I'm here!"

"Finally." Miles sighed "Quick! What's your number!"

*BEEP* Lucina called as she ran back into the maze

**I had to go to the end of the maze, memorize my number, then go back the way I came. I ended up getting so lost, I forgot my number! - Lucina**

"Did you figure it out yet?" Larry asked

"No. She forgot her number!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Just keep going."

"But, I've been here for almost half an hour. I don't think I can swim much longer."

**Please hurry Lucina. My legs are starting to get a little bit numb. - Larry**

"IT'S FOUR MILES!"

"Oh thank God."

**Hint: Once upon a time, I met a sneaky little girl named Caged H Fib.**

"Larry. I think I have the code. Hold on."

**I looked at the name for a few minutes, and I noticed the letters were early in the alphabet. So I thought C would equal three, A would equal one, and so on. - Miles**

"OK. I'm hitting enter now."

"So, I can come out?"

"Yes. I already hit enter."

**31754 8 692**

**Caged H Fib**

.

.

.

.

.

**CORRECT**

"Congratulations! You guys have earned $40,000 for the pot! That brings the new pot total to $164,000!"

**Lucina took forever to make her way through a simple maze, and didn't remember her number? That's extremely suspicious. - Oboro**

**Larry's legs went numb like that? I find that a little hard to believe. - Miles**

**I'm happy I picked the right people, but I would've picked someone else if I knew Lucina was going to struggle that much. - Phoenix**

**Miles was taking awhile to figure out a simple code. I bet a middle schooler could've figured it out faster. - Simon**


	15. E5 P2 C10 - Fright Night

**Day 11**

**October 31st, 2019**

**STANLEY HOTEL 12:00 AM**

**Challenge #10 - Fright Night**

"Happy Halloween players! This is the perfect time for the next challenge: "Fright Night." You're probably wondering why I haven't called lock down yet. Well, it's about to happen. Once you get inside your room, you will find a metal virtual reality headset. You have to put them on, and keep them on until seven in the morning. For every player that is successful, I will add $5,000 to the group pot."

**There's got to be more to this challenge. It can't be that easy. - Fredrick**

**I'm not scared of anything Halloween related, so bring it on. - Apollo**

The players are correct about something being on the headset. What they don't know is that for the next seven hours, they will be facing their worst fears. Of course they don't have to go the whole seven hours, they can just use the safe word to exit out of the virtual reality. The safe word is: Halloween.

**APOLLO**

He is seen walking through a forest. Everything is fine, until he smelled smoke in the distance. He turned around, and ran when he saw a forest fire chasing him.

**I almost died in a fire when I was little. My father died while trying to save me. It was so scary seeing my father engulfed in flames. - Apollo**

**FREDRICK**

Fredrick is seen tied up in a dark warehouse. He tried to escape, but is held down and beat by several hooded figures.

"Trying to escape are you? Well, that's not happening."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do we want? Revenge."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You took us to jail, Officer Lewary."

"Who are you?'

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is we're finally going to get our revenge."

"By torturing me?"

"Correct, but there's more."

"What do you mean?"

"Bring the bitches in boys."

Two of the hooded figures went to the next room. They brought out a woman, and a teenager.

"FREDDY!"

"SUMIA! CYNTHIA!"

"DADDY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE MY-" Fredrick started to yell before being kicked again

"Strip them."

Fredrick watched in horror as the hooded figures started taking off the female's clothes, then their own.

"HALLOWEEN!"

**FREDRICK OUT 12:05 AM**

**No money would convince me to watch my family get raped. - Fredrick**

**IKE**

Ike is seen in the desert with several others in military uniform.

"Sergeant Greil? Where is the next land mine?"

"Three o' clock."

"Where do I need to advance too?"

"Twelve o' clock."

"Yes sir!"

**BOOM**

"What happened?"

"You told us six o' clock sir."

"When did I say that, soldier?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"NO! I SAID SEVEN O-"

**BOOM**

"The enemy's advancing, sir!"

"Where to?"

"Kabul!"

"NO! MY FIGHTERS SHOULD BE STATIONED OUTSIDE THE CITY!"

"They're all inside, sir."

**I'm extremely terrified of letting people down. In my virtual reality I kept giving bad directions, so we would lose battle soon. - Ike**

**LARRY**

Larry is seen in downtown New York.

"Hey baby. If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"And if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together."

"Is your name WiFi? Because I'm really feeling a connection."

"No. My name's Ura. Ura Fag."

"What? I'm straight."

"Really?"

"Yes. I like girls"

"Look down."

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Try that girl over there."

"Twinkle twinkle little star, let's have some fun inside my car."

"Up above the world so high, I hope you fall back down, break your neck, and die."

"I'm out. Halloween."

**LARRY OUT 12:09 AM**

**I have a huge fear of rejection. I'm scared I'll miss out on the one that I can settle down with. - Larry**

**LUCINA**

Lucina is seen studying in her dorm room, until she started screaming when she saw her entire floor covered in cockroaches.

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT COCKROACHES!"

**There's nothing more disgusting than a cockroach. I think I'll be able to last all seven hours, as long as they're not able to crawl on my skin. - Lucina**

**MAYA**

Maya is seen in prison, walking with an officer.

"Welcome to your new home, Ms. Fey."

"I didn't kill him."

"That's not what the judge said."

**Nick saved me from death row so many times, but it's still scary to know I would've ended up here. - Maya**

"I can't be isolated like this! Please! Let me out!"

"We'll let you out on your execution date!"

**MICIAH**

Miciah is seen in the hospital. She is seen grabbing a tongue depressor, but stopped when she saw millions of spiders flood her room.

**How are you supposed to know which spiders are poisonous, or not? One little bite can end your life, so spiders are my worst fear. - Miciah**

**MILES**

Miles is seen in an elevator, but it suddenly came to a screeching halt. He tried pressing a button, but fell backwards as the ground started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" he cried while huddling into a fatal position

**I've always hated earthquakes, especially when stuck in an elevator. When I was a kid, my father died in this scenario. - Miles**

**OBORO**

Oboro is seen answering her front door.

"Package for Oboro Valla."

"That's me! Thank you!"

She brought the package into her room, and quickly opened it. She was mortified when she saw mice jump out.

**I don't like mice at all. They look cute, but you don't know where they've been. - Oboro**

**PHOENIX**

Phoenix is seen at the California DMV.

"Are you Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Cause today's your driving test."

"What?"

"You signed up for today!"

"No I didn't."

"Well, you're going anyway."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OK. What's the first thing you do?"

**I'm absolutely terrified of driving. I've failed my test I don't know how many times due to panic attacks. I can't help myself when I sit in front of a steering wheel. - Phoenix**

**SIMON**

Simon is seen strapped down in a chair, surrounded by several doctors.

"Any last words?"

"What are you doing? Why am I strapped down to this chair?"

"Last words have been spoken. Insert the first needle."

"Wait WHAT?!"

**I've never been able to stand needles, they're so little and pointy. - Simon**

**TRUCY**

Trucy is seen on stage performing, until a dozen snakes started to slither up to her.

"Halloween."

**TRUCY OUT 12:03 AM**

**I hate snakes with a passion. They could bite you, and you'll be dead in minutes. - Trucy**

The nine remaining players have survived the first hour. After each hour, their fear is going to progressively get more intense.

**APOLLO**

HE is still running from the fire, but then starts to duck as sees several fireballs coming towards his face.

**IKE**

"Sergeant! Rebels are coming in from the west!"

"What?"

"They figured out our initial strategy, and are countering with ground and air troops."

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"I can't take this anymore! Halloween!"

**IKE OUT 1:12 AM**

**I've never had a battle go this wrong before. It was just too much for me to handle. - Ike**

**LUCINA**

The cockroaches started crawling up her bed, but Lucina countered by pushing them off with her books.

"Is this the best you can do cockroaches?"

**I was terrified for a few minutes, but then I remembered I had something to defend myself with. - Lucina**

**MAYA**

"Welcome to your new home. You'll be sharing a cell with Fey."

"Wait WHAT?" Maya screamed

"What are you here for?" her new roommate asked

"Um murder. You?"

"Rape."

"HALLOWEEN!"

**MAYA OUT 1:19 AM**

**MICIAH **

Miciah is seen trying to swat away the spiders, but starts to panic more when spiders start falling from the ceiling.

**MILES**

Miles stopped crying once the earthquake was over, but then it suddenly started again. Only this time, it went a number up on the Richter scale.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE?" he screamed

**This earthquake I felt got so much worse. I couldn't stand it much longer. - Miles**

"That's it! Halloween!"

**MILES OUT 1:42 AM**

**OBORO**

Oboro was running away from the dozen mice catching her. She made it back to the living room, and shrieked when she saw a dozen more mice come out.

**PHOENIX**

"You're doing fine, Phoenix."

"Thank you. It's because there's no traffic around for some reason."

"Speaking of traffic, here it comes now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he started to swerve

***HONK***

***HONK***

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STAY ON THE ROAD!"

***HONK***

"I CAN'T!" he defended while crying

"STOP THE CAR!"

***HONK***

"HOW? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING INTERSECTION!"

***HONK***

"DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?"

"NO!"

***HONK***

"THEN STOP BEING A *BEEP* AND STOP THE CAR!"

"IF I DO, PEOPLE WILL RUN INTO US!"

***HONK***

"GET BACK ON THE ROAD!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! HALLOWEEN!"

**PHOENIX OUT 1:58 AM**

**My vision started to blur, cars were honking at me, and the instructor was yelling at me. I couldn't take it anymore. - Phoenix**

**SIMON**

"Insert the second needle."

"No! Halloween!"

**SIMON OUT 1:22 AM**

**I don't understand how anyone can like needles going into your skin. - Simon**

Two hours have passed, and only Apollo, Lucina, Miciah, and Oboro remain.

**APOLLO**

More fireballs are coming towards him, and trees start to fall down blocking his path.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**LUCINA**

Lucina continued to swat the cockroaches away, until her book disappeared.

"NOOOOOO! UH…..UH…..PILLOW!"

**My father taught me if I don't have resources, I got to improvise. - Lucina**

**MICIAH**

Miciah is flapping her arms to get the spiders away, but starts crying when all spiders in the ceiling were replaced with tarantulas.

"NO! NO! THAT'S TOO FAR! HALLOWEEN!"

**MICIAH OUT 2:22 AM**

**OBORO**

Oboro saw a dozen more mice come out. She tried to run away again, but the other areas of the house were blocked. She was forced to stay in the living room.

"I can't take this anymore! Halloween!"

**OBORO OUT 2:10 AM**

**APOLLO**

Apollo started to freak out as the fire started to spread faster. Eventually, he was only a few feet from touching the fire.

"Halloween."

**APOLLO OUT 3:42 AM**

**I knew I wasn't going to be able to outrun the fire from four more hours, so I tapped out before I could feel a burning sensation. - Apollo**

**LUCINA**

Lucina started to groan when her pillows and blankets were taken away.

**There was nothing left on the bed to defend myself with. I knew I'd have to touch the cockroaches eventually, and I didn't want to do that. - Lucina**

"I'm out. Halloween."

**LUCINA OUT 3:43 AM**

**Four hours later…..**

"I'm sorry, but no one lasted until seven. Therefore, no money has been added to the group pot. But Lucina, you lasted the longest. As a reward, you will get an exemption from the quiz tonight."

"YES!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"UGH!"

"COME ON!"

"One more thing, since today is Halloween, we'll have a costume party tonight! Please dress up. If you don't have a costume, I'll provide you $100 to spend on it."

"What happens if we don't dress up?" Simon asked

"I'll penalize the pot $5,000 for each person that doesn't dress up, or use the $100 on something other than a costume. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

The players then went their separate ways to get ready for the Halloween party.

**I'm so relieved that I have an exemption. This is truly the first time where I feel completely safe in this game. - Lucina**

**Lucina got the exemption because she lasted the longest. Knowing I was one minute away from getting it for myself is just frustrating. - Apollo**

**There was so much suspicious activity. How could everyone not last for more than four hours? - Maya**

**Some of the fears were just ridiculous. I'm looking at you, Larry. Who has the fear of rejection? - Fredrick**

**Everyone's complaining about some people being chickens, but I studied psychology. People have a fight or flight response, and most people have flight as a default response. I doubt anyone really screwed up, unless they said Halloween on purpose. - Simon**


	16. E5 P3 QUIZ 5

**7:00 PM**

The players all came in with their Halloween costumes.

**Apollo - Vampire ****\- Spent $50**

**Fredrick - Cop ****\- Spent $0**

**Ike - Sergeant ****\- Spent $0**

**Larry, Miles, and Phoenix - Ghostbusters - Spent $100**

**Maya - Ghost ****\- Spent $0**

**Miciah - Nurse ****\- Spent $0**

**Oboro - Cowgirl ****\- Spent $75**

**Simon - Prisoner ****\- Spent $0**

**Trucy - Magician ****\- Spent $0**

"Nice costume Simon." Ike sassed "It really suits you."

"Thanks! You know, I wanted to dress as an ugly whore."

"What? You said you wanted to dress as an ugly whore?"

"Yeah. But sadly I couldn't find anything that looked like your sister."

Ike gasped, and turned red as almost everyone else started screaming "OH!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU BRING UP MIST LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I'LL-"

"Calm down Ike." Fredrick ordered while holding him back

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FREDRICK!"

"Come on. Let's get away from him." Lucina urged

"Yeah. Get away from me." Simon taunted "Come get saved, like you always do. It's too bad your little bodyguards are not going to be in this game for long. Then what are you doing to do? Huh Ike?"

Ike ignored him as the LIFES trio continued walking to his room.

"It'll be OK, Ike." Lucina soothed "We'll make him see a red screen soon."

"But what if he's the Mole?"

"I doubt it." Fredrick laughed "He's just an annoying player trying to get under your skin."

"We're going to get him out of here." Lucina added "Remember the ES in our alliance name?"

"Eliminate Simon."

"Exactly. So that's what we're going to do. We're going to make him pay for calling Mist an ugly-"

"Can you just use her real name, Misty?" Ike asked "I gave her that nickname through our close bond. Now, she'll only allow a few people to use her nickname."

"We'll have pay for calling Misty an ugly whore."

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz, ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. In challenge #9, Pick Your Poison, what station was the Mole's task at?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**F. 6**

**G. 7**

**H. 8**

**I. 9**

**J. 10**

**K. 11**

**L. The Mole wasn't at a station**

**Wright picked our roles perfectly, but Lucina's should have been swapped with someone else. - Miles**

**Lucina couldn't even remember a simple number. I don't know how that's possible, unless if she's the Mole. - Larry**

**Question 2. In challenge #9, Pick Your Poison, what did the Mole have to do?**

**A. Assign the tasks to the other players**

**B. Solve a code**

**C. Swim**

**D. Complete an obstacle course**

**E. Sing "Oh Shenandoah"**

**F. Hit a target with a throwing knife**

**G. Skydive**

**H. Dig up a treasure chest**

**I. Navigate through a maze**

**J. Play "Mary had a Little Lamb" on the piano**

**K. Light a fire**

**L. Run two miles on a treadmill**

**Lucina struggling is extremely suspicious. She took over half an hour to finish a simple maze. - Simon**

**My top suspect is Lucina again. She just had to go through a maze, and took forever. - Oboro**

**Question 3. In challenge #9, Pick Your Poison, what number did the Mole get after finishing their task?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**F. 6**

**G. 7**

**H. 8**

**I. 9**

**J. The Mole did not have a number**

**Lucina's maze wasn't that difficult, and she forgot her number. It's sad really. - Trucy**

**Question 4. In challenge #9, Pick Your Poison, when did the Mole receive their number?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. The Mole did not have a number**

**Trucy got it on the first try, but she clearly had practice. Maybe Nick gave her a shot at the target task beforehand. - Lucina**

**Question 5. In challenge #10, Fright Night, what was the Mole's biggest fear?**

**A. Rejection**

**B. Mice**

**C. Snakes**

**D. Spiders**

**E. Cockroaches**

**F. Fire**

**G. Driving**

**H. Needles**

**I. Torture**

**J. Jail**

**K. Letting others down**

**L. Earthquakes**

**Larry, there's no way anyone can have a fear of rejection. If the money went to the most stupidest person, it would go to you. - Fredrick**

**Question 6. In challenge #10, Fright Night, when did the Mole say the exit word?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**K. 11th**

**L. 12th**

**There's no reason why Trucy couldn't last for more than three minutes! - Miciah**

**Fredrick's fear was understandable. No one wants to see loved ones get raped, but Larry chickened out on the dumbest fear ever. - Maya**

**Question 7. What costume did the Mole dress up in?**

**A. Cop**

**B. Sergeant**

**C. Nurse**

**D. Prisoner**

**E. Magician**

**F. Vampire**

**G. Ghost Busters**

**H. Cowgirl**

**I. Ghost**

**J. Zombie**

**How dare you talk about Mist that way, Simon! - Ike**

**Question 8. How much money did the Mole spend on their costume?**

**A. $25**

**B. $50**

**C. $75**

**D. $100**

**E. The Mole did not spend any money**

**I find it funny how no one was able to last for seven hours. Clearly the Mole was sabotaging us. - Apollo**

**Question 9. How old is the Mole?**

**A. 18**

**B. 24**

**C. 26**

**D. 27**

**E. 29**

**F. 32**

**G. 34**

**H. 35**

**I. 36**

**How did Edgeworth got the code out of nowhere, for the second time? - Phoenix**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Larry**

**E. Lucina**

**F. Maya**

**G. Miciah**

**H. Miles**

**I. Oboro**

**J. Phoenix**

**K. Simon**

**L. Trucy**

"Welcome everyone to your fifth execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's fifth victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was seven seconds. With that, let's begin. Lucina, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

LUCINA

**GREEN**

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YES!"

"Miles."

MILES

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Good."

"Larry."

LARRY

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

Multiple gasps were heard as Larry sulked in his seat.

"Larry, please come with me."

"Bye Nick! Bye Edgey!"

"See ya Larry!" Phoenix called

"Bye Butz!" Miles sulked

"What's wrong dude?" Phoenix asked him quietly as the players left the execution area "You sounded upset when you said bye to Larry."

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't know who to suspect now."

"Hey, Edgey. Can you talk to you for a second." Maya wondered

"I'll be right back, Wright."

"So, I overheard you needed a new suspect. I'll be willing to help you out."

"OK. Meet me in my room in half an hour."

"Hey Edgeworth, you're back!" Phoenix greeted

"Yes. So, I was thinking about us having a replacement."

"Replacement?"

"For Larry. We could still use a third number."

"OK. So, who are you thinking?"

"Meet me in my room in half an hour."


	17. E6 P1 C11 - All Through The Town

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"You will be assigning tasks to your fellow players."

"I forgot my number!"

**SERIOUSLY?**

"Can you figure it out?"

"I'm trying. Give me a second."

**31754 8 692**

**Caged H. Fib**

.

.

.

.

.

**CORRECT**

What the players don't know, is that they will be facing their worst fears.

"I'm not doing this!"

"I'm out!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

**How did we all chickened out?**

**The Mole was clearly sabotaging**

"Lucina since you lasted the longest, you've just earned yourself an exemption."

"Larry."

LARRY

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California?**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas?**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**I can't believe Larry was a player! He was doing such a good job fooling our alliance. - Lucina**

**Knowing Larry's not the Mole is a bit frustrating. Now, we're back to square one. - Fredrick**

**I'm really confident that Simon was tied with Athena the night when she was executed, and now Larry's gone. I need my alliance to help me now, cause I don't have a third suspect! - Ike**

"Who's are new suspect going to be?" Lucina asked

"I'm thinking we go back to Maya again." Fredrick thought

"Maya?" Ike asked "What has she done?"

"Remember the corn maze?"

"Yeah."

"I was paired up with her. I gave her military time for left and right. She had the most confused look on her face, and wouldn't run where I told her, and she was yelling so the aggressor could hear her."

"Not to mention, she missed a simple jump on day one, but landed perfectly when she skydived." Lucina added

"Wow." Ike thought "I didn't even notice that stuff."

"What?" Lucina snickered "You didn't notice anything about Maya?"

"Nothing. I even have in my journal: probably not the Mole." he explained while showing his journal

"Well, who are you thinking?" Fredrick asked

"I don't really have a suspect, cause I'm sure Simon tied with Athena. So, I'll go with what you guys are saying, and I'll start taking more notes about Maya."

**I've never thought about Maya being a top suspect, but it's really the only thing I can go off of right now. - Ike**

"Ah. Wright, I'm glad you made it." Miles happily greeted

"Thanks, so who's going to be the third person in our alliance?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Come in." Miles ordered

"Hey, Edgey. Hi Nick!" Maya greeted

"Hey, Maya. What's up?" Phoenix asked

"Edgey said he wanted to meet with me."

"You did?" Phoenix questioned him

"Yes. I was thinking before we traded information, I want to know if you wanted to be in our alliance."

"Our?" Maya questioned

"Yeah. Edgeworth and I are in an alliance together called: Freaks and Geeks." Phoenix explained

"So, who's who?" she joked

"We're both geeks, and Larry was the freak. We want you to replace him."

"I'll accept your offer, if you give me your information first."

"Deal." Miles accepted "Wright, why don't you start."

"OK. Well, Edgeworth was thinking about Trucy before Larry's execution. I'm not that sure though. She seems like an obvious choice."

"Trucy was on my mind too." Maya explained "For some reason, I'm thinking it's one of the other girls."

"Why the girls?" Miles asked

"All the girls have done something to sabotage. Miciah copied my jump in Maryland, Oboro got the bakers dozen question wrong, and Lucina couldn't navigate in the maze. Half of the guys left haven't sabotaged yet."

"Who's in the half?" Phoenix asked her

"I haven't seen sabotage from you two, Apollo, and Ike."

"But, what about when they were in the helicopter? They took forever to find the clue."

"Edgeworth, you were in the helicopter too."

"Wright, I've helped this team so much. If it wasn't for me, the codes would've been wrong in Puzzle Panic and Pick Your Poison. Also, I found the book in the helicopter."

"Edgey's right Nick." Maya added "If he was the Mole, he would've hurt the team more."

"But what about taking the exemption when we were in the library?"

"Who wouldn't want safety?" Maya countered "Come on Nick, I bet you were thinking about going for it too."

"Well yeah, but I didn't go for it!"

"That was only challenge I sabotaged. If I was the Mole, like Maya said, I would've done so much more."

**If Wright keeps suspecting me, I have no doubt that he'll be seeing red sooner or later. - Miles**

**Edgeworth has been playing the hero a lot, but wouldn't that be an amazing strategy for the Mole. - Phoenix **

**Nick needs to find a new suspect soon. I want him to be in the finale with me. - Maya**

**DAY 12**

**November 1st, 2019. 9:00 AM**

**8th & Pine SAINT LOUIS, MISSOURI **

**Challenge #11 - All Through The Town**

"Welcome to Saint Louis! This is the location for your next two challenges. This first one is called "All Through The Town." It is worth $50,000. Right now, I need you guys as a majority to determine who is the most undeserving player."

"Simon." Ike called out

"No. It's you." Simon fumed

"He's not the one that called Misty an ugly whore!" Lucina defended

"I totally agree with Lucina." Fredrick spoke up

"Same." all the other girls added

"Simon, the majority have voted for you. Please come with me."

**I'm not here to make friends, I'm just here for the money. - Simon**

OK, deserving players, here's what you are going to do. You will have to find the church that Simon is being held captive in, and set him free. Along the way, you will find five snipers armed with laser guns, you however will be unarmed. The only thing I will provide each of you are walkie talkies that you can use to communicate with each other, as long as you're still in. You're only allowed to leave the church once every player alive is in the church. Once you leave the church, you guys will have to make it to the building I'm hiding in, and ring the bell. If Simon, and at least one of you are able to do that, you guys win the $50,000. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK. I'll give you until 9:15 to strategize."

**Christ Church Cathedral **

"Simon, you were selected by your fellow players to be undeserving. What they didn't realize is that you have a chance of winning an exemption."

"Awesome! What do I have to do?"

"You will get freed by having someone flip this lever to open the cage door. Once you get freed, you will guide the remaining survivors to the National Blues Museum, which is not that far from here. You will also have a laser gun that you can use to shoot the snipers so you can defend yourself. But here's the thing. If you want the exemption, you have to betray your teammates."

"How?"

"By shooting your surviving teammates. If you are the only one left alive, and you ring the bell that's inside the museum, you earn the exemption. However the $50,000 will not go into the pot."

"Oh wow!"

"But, you will not be allowed to shoot inside the church, neither are the snipers. It's a safe zone."

"What about the museum? Can I shoot in there?"

"You can, but the snipers can't. Remember you must shoot your teammates before any of them can ring the bell."

"OK. I got it."

**8th & Pine**

**9:14**

"You guys!" Miciah called "If you see a sniper, don't go straight."

"She's right." Ike ordered "If you go straight, you will almost certainly get shot."

"Go zigzag." Fredrick ordered

Someone also needs to find a map of the area." Lucina remembered

"Maybe we should all split up into groups, and we can cover more ground that way." Trucy suggested

"I'll go with you Trucy." Apollo suggested

"Me too." Phoenix and Maya added

"Us three will go together." Fredrick stated while pointing to himself, Ike, and Lucina

"I guess that just leaves me with the girls." Miles explained

"We'll be fine, Miles." Miciah assured

"As long as we around the city quietly, the snipers won't be able to hear us." Oboro quickly added

**9:15**

"The challenge begins…NOW!"

As everyone exited the station, the groups went their separate ways. LIFES went west on Olive Street, AAA went north on 8th Street, and Miles, Miciah, and Oboro went east onto Pine Street.

"Hey, you guys." Apollo exclaimed through the walkie talkie "We found a post office, and it has maps in there. There's four nearby churches."

"What are they?" Fredrick asked

"Team West, you go to Christ Church Cathedral. Keep going west, until you see a library. The church is adjacent east from there."

"OK." Ike recalled "West, until we reach a library?"

"Yes. Team East, you guys need to head north to Locust Street." Phoenix explained "Once you hit Locust, head west until you see FOCUS St. Louis."

"We're going to check these two churches that are beside the post- SNIPER!" Trucy screeched

***ZAP***

"You guys! Trucy's been-"

***ZAP*  
*ZAP***

"Mr Wright's dead, and now Maya's out too. I'm trying to dodge these laser shots, but they're getting more accurate-"**  
*ZAP***

**I didn't think the snipers were going to be that good. Boy, was I wrong. - Apollo**

**Once I fell, my allies came right after me. I hope no one else runs into a sniper. - Trucy**

"Team North?" Miles called "TEAM NORTH?"

"Can you guys here us?" Lucina yelled

"They're not picking up." Miciah sighed

"So, what do we do?" Oboro asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Ike asked back "We check those churches they wanted us to check first. Since that sniper is still around that area, they'll probably be there for a while on guard."

"So, in a way, there's only four snipers left." Oboro asked

"Yes. As long as we avoid the area where team north fell."

**9:25**

**Christ Cathedral Citadel **

"You guys, I barely made it. I'm in the nest."

"Is it the right one?"

"Yes, Miciah. I have the target in sight. He's locked in a cage."

"Oh great. What are YOU doing here?" Simon grunted as Ike came rushing in

"Unfortunately, I'm trying to save you." he explained "There's five snipers on the loose, and two are chasing Fredrick and Lucina now."

"I know. I've been told information about the challenge. I also hear laser shots, and people screaming outside. Now, flip that lever so can get out of this dang cage."

"Fine. So, what do you know?" Ike moaned as he flipped the lever

"I have to lead you guys to the National Bluegrass Museum."

"That's where the bell is?"

"Yes-"

"I made it, Ike!"

"Lucina's in the nest. I repeat, Lucina in the nest." he reported

"Just wanted to let you know, Fredrick should be coming in at any-"

"I'm here."

"Where did you come from?" Ike asked him

"I found a back door."

"Are you all at the church?" Oboro asked

"Yeah. You're the only ones left that need to get here." Fredrick ordered

"We have the church in sight." Miles reported

"Fred? Did you say there was a back door?" Miciah then asked

"Yes. If you see the snipers, someone distract them while the others run to safety."

"Copy that."

***ZAP***

"I'M OUT! RUN GIRLS!" Miles warned

As the girls were approaching the church, Miciah saw Oboro turn around.

"OBORO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"DISTRACTING THE SNIPERS. GO SAFE YOURSELF MICIAH!"

***ZAP***

"HURRY MICIAH!" the players inside the church yelled

Miciah ran and dodged as hard as she could, and made it to the steps.

***ZAP***

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

**That sniper got so lucky with that shot. He was at least five hundred feet away. - Oboro**

**I'm so mad! The safe zone was in arms reach, and the sniper got me from across the road! - Miciah**

"We have to go east to get to the museum. I know you guys came from that way, but it's fine since you now have protection." Simon explained while showing the gun

"Wait, why do you have a gun?" Ike questioned his rival

"I can defend myself, by shooting the snipers, for your information."

"Well, how do the four of us get out of here? There's two snipers nearby." Lucina asked worried

"I have a plan." Fredrick thought "We'll sneak out the back door, and go behind the library. Go a few streets up north to Washington Avenue, and then Simon can show us the way from there."

"Going around huh? I like that plan." Lucina admitted

**9:45**

**Saint Louis Public Library **

"That's only a few roads until we get to Washington." Fredrick recalled "What do we do once we get there?" he then asked Simon

"Just go east, and the museum will be on our half in half a mile."

**10:00 AM**

**Outside of the National Bluegrass Museum **

"You guys, stop." Lucina ordered "The sniper is right by the entrance."

"HEY SNIPER!" Fredrick called "I'M OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

As soon as the sniper started shooting and chasing him, the trio ran towards the entrance.

***ZAP***

"I'M OUT!" Fredrick called

Lucina suddenly turned around, so she became the next distraction.

"RUN IKE! RUN SIMON!" she commanded

**10:01 AM**

"Oh thank God." Ike rejoiced

"We made it in." Simon sighed

***ZAP***

"Lucina?" Ike called from inside "Are you out?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. You guys go ring that bell."

"You heard her." Ike laughed "Let's go win that dough, and-"

"Sorry, not sorry, Ike."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

***ZAP***

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

***DING***

"Congratulations Simon! Since you're the only one alive, and you were able to ring the bell, you've just earned yourself an exemption!"

"AN EXEMPTION!?" Ike raged

"Yep. You heard Nick. I'm safe this round, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I *BEEP*ING HATE YOU!"

"Hate me all you want, but I'm here to stay."

**Simon's making my anxiety go through the roof, and I normally don't have anxiety. - Ike**

**Enjoy that exemption while it lasts, Simon. Once this next execution is over, you'll be at risk of seeing a red screen like the rest of us. - Lucina**

**I'm a little upset that we didn't get the fifty grand, but what really pisses me off is that Simon was the one that got the exemption! He doesn't deserve it! He was voted as the most undeserving player for a reason! - Fredrick**


	18. E6 P2 C12 - Doing Duels

**DAY 13**

**November 2nd, 2019 1:45 PM**

**Washington University**

**Challenge #12 - Doing Duels**

"Welcome everyone to your next challenge. Since this is the first place where the Olympics were held on American soil, I think it's time for us to have a little face off. Here's what's going to happen in your next challenge called "Doing Duels." Each of you will duel one of your fellow players in one of the five events in Modern Pentathlon. The events are going to be: swimming, equestrian, fencing, shooting, and running. However, since we have an odd number of players, one of you will be given a special job. Everyone come on up and grab a card, but don't look at it until I say so."

**I really hope I get to face off against Simon in fencing. I want to show him that I don't go down without a fight. - Ike**

**If I get to duel with Ike, I'll make sure he never decides to mess with me again. - Simon**

"Ten of these cards will have a picture on them. One card, however, is completely blank. If you have the blank card, come stand next to me. If you have a picture on your card, go find the person that has the same card. Whoever has the same card is who you'll be dueling against. I think it should be obvious what event you'll do based on the picture. OK, flip on three. One, two, three."

**POOL CARD: Fredrick, & Maya**

**PONY CARD: Lucina, & Simon**

**SWORD CARD: Miles, & Phoenix **

**GUN CARD: Ike, & Trucy**

**SNEAKERS CARD: Apollo, & Oboro**

**BLANK CARD: Miciah**

"Now that everyone knows what they're competing in, and who they will be competing against, here's what you're going to do Miciah. You're going to pick the player from each duel that you think will win. If the player you pick wins the duel, then $10,000 will go into the group pot. If you manage to pick all five winners right, and you'll add $50,000. The rest of you won't know who she picked until all five duels have been completed. Miciah, please come with me so you can make your choices. Everyone else, please meet us by the pool in ten minutes."

**I'm nervous about being the chooser for this challenge. I'm basically the one who decides how much money is going into the group pot. - Miciah**

**I know Miciah will make the right decisions. I have complete faith in her. - Oboro**

**Miciah has gone down several spots on my list of suspects lately. If she messes this up though, she'll be right back to my number one. - Maya**

**2:00 PM**

"To win the swim duel, Fredrick and Maya will have to be the first to go down and back four times, in order to make two hundred meters. Are the duelists ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Fredrick pulled ahead to start off the race. Maya noticed this, and she started to slow down a little bit. Fredrick was able to pull ahead by twenty five meters, and then fifty meters after awhile. Maya knew Fredrick was close to finishing, so she sped up her strokes. It was too late though, as Fredrick touched the wall for the eighth time.

"Congratulations Fredrick! You've won the swimming duel!"

**I don't know why, but it looked like Maya wasn't even trying to catch up with me. She was acting like it was a leisurely swim. - Fredrick**

**Fred is far more athletic than I am. I know I couldn't win, so I decided to throw the duel to him. - Maya**

**2:15**

"To win the equestrian duel, Lucina and Simon will each take a gray horse, and they have to be the first to complete the course. Are the duelists ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Yeah."

"Then get on your horses."

Lucina mounted Accomack, and Simon mounted Northampton.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Both players made their way on the trail. They started the course by doing several jumps over water. Lucina wasn't able to figure out how to make her horse jump, but Simon was able to make it over with ease. Lucina watched as Simon went from trotting to galloping, and made several more jumps to cross the finish line.

"Congratulations Simon! You've won the equestrian duel!"

**When did Simon learn how to ride a horse? That doesn't sound like him at all. - Lucina**

**2:30**

"To win the fencing duel, Miles and Phoenix will have to be the first to score three points. Are the duelists ready?"

"Bring it on."

"I'm ready."

"En guard, et ALLEZ!"

Both guys were swinging their blades, trying to find an opening. Despite the amount of blocking happening, Phoenix was able to catch Miles off guard three times. As Miles was caught off guard, Phoenix put the blade into his suit each time.

"Congratulations Phoenix! You've won the fencing duel!"

**Wright never told me that he had a fencing ability, so that's a little bit suspicious. - Miles**

**Let's just say I have connections with an archaeologist professor from England that knows a thing or two about fencing. - Phoenix**

**2:45**

"To win the shooting duel, Ike and Trucy will have to be the first to shoot down ten targets. Are the duelists ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Ready, set, GO!"

Trucy was close to the targets, but kept missing every time. Ike, on the other hand, keep nailing the bullseye. He was able to hit ten targets in under a minute shocking everyone.

"Congratulations Ike! You've just won the shooting duel!"

**I knew I was going to lose the duel. There's no way I could've won a shooting contest against a marine. - Trucy**

**3:00**

To win the running duel, Apollo and Oboro will have to be the first to cross the finish line that's four hundred meters away. Are the duelists ready?"

"Yes."

"Duh."

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Both runners took off, and started sprinting. Oboro slowed down a little bit, when she heard Apollo was breathing heavy. She kept behind him a little bit, until three quarters of the race was complete. Once they made it to the three quarter mark, Oboro sped up a little bit. She managed to catch up to Apollo, and crossed the finish line first.

"Congratulations Oboro! You've won the running duel!

**As soon as I saw that I got the running duel, I knew I was going to lose. I was never a strong runner due to my asthma issues. - Apollo**

**I was on the track team in high school, and Apollo wasn't breathing properly, so this wasn't really a tough duel. - Oboro**

**3:15**

"OK, it's now time for the results. Fredrick won the swimming duel. Who did you pick Miciah?"

"I picked Fredrick!" she happily squealed

"That's $10,000 for the pot. Next up, we have the equestrian duel. Miciah, did you pick Simon to win?"

"I actually picked Lucina to win." she sighed

"Now, we have the fencing duel. Phoenix was the winner, did you pick him Miciah?"

"Sorry you guys, I went with Miles."

"Onto the shooting duel. Ike was the winner. Who did you pick Miciah?"

"Of course, I went with Ike! He's a marine, after all!"

"That's $20,000 for the pot. Last, but not least, we have the running duel. Oboro won it. To add another $10,000 to the pot, did you pick her Miciah?"

"We got $30,000, you guys! I picked Oboro!"

"Congratulations Miciah, that's three correct predictions, so you brought the pot to $194,000!"

**I'm glad Miciah picked me to win my duel. As a marine, I was trained to be a shooting professional. - Ike**

**I'm not surprised Miciah picked Lucina. No one knows my sister taught me to ride horses when I was little. - Simon**

**If Miciah didn't pick me, we would've had a serious talk. But, I'm glad I don't have to do that now. - Oboro**

**I'm happy I was able to add some more money into the pot today. We're about to enter the seventh round, and we haven't even reached a quarter of a million dollars yet. That's just sad, if you think about it. - Miciah**


	19. E6 P3 QUIZ 6

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz, ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. In challenge #11, All Through The Town, what role was the Mole?**

**A. Deserving**

**B. Undeserving**

**How did the North team run into a sniper like that? They were pretty much asking to be sniped at. - Ike**

**It's sad how the North team couldn't defend themselves from one sniper. Some of us survived being shot at by two, or more. - Lucina**

**Question 2. In challenge #11, All Through The Town, when did the Mole get sniped?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**K. The Mole did not get sniped**

**Some of the people that sacrificed themselves did it at unnecessary times. - Fredrick**

**Question 3. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, what picture did the Mole's card have?**

**A. Sword**

**B. Sneakers**

**C. Gun**

**D. Pool**

**E. Pony**

**F. Blank**

**Why was Lucina sitting there like a brick. She could've tried to beat Simon. - Oboro**

**Question 4. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, what event did the Mole duel in?**

**A. Running**

**B. Shooting**

**C. Equestrian**

**D. Fencing**

**E. Swimming**

**F. The Mole did not duel**

**Nick just came out of nowhere with those fencing skills. - Maya**

**I never knew Daddy could fence, so it's a bit weird seeing him win that duel. - Trucy**

**Question 5. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, did the Mole win their duel?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. The Mole did not duel**

**Lucina didn't try to catch up with me. I find that a bit funny, considering she never likes to lose. - Simon**

**Question 6. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, did the Mole lose their duel?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. The Mole did not duel**

**I gave Edgeworth many opportunities to counter, but he wouldn't take them. - Phoenix**

**Question 7. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, did the Mole get picked to win their duel?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. The Mole did not duel**

**Trucy missed all those targets. It looked like she wasn't really trying to aim at them. - Apollo**

**Question 8. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, who did the Mole duel against?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Maya**

**F. Miles**

**G. Oboro**

**H. Phoenix**

**I. Simon**

**J. Trucy**

**K. The Mole did not duel**

**Maya went so slow when she was swimming. Our challenge was called Doing Duels, not Doing Doggy Paddling - Miciah**

**Question 9. What state is the Mole from?**

**A. California**

**B. Florida**

**C. Illinois**

**D. Nevada**

**E. Ohio**

**F. Texas**

**G. Virginia**

**H. Washington**

**Seeing there were several people that threw their duels, makes me think each one of them is possibly the Mole. - Miles**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Maya**

**F. Miciah**

**G. Miles**

**H. Oboro**

**I. Phoenix**

**J. Simon**

**K. Trucy**

"Welcome everyone to your sixth execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's sixth victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was eighteen seconds. With that, let's begin. Simon, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

SIMON

**GREEN**

"Suckers!"

"BOOOOO!" the LIFES alliance yelled

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Nice!"

"Trucy."

TRUCY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Lucina

LUCINA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Let's go!"

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Thank God!"

"Oboro."

OBORO

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"DAMN!" Oboro cursed

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miciah wailed

"I'm sorry Oboro, please come with me."

Oboro gave a quick hug to a crying Miciah.

"Hey, I need you be strong for me. OK?" she whispered into her ear

"I don't want to lose you. We're besties. We were supposed to go to the finale together!"

"I know, but there's nothing you can do about it now. Just promise me, you'll go to the finale, and take the Mole down."

"I'll try my best. For the both of us."

"Good."

"Bye Oboro."

"So long, partner."


	20. E7 P1 C13 - Hide and Laser

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"Who is the most undeserving?"

"Simon."

"What they don't realize, is that you have a chance to win an exemption."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must betray your team."

***ZAP***

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

***DING***

"Congratulations, Simon. You have earned an exemption!"

**Enjoy your safety while it lasts.**

"You will pick who will win each duel."

"I picked Fredrick!"

"Of course I picked Ike!"

"Why wouldn't I think Oboro would win!"

"You picked three winners correct, so $30,000 goes into the group pot!"

**I'm happy I got us more money, but we could have so much more. **

"Oboro."

OBORO

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"DAMN!"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? **

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Seeing my best friend getting eliminated hurts! I knew we were going for the same person, so knowing I had a good chance of being the one walking out tonight hurts even more! - Miciah**

**Our girl alliance is starting to lose it's members, but it's better they go than me. - Maya**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Come in." Miciah mumbled

Trucy and Maya came into Miciah's room, and sat next to her on the bed. Maya sat on her right, and Trucy on her left.

"Are you OK, Miciah?" Maya asked

"No." she admitted "Oboro's my bestie, and now she's gone."

"I know it sucks, but you still have us." Trucy tried to console

"It's not the same though. Oboro and I did everything together, and we only talk when we have our girl time."

"Then, maybe we can try to hang out with you more often." Maya planned

"Yeah. We'll have our girl meetings more often." Trucy agreed

"Really? You guys would do that for me?"

"What else are girlfriends for?" Maya giggled

Miciah stopped sobbing, and had a smile on her face.

"Thanks you guys. Let's take the Mole down together. For Oboro."

"For Oboro." Trucy repeated

"And Athena." Maya remembered

**I'm glad we'll have these girl meetings more frequently. Maya and I could possibly convince her that Lucina is the Mole. - Trucy**

**DAY 14**

**November 3rd, 2019. 2:00 PM**

**MEMALOOSE STATE PARK, OREGON**

**Challenge #13 - Hide and Laser**

Welcome to Memaloose, Oregon! This is challenge is called: "Hide and Laser." All you need to do to earn $25,000 for the group pot is find the Oregon state flag that's hidden somewhere in this forest, and grab it in under half an hour. However, like always, there is a catch. In the forest, two snipers are hiding, and waiting to shoot you. Like in All Through the Town, you will be unarmed, and you will be eliminated if you get shot. You will have walkie talkies, so you can communicate with each other. You can use whatever means necessary to survive, except you are forbidden to search out of the perimeter provided."

**HOW FAR PLAYERS CAN SEARCH**

**FARTHEST NORTH- Columbia River**

**FARTHEST SOUTH- Vietnam Veterans Memorial Highway**

**FARTHEST EAST- Memaloose Rest Area**

**FARTHEST WEST- Thompsons Lake**

"Your time starts…NOW!"

**30:00**

**29:59**

**29:58**

"I think we all should split up, like how we did last time." Fredrick thought

"Why?" Simon asked

"Nick didn't tell us which way the flag was. It could be anywhere, including along the river."

"Fred's got a point." Ike agreed "I'll do the plan, if some of the center team splits up."

"Woah." Maya halted "Why should we split up?"

"Isn't it obvious." Lucina argued "The last time you saw a sniper, they took out all four of you in like thirty seconds."

"I'll switch with someone." Apollo offered

"Take my spot then." Miles suggested

**As soon as I got a chance to be with my allies, I immediately volunteered to take Apollo's place. - Miles**

"I'll go with Apollo too." Trucy decided

**Polly's one of my top suspects, so I decided to go with him to see if he does ny sort of suspicious activity. - Trucy**

"Hold on." Simon retaliated "I wasn't in a group, so where do I go?"

"Whoever has the least amount of people." Phoenix thought

"But there's an even number on each team." Miciah realized

"I'll join your east group, if that's OK with you guys."

"Yeah, it's fine." Miciah agreed

"Welcome aboard." Trucy giggled

"At least it's not them." Simon laughed while glaring at the LIFES trio

**CENTER- Maya, Miles, and Phoenix**

**EAST- Apollo, Miciah, Simon, and Trucy**

**WEST- Fredrick, Ike, and Lucina**

**20:00**

**19:59**

"So far, the center is clear." Phoenix reported

"East is too Daddy." Trucy added "But it's probably not here, because there's some of people and cars around. Who would hide a flag out in the open anyways?"

"People? As in the snipers?" Fredrick asked

"Relax. None of them have lasers, and everyone said they haven't seen a flag nearby."

"The Thompsons Lake is looking safe- Wait. A sniper is coming this way!" Lucina panicked

"Get behind a tree." Miles ordered

No response was given.

"Are you guys behind a tree?" Maya asked her

Once again, there was no response.

"Hello? Lucina?" Maya asked for the second time

"No Maya, it's me."

"Ike? Where's Lucina at?" she wondered

"She handed the walkie talkie to me, and she said she saw the flag."

"Where's she going?" Apollo asked

"She's running northwest, but the sniper is getting closer to-"

***ZAP***

"SHE'S DOWN!" Fredrick noticed

"I have a plan Fred." Ike exclaimed "Once another team comes, we run in two separate directions. That way we can distract the-"

***ZAP***

"Who's down?" Apollo asked

"Ike." Fredick told him "The sniper saw us. Now he's chasing me. I have the flag in sight everyone. It's on the northwest side of the-"

***ZAP***

**I tried my best to run away, but the sniper was just faster. - Fredrick**

**The bad news is that three of us are down. The good news is that everyone knows where the flag is. - Ike**

**I bet we're going to win this challenge. It doesn't take ten minutes to get to the lake, and to distract a sniper. - Lucina**

**10:00**

**9:59**

"How are you guys making out?" Miciah asked

"We're fine. So far I don't see the second sniper." Maya reported

"That's good." Miciah laughed "We don't see the second one-"

"Hold on." Apollo interrupted "We see the second one. He's coming in the right."

"Then hide behind something!" Phoenix instructed

"We know Daddy." Truvy quietly groaned "We're behind a bush."

"Do you guys see the lake?" Simon asked

"Yes. We also have the first sniper in sight from the west, and the flag up north." Miles informed

"I have an idea." Miciah thought "Since you guys are a trio, two of you go west to distract the sniper, and one of you go to the flag."

"I'll distract." Maya volunteered

"Wright, you distract too." Miles ordered

"Why?"

"Cause I'm faster than you. I can get to the flag sooner."

"Alright. Deal."

***ZAP***

***ZAP***

"GUYS!" Simon screamed "THE SNIPER FOUND US! TRUCY AND APOLLO GOT-"

***ZAP***

"HURRY!" Miciah yelled into her walkie talkie "YOU'RE OUR LAST-"

***ZAP***

**Trucy just poked her head out a little to see where the sniper was, and the rest is history. Of course, the sniper challenge is the one day where she wore a hat. - Apollo**

**Trucy is either an idiot, or the Mole. She could've taken off her hat before she checked the sniper's location. - Simon**

**2:00**

**1:59**

"How do you think we should distract the sniper?" Phoenix wondered

"You guys just have to run in two separate directions, and then zigzag." Miles thought "The sniper can't possibly catch you two in under two minutes."

"But then, you'll zigzag if we both got shot?" Maya asked

"Well, I wouldn't really have any other choice. Would I?"

"Also, we can't have the sniper see Edgeworth going for the flag. We'll have to run so the sniper will face the opposite direction of the flag." Phoenix then added

"We jump out on three." Maya counted

**1:30**

"One."

**1:29**

"Two."

**1:28**

"Three!"

Maya and Phoenix came out of hiding, and started running and zigzagging. The sniper didn't see them at first, but then they got closer. The sniper turned around, and started shooting. As the sniper was shooting, Miles came out of hiding. Miles made it halfway to the flag when he heard Maya scream.

***ZAP***

"I'm out!"

Phoenix kept distracting the sniper, and Miles looked over to see him get shot."

***ZAP***

"I'm down!"

Maya and Phoenix watched as the sniper looked over to see Miles at the flagpole. The sniper aimed, and was about to shoot. It was too late though, as Miles was able to get the flag off the pole.

"I GOT IT!"

"YAY!"

"GO EDGEWORTH!"

"Congratulations on getting the flag. That's $25,000 added to the pot, which brings the new total to $219,000!"

**The only things I found suspicious were Lucina going for the flag, and Trucy with her hat. I noticed that Trucy has been messing up lately, so maybe Edgeworth has a point with her being the Mole. - Phoenix**

**The annoying trio are so cocky. Just because you're the only ones that survived the snipers when you rescued me, doesn't mean you're good at sniper challenges. They didn't think the snipers weren't going to be hard. Well, that's what she said. - Simon**


	21. E7 P2 C14 - Aim Of The Game

**DAY 15**

**November 4th, 2019. 12:00 PM**

**GIFFORD PINCHOT NATIONAL FOREST, WASHINGTON **

**Challenge #14 - Aim Of The Game**

"Welcome to your next challenge: Aim Of The Game. It is worth a potential of $70,000. For this challenge you will step up to this line, one at a time, and have five attempts to hit the bullseye in those five red targets behind you. For each successful hit, you will be able to come over here, and break one of these fifty gray piggy banks with this hammer. Inside each of these piggy banks is full of a paint color. As you can see over here, on this color key, each color of paint corresponds to a specific money value."

**RED $0 (20)**

**ORANGE $1000 (15)**

**YELLOW $2500 (10)**

**GREEN $5000 (4)**

**BLUE $10000 (1)**

"There are twenty with red, fifteen with orange, ten with yellow, four with green, and only one has blue paint. Whatever paint is inside is the amount of money that will be added to the group pot. For example if I hit two out of five targets, I will break two piggy banks. If both had orange paint inside, that's $2,000 for the pot. Sounds simple right? Well, behind those five red target is a sixth target that's green. If you are the first player to hit that green target, the challenge will immediately stop, and you will earn an exemption for yourself. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK. Please pick your shooting order."

"I have an idea." Phoenix thought "If you're itching for the exemption, or already won one, go to the back of the line. If you don't have any thoughts on taking the exemption, you can go first."

"I don't want the exemption." Miciah spoke up

"Same." Apollo added

"I guess we can be the first three." Phoenix suggested "Is that good with everyone?"

"Yes."

"That's fine."

"I trust you guys."

"Wait." Fredrick halted "Lucina and I won our exemptions accidentally, so should we have to go in the back?"

"He has a point, Mr. Wright." Apollo admitted

"OK. You guys can go fourth and fifth, since you didn't mean to win your exemptions." Phoenix thought

"I'll go behind Lucina." Ike volunteered "Hold on. Simon, why are you up front now?"

"I don't want the-"

"THAT'S BULLCRAP, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Fine. I'll go last, if that makes you happy."

"Trucy, you go to the back too." Apollo ordered

"Why?"

"You tried going for an exemption in the maze challenge."

"OK. I'll go in front of Simon." she huffed

"I guess that makes us the seventh, and eighth in line." Miles explained

"I guess so." Maya laughed

"Also if you get that exemption, I think we should cut you off completely." Miciah proposed

"Agreed."

"That's a good idea."

**The exemption really changed everything in this last challenge. Everyone wants safety, but I'd rather have the pot go up some more. - Miciah**

**I trust Miciah and Mr. Wright to not go for the exemption. Everyone else, I'm completely unsure about. - Apollo**

**With this plan of having those not wanting the exemption to go first, we'll have a better chance of getting more money to go into the pot. - Phoenix**

"Is everyone good with this order?" Apollo asked

"Yes."

"I'm good."

"I'm fine with my spot."

**1ST - APOLLO**

**2ND - PHOENIX **

**3RD - MICIAH**

**4TH - FREDRICK**

**5TH - LUCINA**

**6TH - IKE**

**7TH - MILES**

**8TH - MAYA**

**9TH - TRUCY**

**10TH - SIMON**

"Is this your final order?"

"If everyone is OK with it, then yes it is." Phoenix finalized

"OK. Apollo, you're up first. Remember the challenge will stop when either the exemption target is hit, or after everyone has had a turn shooting."

***MISS***

***MISS***

"Come on Polly!" Trucy whined "Hit a target!"

"Can't you see I'm trying?"

***HIT***

"There you go." Trucy suddenly squealed

***HIT***

"Two." Trucy decided to count

***HIT***

"Three."

"Apollo, you get to break three piggy banks."

"OK Nick, I'll start with twenty five."

**25 - YELLOW**

**38 - YELLOW**

**28 - RED**

"Not bad." Apollo thought

"Apollo, that's $5,000. Phoenix, you're up next."

***HIT***

"One."

***MISS***

***MISS***

"Aim a little bit lower, Mr. Wright." Apollo advised

"Thanks, Apollo."

***HIT***

"Two."

***MISS***

"Phoenix, please go break two piggy banks."

**20 - ORANGE**

**4 - ORANGE**

"I got two oranges." Phoenix sighed

"It's better than nothing at all." Maya thought

"Phoenix, you got $2,000. Miciah, you're up next."

"Apollo, how should I aim the bow?"

"Do the same thing that Mr. Wright and I were doing."

"Go a little lower." Phoenix added "Lower-" "FREEZE." Apollo yelled while interrupting Phoenix "You're aim looks good now."

"OK."

***HIT***

"One."

***HIT***

"Two." the other girls counted with Trucy

***HIT***

"Three."

***HIT***

"Four!"

***HIT***

"FIVE!"

"YES!"

"GOOD JOB MICIAH!"

"Miciah, you get to break five piggy banks."

**39 - RED**

**6 - ORANGE**

**9 - ORANGE**

**10 - ORANGE**

**26 - BLUE**

"OH MY GOD! I GOT THE BLUE PAINT!"

"YES!"

"GOOD JOB GIRL!"

"Miciah, you earned $13,000 for the pot. Fredrick, you're up next."

***HIT***

"One." everyone counted

***HIT***

"Two."

***HIT***

"Three."

***HIT***

"Four!"

***HIT***

"FIVE!"

"GO FREDRICK!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

**Guns kind of have the same principle as bows. You just need to know where you have to aim. - Fredrick**

"Fredrick go ahead, and break your five piggy banks."

**2 - RED**

**41 - RED**

**3 - RED**

"Come on! Three reds in a row!"

"You still got two more, don't worry." Ike encouraged

**35 - ORANGE**

"OK. I got an orange. Which one should I try now?"

"Try top left." Lucina thought "Number one."

"Number one?"

"Yes."

**1 - YELLOW**

"It's a yellow one. Thanks Lucina."

"You're welcome."

"That's $3,500 for you Fredrick. Lucina, you're up next."

**I'm nervous about shooting the bow. I don't really have the best aim out of the group. - Lucina**

***MISS***

"Go a little higher." Fredrick explained to her

***HIT***

"One."

***MISS***

***MISS***

***HIT***

"Two."

"Lucina, you get to break two piggy banks."

"Go forty." Ike thought

"I'll try it."

**40 - ORANGE**

"OK."

"Do thirty seven." Fredrick than advised

**37 - GREEN**

"Yes! It's green!"

"Lucina, you have earned $6,000. Ike, you're up next."

***HIT***

"One."

***HIT***

"Two."

***HIT***

"Three."

***HIT***

"Four!"

***HIT***

"FIVE!"

"NICE IKE!"

"Ike please go, and break five piggy banks."

**47 - ORANGE**

**43 - RED**

**34 - RED**

**42 - ORANGE**

**19 - YELLOW**

"I'll take it." Ike exclaimed

**Hitting all five targets feels great. Especially when you earn almost five grand for the team. - Ike**

"That's $4,500 for the pot, Ike. Miles, you're up next."

***MISS***

***MISS***

"Edgeworth." Phoenix called out "Take your time to think about where you're going to aim. This isn't a challenge about speed."

**Wright's got an excellent point. I just need to slow down, take a breath, look where I'm aiming, then shoot the target. - Miles**

***HIT***

"One."

***MISS***

***HIT***

"Two."

"Miles, you get to break two piggy banks."

**30 - YELLOW**

**36 - RED**

"Miles got $2,500. Maya, you're up next."

***MISS***

"A little to the left Maya." Miciah suggested "Yes! You're good now."

***HIT***

"One."

***HIT***

"Two."

***HIT***

"Three."

***HIT***

"Four!"

"Maya, you get to break four piggy banks."

**8 - RED**

**16 - YELLOW**

**24 - YELLOW**

"Two yellows, yes!"

**32 - RED**

"Maya, you got $5,000. Trucy, you're up next."

**There's only nine of us left, excluding the Mole. I have a greater than ten percent chance of going home. I don't like those odds. - Trucy**

***EXEMPTION TARGET MISS***

"TRUCY!"

***EXEMPTION TARGET MISS***

"STOP!"

***EXEMPTION TARGET MISS***

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

GUYS, IT'S OK. SHE CAN'T HIT IT."

***EXEMPTION TARGET MISS***

"Trucy, please get money." Phoenix pleaded

"Calm down Daddy, I was planning on hitting a red target anyway."

***HIT***

"See."

"OK, thank God."

"Trucy, you got a target. Please go break one piggy bank."

"I hope it's not a red one. Anything but red, I'll be fine with."

**49 - YELLOW**

"OK. We're good. It's a yellow one."

"Trucy, you have earned $2,500. Simon, you're the last person to go."

***HIT***

"One."

***HIT***

"Two."

***HIT***

"Three."

***HIT***

"Four."

**I noticed where Trucy went wrong when she shot for the exemption target. Since it's farther back compared to the red targets, she needed to aim higher for the arrow to travel a farther distance. - Simon**

***EXEMPTION TARGET HIT***

"HE GOT IT!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Congratulations Simon! You've just earned an exemption. "WHERE'S THE KARMA AT, IKE?"

*BEEP* YOU"

Simon, since you hit four targets, you get to break four piggy banks."

"Still doesn't matter, because you're going to get cut off." Lucina assured

"I don't have or need allies anyway, and I'm confident I know who the Mole is."

"The only thing you know is that it can't be Ike." Fredrick huffed

"Trust me. I know far more than any of you combined. In fact, I have it narrowed down to three."

"Yeah right!"

"BS!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Don't believe me? Well watch me win in the end!"

"Just shut the *beep* up, and break your piggy banks." Fredrick cursed

"I'll break them like I did your wife!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" almost everyone screamed

"I'M GOING TO RIP HIS *BEEP*ING HEAD OFF!" Fredrick cursed again while being held down by Ike and Lucina

Simon completely ignored his screams and broke his four piggy banks.

**17 - RED**

**29 - GREEN**

**31 - RED**

**18 - RED**

"Simon got $5,000, so you guys have earned $49,000 for this challenge. The group pot now stands at $243,000. Get ready for the Quiz tonight."

**I don't need any more allies. Since I narrowed down my suspects as to who the Mole is. I'm going to be a lone wolf. - Simon**

**He wants to know where the karma is. It might not be now, but knows this. LIFES will make it happen, one way or another. - Ike**


	22. E7 P3 QUIZ 7

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. In challenge #13, Hide and Laser, when did the MoLe get sniped?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. The Mole did not get sniped**

**I love you Trucy, but you're not supposed to stick out when you're hiding. - Phoenix**

**Question 2. In challenge #13, Hide and Laser, which sniper did the Mole get shoT by?**

**A. Lake**

**B. Forest**

**C. Neither**

**Fredrick, Ike, and Lucina did awesome when rescuing Simon, but they got all messed up in the forest. - Apollo**

**Question 3. In challenge #13, Hide and Laser, what color Paint was in the Mole's first piggy bank?**

**A. Red**

**B. Orange**

**C. Yellow**

**Fred got three red piggy banks in a row. There's no way anyone can have that much bad luck, unless he was doing it on purpose. - Maya**

**Trucy had one arrow left to hit a target with. She wasn't playing safe at all. - Miles**

**Question 4. In challenge #14. Aim of the Game, wheN did the Mole take their shots?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**I know Trucy has good aim, so why couldn't she hit any targets? She could've gained us so much so money! - Lucina**

**Question 5. In challenge #14. Aim of the Game, how many piggy banks did the Mole breAk?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**I got only one piggy bank with money, and that was more money than some people combined. It's sad really. - Simon**

**Question 6. In challenge #14. Aim of the Game, how mUch money did the Mole earn?**

**A. $13,000**

**B. $6,000**

**C. $5,000**

**D. $4,500**

**E. $3****,500**

**F. $2,500**

**G.** **$2,000**

**We could've got a lot more money if Trucy didn't go for the exemption target. - Miciah**

**Question 7. In challenge #14. Aim of the Game, who shot Before the Mole?**

**A. Fredrick**

**B. Ike**

**C. Lucina**

**D. Maya**

**E. Miciah**

**F. Miles**

**G. Phoenix**

**H. Simon**

**I. Trucy**

**J. No one**

**I should've gone first because I knew how to shoot. But did I get to go first? No, Phoenix told me to go in the middle of the pack. - Fredrick**

**Question 8. In challenge #14. Aim of the Game, who shot after the MolE?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Maya**

**F. Miciah**

**G. Miles**

**H. Phoenix**

**I****. Trucy**

**J. No one**

**Simon is trying way too hard to be the Mole, but that would be a genius Mole strategy. People would rule you out as a suspect, which means a lower score on the quiz. - Ike**

**Question 9. What Is the Mole's job?**

**A. Lawyer**

**B. Cop**

**C. Marine**

**D. Student**

**E. Secretary**

**F. Pediatrician**

**G. Prosecutor**

**H. False Prisoner**

**I. Magician**

**Lucina going for the flag was such a stupid move on her part. If she saw there was a sniper nearby, why would you leave yourself out in the open? - Trucy**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Maya**

**F. Miciah**

**G. Miles**

**H. Phoenix**

**I. Simon**

**J. Trucy**

**9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your seventh execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's seventh victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was fifty one seconds. With that, let's begin. Simon, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

SIMON

**GREEN**

"Before we continue our execution, I have a little offer for the rest of you. As you can see next to the screen, there is a little wooden table. On the table right now is a bribe that's worth $30,000. All you have to do to earn the money is be the first player to press that yellow button on the side of your chairs. If you take the money though, you will be leaving the game. You won't know how you did on the quiz, and neither will your fellow players. If anyone wants to take it now, you have five seconds to hit the button. Once someone hits that button, you will see a yellow screen appear on the monitor followed by the face of the player that took the bribe. The five seconds starts now."

.

"Five."

.

"Four."

.

"Three."

.

"Two."

.

"One."

.

"OK. The bribe was not taken, but it will still be in play until either someone takes it or a red screen is shown. After each green screen, the bribe will be back for five seconds. Also, once your name is called, you can no longer accept the bribe. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK. Let's continue the execution."

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Good."

"Five."

.

"Four."

.

"Three."

.

"Two."

.

"One."

.

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"SWEET!"

"Five."

.

"Four."

.

"Three."

.

"Two."

.

"One."

.

"Trucy."

TRUCY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YES! I'M SAFE!"

"Five."

.

"Four."

.

"Three."

.

"Two."

.

"One."

.

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"That's right!"

"Half of you are still eligible for the bribe, and have a twenty percent chance of being the seventh victim. So, let's make the bribe $40,000."

"AWWWW!"

"WOW!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Five."

.

"Four."

.

"Three."

.

"Two."

**YELLOW**

"It looks like we have a taker. The bribe of $40,000 goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOO!"

"WHAT?!"

"DANG!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"


	23. E8 P1 C15 - Eyes On The Prize

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"All you have to do is go through the forest, grab the hidden Oregon state flag."

"HURRY EDGEWORTH! YOU'RE OUR LAST HOPE!"

"I GOT IT!"

"You must hit those five red targets."

"Behind those is a sixth target in green. Whoever hits it will receive an exemption."

**EXEMPTION TARGET HIT**

"Congratulations Simon."

**Sooner, or later, he's going home.**

"If you accept this money bribe, you will leave the game immediately."

"If someone takes the bribe, you will see a yellow screen."

**YELLOW**

"The person leaving with $40,000 is….…"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California?**

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Maya ended up taking that bribe. I'm sad it wasn't me, but I'm glad she got something. - Apollo**

**Maya made such a smart move. She took a guaranteed money offer over a risk of being eliminated. - Phoenix**

**Maya was the reason Miciah and I would hang out together. Now that she's gone, we have no reason to talk to each other. The girl alliance is over. - Trucy**

**DAY 16**

**November 5th, 2019 8:00 AM**

**DISNEYLAND MAGIC CASTLE, CALIFORNIA**

**Challenge #15 - Eyes On The Prize**

"As you know, you've all been blindfolded the moment you stepped off the plane. The only thing you know is that you're somewhere in California. But where exactly? Well since you have made it to the halfway point of the game, today is full of surprises. On the count of three, you can take off your blindfolds to see your first surprise. One, two, three."

"NO WAY!"

"DISNEYLAND!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yep. This next challenge is called "Eyes On The Prize. It's worth $45,000, and it's actually going to take place inside the Magic Castle. Everyone, please follow me."

**I've always wanted to come here since I was a little girl. Thank you Mole production for this amazing surprise. - Miciah**

**I've never been into Disney princesses, unlike all the other girls at my campus. If we have to dress up, sign me out. If it's a challenge that involves rollercoasters however, I'm in. - Lucina**

"For your second surprise, you'll be able to explore the park once this challenge is over. We have one more surprise though. We wanted to give you an opportunity to spend time with your loved ones. Earlier this week, in the confessional, we asked you: "If you could spend a day with your loved one on the show, who would you choose and why?" Well, we brought those people here today. Apollo, your best friend Clay, is here. Fredrick, we brought your wife, Sumia. Ike, we have your sister, Misty. Lucina, your father, Chrom. Miciah, your boyfriend, Sothe. Miles, your sister, Franziska. Phoenix, your friend, TG. Simon, your sister, Aura. Trucy, your friend, Pearl. Each of you will compete, one at a time. For every person that is successful, you'll not only add $5,000 to the pot, but you'll also get to spend the day with your loved one. By random draw, Miciah you will be the first to compete. Please come with me."

**I picked Sothe, because he's the love of my life. We met in elementary school, and have been best friends ever since. - Miciah**

"For this challenge you'll need to pick someone to be your eyes. You'll have thirty seconds to describe Sothe to your eyes. After fifteen seconds your eyes will have one minute to look out the window, and try to pick him out of the crowd. If your eyes can pick Sothe out, you'll add $5,000 to the pot and get to spend the day with him."

"OK. That sounds simple enough."

"Who would you like to be your eyes?"

"Phoenix."

"Alright, I'll go get him."

**I chose Phoenix for my eyes, because I'm confident about not being the Mole. - Miciah**

"Your fifteen seconds start now."

"OK. Sothe is an inch taller than Nick, so 5'8". He loves wearing tank tops. He'll most likely be wearing a dark green one, because that's his favorite color. His natural hair color is black, but he might have a little bit of lime green dye in his hair. He'll most likely have some tan khakis on-"

"Time. Phoenix, your minute of searching starts now."

"Oh God. The people are so blurry!"

**I don't know why Miciah picked me. I'm nearsighted, so I can't see things that are far away. - Phoenix**

"I really wish I brought my glasses! UGH! I see a few people in green, but they aren't tank tops. I don't think they are anyways. I see someone with dark green hair, but Miciah said he could have lime green. Plus, his pants look like mud brown color instead of tan. I'm going with him, I guess."

**Phoenix never told me his glasses were for seeing far away. I thought they were for reading. - Miciah**

"The person Phoenix picked will come around the corner."

"I really hope he picked right."

.

.

.

.

.

"YES! THAT'S HIM!"

Sothe ran over, and wrapped Miciah in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." Miciah whispered

"I missed you too."

The couple then proceed to kiss.

**Why did Miciah tell me Sothe had lime green hair? His hair was dark green. - Phoenix**

"Apollo, you have fifteen seconds to describe Clay to Trucy."

"I've shown you his picture before. He has black hair in layers that's almost like an afro. He's tall, and almost six foot. He will most likely be wearing a black hat, a blue suit like Mr. Wright, and a navy jacket. He might not be wearing the jacket though, because we're in Cali-"

"Time."

**I picked Clay, because he's the closest thing I really have to family in the US. - Apollo**

"I see him, I think. He doesn't have the navy jacket on, but he's tall with layered black hair, a black hat, and a blue suit."

.

.

.

.

.

"YEP! SHE GOT IT!"

"Pollo!"

The two best friends hugged for a minute, and their conversation continued.

"Wassup man?"

"Added five grand to the pot!"

"Get out!"

"Well that's nothing. Get this: we have over a quarter of a million dollars."

"SHUT UP!"

**Polly gave his description perfectly. No suspicious behavior there. - Trucy**

"Ike you have fifteen seconds to describe Misty to Fredrick."

**I chose Fred, because he's the person I trust the most. - Ike**

Mist has long, shoulder length, brownish orange hair. She's 5'3", and she's seventeen. She'll probably be wearing a white shirt, and white skirt-"

"Time."

"Orange hair that kind of looks brown. I don't see- Hold on, I see two teen girls getting a picture with Minnie. I'm going to say it's that shorter girl."

.

.

.

.

.

"MIST!"

"IKE!"

The siblings ran to each other, and embraced while crying together.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too. You have no idea. When Dad called during school, and said you were gone, I honestly thought you got deployed again!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was so heartbroken, I didn't even pay attention in class for the rest of the day."

**People wonder how Mist and I can get along despite being ten years apart. When you're deployed often, it changes the relationship. There's a chance you'll die on the battlefield, and you won't get to see your family again. - Ike**

"Simon you have fifteen seconds to describe Aura to Miciah."

**I picked Miciah, because I'm suspicious of her. I want to see if she'll screw me over. - Simon**

"Aura always wears something with white on. She might also have a bit of a pink pattern is her shirt. Her hair is dyed purple, and she wears purple unicorn horns on her head. She loves head accessories, so she might have some Mickey Mouse ears-"

"Time."

"This is tough. I see a woman in a white lab coat, and a woman in pink with Mickey Mouse ears. Simon said she wears white, but I don't see any white on her. I wish this gentlemen would move so I could see her pants. OK he moved, and she has white pants. It's the lady in pink."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yep."

"Hi Simon."

"Hello Aura."

**My sister and I aren't really that emotional. The only time she cried was when I was mistakenly put on death row. - Simon**

"Lucina you have fifteen seconds to describe Chrom to Fredrick."

**I chose Fred, because he's my number one ally at the moment. - Lucina**

"There's three things you need to know about my father. First, he looks exactly like me. That's who I got my face and blue hair from. Second, if he's wearing a tank top, you'll see that he has a birthmark on his right shoulder. Finally, he has a brace on his left arm-"

"Time."

"Lucina, you nailed the description. I see him talking with another guy. He has blue hair, a shoulder birthmark, and an arm brace."

.

.

.

.

.

"Father!"

"LUCY!"

Chrom ran up, and gave his crying daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"How's Mother and Morgan?"

"Mother is doing good. She's heading to Chicago next week for business conferences. As for Morgan, he's still being bullied."

"What are the bullies doing this time?"

"Last week he was: shoved into lockers, got tripped in hallways to the point of blood, got chemicals dumped on him in chemistry class, and got kicked in the nuts in front of everyone at the pep rally."

"WHAT THE *BEEP*!?"

**Morgan's my thirteen year old little brother. He's two years ahead of other teens his age, so he got to go straight to high school. He entered ninth grade with hopes of having more mature peers. But the kids at his school act like they're five. - Lucina**

"You have no idea how many conferences Mother and I had to go too last week."

"Did you find another school that will take him? I've been suggesting this for a month now."

"None of them have test out programs. If we switch him, Morgan will just be bored again."

**No offence Father, but I'd rather be bored than worried about if I take a wrong step. - Lucina**

"Miles you have fifteen seconds to describe Franziska to Trucy."

**Why didn't Edgeworth choose me? I hung out with his sister many times before! - Phoenix **

**I didn't want to choose Wright, because I wanted to put some suspicion onto myself. - Miles**

"Fran has short aqua hair, so it's a mix between green and blue. She'll have high heels on. Most likely, they will be black. She also has a thing for black leggings, so keep that in mind too-"

"Time."

"I see a lady with a white backpack that matches the exact description. I'm going with her.

.

.

.

.

.

"THAT'S HER!"

"Hallo Miles."

The adoptive siblings gave a quick hug, then starting speaking in German.

"Wie gehts?"

"Mir geht es gut. Wo ist deine Peitsche?"

"Die törichten Wachleute erlaubten mir nicht, den Park zu betreten, wenn ich ihn bei mir hätte."

"Es tut mir leid das zu hören."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Ich schlich noch einen in meinen weißen Rucksack."

**Franziska, you never fail to impress me. I don't know how you pulled that off, and I don't want to know. - Miles**

"Fredrick you have fifteen seconds to describe Sumia to Lucina."

**I've shown Lucina the Lewary family picture before. I think she'll be able to know Sumia when she sees her. - Fredrick**

Sumia has long light brown hair. She's probably going to have a white dress on. She also has an white Indian feather in her hair, to represent her Native American heritage. You'll know when you see her. I believe in-"

"Time."

"I think I see a lady with a feather in her hair. I'm going to go with her."

.

.

.

.

.

"FREDDY!"

"SUMIA!"

The couple ran to each other, and Sumia jumped into Fredrick's arms while wrapping her legs around his waist. They then had a quick make out session, before Fredrick asked her about life back home.

"How's Cynthia doing?"

"She's making out great. She made the girls volleyball team, and aced her latest geometry test."

"And the station?"

"They arrested a murderer, and some drug dealers."

**Cynthia, I just wanted to let you know that I'm so proud of you. I've been thinking about you everyday. I love you with all my heart. As for my fellow staters, you guys are doing an amazing job keeping Washington safe. - Fredrick**

"Phoenix you have fifteen seconds to describe TG to Apollo."

**I chose Apollo, because TG and I have a big secret to share with him and Trucy. I didn't want to pick Trucy though, because she's my top suspect. I'm worried she would pick the wrong person, and prevent TG from being able to tell the secret to them. - Phoenix**

"TG has really long light brown hair, like Sumia. She will have the end of her hair braided. She will most likely be wearing blue topaz earrings. She might also be wearing a long dress that's lilac, which is a light shade of purple-"

"Time."

"I'm not sure. Lots of these brown haired women look the same. Wait, I see one with braids. I think that's her on the bench."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yep. That's her."

"Hi Phoenix."

"Hello TG."

"Just go ahead and say my name."

"I can't. I don't want them knowing yet."

**As much as I want to tell them now, I need to wait for the perfect moment. - Phoenix**

"Trucy you have fifteen seconds to describe Pearl to Phoenix."

**Daddy has known Pearl since she was eight, and that was ten years ago. He'd be able to pick her out instantly. - Trucy**

"Daddy, I don't really need to tell you anything about Pearl. You've known her for a long time, so that's why I picked you to be my eyes. If you mess this up, you're the Mole."

"OK then. Phoenix, your minute of searching starts now."

"I still don't see her yet. I know she's around here somewhere. OK, I found her."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Pearl!"

"Hi Trucy!"

The two girls embraced each other before they started talking again.

"How's you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! My Vegas shows keep me so busy."

"I've been meaning to come see you, but I have my own studies to worry about."

"Maybe when this game's over, I can try to help you."

"That sounds good!"

**Pearl and I have always been great friends, but we grew apart after we left high school. I'm so glad I'm getting to spend the day at Disneyland with her. - Trucy**

"Congratulations everyone! That's $45,000 for the group pot! The new total is $288,000! Now before you can go explore the park, I have to make an announcement. You can explore the park until six, because we have a dinner reservation at seven. After dinner at eight, your loved ones will leave. I suggest you make every moment count."

**There's something about TG. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've seen her before. - Trucy**

**TG looks really familiar. I'm not sure why though. Maybe, it's just my imagination. - Apollo**


	24. E8 P2 C16 - Jumping For Joy

**5:30 PM**

Phoenix called TG, Apollo, Trucy, into his room.

"What's this about Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked

"Apollo, Trucy, I need you guys to sit on this bed. TG and I will sit on this one."

"Why?" Trucy questioned him

"Just do it." Phoenix ordered

After the four of them sat down, Phoenix then spoke up again.

"There's a reason why I picked TG to be my loved one. I wanted her to be here, because we have something very important to share with you."

TG then took out a blue cloak, and black mouth mask from her purse.

"Do this clothing look familiar to you?" she asked Apollo and Trucy

"Yeah." Apollo recalled "It's the same clothes that Lamiroir- No way!"

"What is it Polly?" Trucy asked

"She's Lamiror!"

"That can't be right! She's blind!"

"Actually Trucy, I went through with the eye correction surgery."

"And once she was able to see again, her memories all came flooding back." Phoenix added

"Including my real name."

"That's awesome!" Trucy giggled

"So, who are you then?" Apollo wondered "Who were that before you were Lamiroir?"

"I was actually getting to that. TG are the initials for my real name..…Thalassa Gramarye."

"No." Trucy cried "You're-"

"Surprise Trucy." Phoenix smiled "I found you a Mommy."

"Mommy." Trucy mumbled

Trucy suddenly went over to her mother's arms, and wept on her shoulder. Thalassa starting crying too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's OK Mommy. I forgive you. You lost your memory. It's not your fault."

After a minute, Thalassa decided to let go of Trucy.

"I have something else to tell you." she admitted "Apollo. I need you to roll up my sleeves."

"OK?" he said nervously

He didn't find anything after rolling up the first sleeve, but noticed a golden bracelet after rolling up the second one.

"Is that my bracelet?" he asked "What are you doing with my bracelet on your arm?"

"Here. Take it off." Thalassa instructed

"Wait. My bracelet has my name engraved in it. It also has pictures of me, Nahyuta, and Clay on our trip across Asia. I guess this isn't my bracelet then. Sorry Thalassa."

"That's alright. In fact. I'll make your bracelet appear right now."

"No you can't. There's no way you can-"

Thalassa snapped her fingers, and Apollo awed as he saw his bracelet appear out of thin air.

"WOAH! THAT WAS REALLY GOOD!" he applauded

"I also have another trick up my sleeve. I can instantly make you be a part of a family."

"Huh?"

"For the first part of this trick, I need you to put your bracelet on."

"No! I'm not allowed to have it on while I'm on the show. If I wear it, I'll easily be able to figure out who's the Mole, because for some reason my bracelet tightens whenever someone lies. That's cheating."

"I asked Nick, and he said it was OK just this once."

"Alright, fine." he groaned as he put his bracelet on

"Now for the final part of my trick, I just have to say a few words. Before I had Trucy, I had a son. My first husband was named Jove Justice."

"Jove Justice. That means, you're-"

"Yes Apollo. I'm your mother too. You and Trucy are half siblings."

Apollo breathed heavy for a minute, while Talassa took his bracelet off.

"Polly?" Trucy asked "Are you OK?"

"How long?"

"How long what?" Talassa asked

"How long have you two known about this? About Trucy and I?"

"We've known for a year." Talassa answered "I had my surgery a few days before Athena joined your agency. I told Phoenix the day after my memory came back."

"Why a year? Why did you guys wait so long to tell us?"

"We tried telling you sooner. You went to handle trials in Asia for half a year with Clay and Nahyuta as your assistants. After you returned home, Trucy got her show headlined in Vegas. We couldn't get the two of you together until now." Phoenix explained

"He's right Polly." Trucy agreed "This past year, I've hardly got to see you. Plus, when we were together, Mommy probably couldn't make it."

"I guess you're right." Apollo sighed "I'm sorry Mom."

"You're forgiven."

"Wait. I have an idea." Trucy happily thought "When I'm not performing in Vegas, I live with Daddy, but I don't want to leave him for Mommy. I also don't want to go back and forth between parents. So, maybe Mommy can move into the agency. Also Polly can move in with us too. After all Polly, you spend more time at the agency then you do at your own apartment."

"It's true Mom." Apollo defended

"Also that would technically make you my son." Phoenix snickered "I like that idea, Trucy."

"Me too." Talassa added "It'll give me a chance to spend time with both of my kids."

"As long as I don't have to perform magic on stage, I'm in." Apollo accepted

**I get a Mommy, and a half brother in a matter of a few minutes. I must be dreaming right now. - Trucy**

**Finally, after twenty four years, I feel like a part of me is complete. I finally have a real biological family. - Apollo**

**6:00 PM**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**"**Come in!" Miciah called

"Hey Miciah. Can you come with me for a minute?" Sothe asked

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

Miciah got up from the bed, and Sothe led her out of the room. A few seconds later, they both went into the elevator. As the couple went down the elevator, Sothe put a blindfold on her.

"What are you doing?" she wondered

"Just trust me."

As the elevator doors opened, Sothe lead Miciah to the hotel lobby. He took off her blindfold, and noticed her fellow players off to the side with their loved ones. Miciah then looked down, and saw they were standing in the middle of rose petals in the shape of a heart.

"What's happening?" she questioned him

"I remember the first time I met you. It was my first day in Virginia, and I was already sent to school. I was so scared of being the new kid, but luckily when I arrived in homeroom, you made me feel so welcome. You were one of the few in our fifth grade class that made me feel like I belonged. Ever since that day, we've been the best of friends. We've had our good times, and bad times. We've had our ups, and downs. And no matter what, I want to be with you no matter what life throws at us. So-"

Miciah put her hand over her mouth, and started tearing up when Sothe went down on one knee.

"Miciah Angela Silverstin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried happily

Sothe put the B Rank Ring on her left ring finger, and the players applauded as the couple kissed.

**OH MY GOD! I JUST GOT ENGAGED! I know Sothe is the one for me. I can't imagine my life without him. I can't wait to be Ms. Sothe Rodgers. - Miciah**

**DAY 17**

**SKYDIVE WEST COAST 8:00 AM**

**Challenge #16 - Jumping For Joy**

"Welcome to your next challenge: Jumping for Joy." It's worth $45,000, and another opportunity to spend time with your loved one. Here's how this challenge works. Before you arrived, we asked your loved ones a simple question. Would you skydive for $5,000? All you need to do is match what your loved ones said. However, just saying yes or no isn't enough. You all will come in the plane, and if you say yes, you'll take the plunge. After everyone that wants to jump has jumped, we'll see what your loved ones said earlier. If you guys match you'll add $5,000 to the pot. Along with that comes some more quality time together. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK. Let's head into the plane."

**I'll have no problem jumping. I practically live for adventure. - Lucina**

**As a marine, I've had to jump out of planes before. I'm absolutely jumping. - Ike**

**I deal with criminal gangs shooting at me on a daily basis. I'm not scared of jumping out of a plane. - Fredrick**

"So, how wants to go first?"

Lucina quickly jumped out. She was soon followed by Ike, and then Fredrick. Apollo, then Phoenix went. They were followed by Trucy and Miles. Simon was the last to jump, which left Miciah still on the plane.

"Are you going Miciah?"

"I can't do it, Nick. I'm really afraid of heights." she wailed "Please don't make me do this."

"Is that your final answer?"

"I'm afraid so. I want to get down as soon as possible."

"OK then. Sir, can you please take us down?"

**Miciah not jumping is really suspicious. - Apollo**

**I'm not sure why she couldn't jump. She jumped off the Chesapeake Bay bridge just fine on the first day. - Miles**

**First, she picked me to be her eyes. Second, she lied about Sothe's hair color. Third, she didn't even attempt to jump. - Phoenix**

**Miciah hasn't sabotaged this much before. I'm going to keep an eye out for her. - Simon**

"It seems you all skydived, except for Miciah. Let's see what your loved ones said. Remember, if you guys match, you'll be able to spend the day together again."

**"Do you think Apollo will skydive?"**

**Yeah. I think Pollo will do it.**

**"Do you think Fredrick will skydive?"**

**He's been in more dangerous situations. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll skydive.**

**"Do you think Ike will skydive?"**

**He's done it before, so I think he'll do it again.**

**"Do you think Lucina will skydive?"**

**Lucy has always been an adrenaline junkie. Of course she'll skydive in a heartbeat.**

**"Do you think Miciah will skydive?"**

**I think she'll skydive. I have faith in her.**

**"Do you think Miles will skydive?"**

**He would be a foolish fool if he foolishly refused to do a foolish jump.**

**"Do you think Phoenix will skydive?"**

**I think he'll do it. I've never seen him refuse a challenge before.**

**"Do you think Simon will skydive?"**

**I know he'll do it. If he didn't it, I'd be happy to push him off.**

**"Do you think Trucy will skydive?"**

**Yes. I think Trucy will skydive.**

"Congratulations to the eight of you. You get to spend the day with your loved ones, until after the execution ceremony tonight. You've also added $40,000 to the group pot. So, the new total is $328,000."

**I thought Sothe would think about my fear of heights before he gave his answer. I know I told him about it before. - Miciah**

**I feel bad for Miciah not being able to see her fiance. Sothe, as her fiance, should've known she had a fear of heights. - Trucy**


	25. E8 P3 QUIZ 8

**9:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. In challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, when did the Mole descibe their loved one?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**Even though everyone got to see their loved one, Miciah lied to Phoenix about Sothe's hair color. - Fredrick**

**Question 2. In challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, how many times did the Mole et picked to be someone's eyes?**

**A. 0**

**B. 1**

**C. 2**

**Edgeworth didn't pick me to find Franziska. He had a guarantee to get us money, but he decided to risk it. - Phoenix**

**Question 3. After challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, did the Mole get egaged?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Everyone gave amazing descriptions of their loved ones. That doesn't really help me. - Miciah**

**Question 4. After challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, did the Mole learn they had a mom and siblng?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Daddy is suspicious for making his loved one be Mommy. He picked her because Polly and I made it this far. That's sweet of him, but how could he have known that unless if he's the Mole. - Trucy**

**Question 5. In challenge #16, Jumping For Joy, did the Mole jump out of the plane?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Miciah could've faked her phobia. That sounds like something the Mole would do. - Apollo**

**Question 6. In challenge #16, Jumping For Joy, when did the Mole jump out of the plane?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. The Mole did not jump**

**I thought Miciah's biggest fear was spiders. There's no way your biggest fear can change in a matter of days. - Ike**

**Question 7. Who is the Mole's loved one?**

**A. Aura**

**B. Chrom**

**C. Clay**

**D. Franziska**

**E. Misty**

**F. Pearl**

**G. Sothe**

**H. Sumia**

**I. Thalassa**

**Miciah was suspicious for not jumping, but she was probably was pretending to be the Mole. - Miles**

**Question 8. What relationship is the Mole to their loved one?**

**A. Daughter**

**B. Brother**

**C. Husband**

**D. Fiance**

**E. Best Friend**

**F. Friend**

**I think Ike is really worrying about Miciah. People can have more then one biggest phobia. His paranoia is starting to make me suspect him. - Lucina**

**Question 9. What is the Mole's last name?**

**A. Blackquill**

**B. Edgeworth**

**C. Greil**

**D. Justice**

**E. Lewary**

**F. Lowell**

**G. Silverstin**

**H. Wright**

**Miciah didn't get to see Sothe today, but wouldn't that be a genius move. You sabotage, but you also take a personal hit so it looks like you're a player who's genuinely trying to win money. - Simon**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Miciah**

**F. Miles**

**G. Phoenix**

**H. Simon**

**I. Trucy**

**10:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your eighth execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's eighth victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was twelve seconds. With that, let's begin."

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Good job Ike!" Mist praised

"BOOOOOOOO!" Simon yelled

"Lucina."

LUCINA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YES LUCY!" Chrom cheered

"Thank you, Father."

"Apollo."

APOLLO

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Nice Pollo!" Clay congratulated

"Good job!" Thalassa complimented

"Miles."

MILES

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"YOU FOOL!" Franziska growled

"Miles, Franziska, please come with me. Everyone else, please say goodbye to your loved ones."


	26. E9 P1 C17 - The Fortress

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"We invited your loves."

"You must describe your loved one to your eyes, and your eyes must find your loved one in one minute."

**She lied about his hair color. How can you mess that up?**

"Miciah Angela Silverstein, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

**I'M ENGAGED!**

"My real name is Thalassa Gramarye."

"Mommy."

"I'm your mother too Apollo. You and Trucy are half siblings."

"We asked your loved ones a simple question. Will you skydive?"

"CANNONBALL!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GERONIMOOOOOO!"

"I'm not doing it, Nick. I have a fear of heights."

**I think Miciah will jump. I have faith in her.**

**I know I told him about my fear of heights before.**

"Miles."

MILES

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"YOU FOOL!"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Miles was a really smart player. He's going to be missed when we have to do a mental challenge. - Miciah**

**This game isn't going to be the same without Edgeworth. He definitely helped the group out. - Phoenix **

**DAY 18**

**November 7th 2019 6:00 PM**

**FORT UNION NATIONAL MONUMENT, NEW MEXICO **

**Challenge #17 - The Fortress **

"Welcome to New Mexico! This abandoned fort is going to be the sight of your next challenge: The Fortress. Here's how this challenge works. At some point tonight, the fort will be under attack by five highly trained aggressors. It is your job to defend the fort, more specifically this gigantic glass sphere in the center. When the sun goes down, the sphere will be lit by two lamps powered by two generators. The generators, as you can see, are outside the fort, They're also on opposite ends of each other. If the aggressors manage to cut off the power of both generators, you guys will fail this challenge. If any of the aggressors manage to come inside, and break the bowl, you will also fail. There are two ways to pass this task, and earn $60,000. The first way is to keep the bowl lit until sunrise, or 7:00 AM. The second way is to shoot all five aggressors. Unlike the previous laser challenges, you will be the ones armed where as the aggressors will not. Be careful though. If you accidentally shoot one of your teammates, they are out of the challenge. Your guns are waiting for you inside the fort on a table, as well as other items that could help you with the raid tonight. And there's one more thing you need to know. Around the fort is white circle. That is the perimeter for the challenge. You are not allowed to cross it, or shoot aggressors that are on the other side. If you do, you will be removed from the challenge, and fined. With that, you guys can begin preparing. By the way, the sun is setting in one hour."

Fredrick quickly pulled Ike to the side, as everyone else went to receive their gun and explore the playing field.

"What's up Fred?"

"I think we need to lead this challenge. We defend places sometimes, so I think we need to come up with a defensive plan."

"I like that, but I think we need to ask the others first."

"That's fine."

After a few minutes of thinking of a defensive plan, Fredrick called everyone together.

"HEY EVERYONE! CAN YOU COME TO THE CENTER REAL QUICK?"

The two gentlemen plead their offer, and the others agreed. Simon hesitated, but gave in.

**As much as I despise those two, they know what they're doing. I think they'll be able to defend the fortress. - Simon**

"So, what's your plan Captain Lewary and Captain Greil?" Miciah wondered

"We think it will be best if everyone has a specific area to defend. Fred will guard the north generator, and I'll look after the south one. We then need two people to stay in the middle in order to guard the bowl. That will leave the other four to guard the four entrances that lead inside, to the bowl."

"I call middle." Phoenix volunteered

"Same." Trucy added

"I'll take the eastern entrance." Apollo spoke up

"West." Miciah claimed

"North." Lucina decided

"I guess I'm taking south then." Simon groaned

"Also, if one of our generators are lost, we'll move to the other one." Ike explained

"I think we're ready." Fredrick smirked "Now, let's see what materials we have to work with."

"Yeah. Nick said there was materials here. They're over there on that table. I even found a list taped on the wall. I think it's what he provided us." Lucina remembered

**I'm glad everyone's playing along. They need a strong leader in this challenge if we want to succeed. - Fredrick**

**Those aggressors better watch out. Fredrick and I have developed a full proof strategy to win. - Ike**

**6:30 PM**

"I believe we have everything Fred. Eight laser guns, check. Eight night vision goggles, check. Eight flashlights, check. Eight earpieces, check. Barbed wire to make homemade barricades, none. And tape to hold the wires to the wall, check. Yep that's all the materials that Nick-"

"Hold on Lucina." Fredrick interrupted "We don't have the barricades."

"Who took them?" Lucina growled

"I don't know, but we need them. If we find them, we can tape them to the entrances and windows to slow the aggressors down."

"EVERYONE COME TO THE CENTER AGAIN!" Lucina commanded

**These barricades can really help us win this challenge. We need to find them as soon as possible. - Lucina**

"Lucina has been looking over everything provided by Nick. She has noticed that someone has taken the barricades. Does anyone want to confess that they took them?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"No one wants to confess? Fine then, I guess we'll have to take drastic measures. I want the guys lined up on this wall, and the girls on that side. Lucina and I are going to search you all."

"Come on!" Simon moaned "If it's none of us, it's one of you two."

"Fine then. After Lucina searches the girls, Miciah and Trucy can search her. After I search the guys, you can search me Simon."

**6:45 PM**

"Lucina's cleared." Miciah reported

"I double check the supplies area, the barricades aren't there." Trucy added

"Fredrick's all clear too." Simon sighed "The Mole must've hid them."

**Where the *beep* did the barricades go? I didn't see them when I went to the supply table. - Apollo**

**The Mole could've taken the barricades, or someone else took them in order to look like the Mole. You never know what anyone's going to do. - Trucy**

"We'll just have to use the rest of the supplies for now." Frederick explained "Everyone grab one pair of night vision goggles, one flashlight, and one earpiece."

**7:00 PM**

As the players are waiting, the aggressors flew in from a helicopter, and set up camp a few hundred yards away from the playing field. They have been given a map of the players positions, and the players strategy. That information was provided by the Mole. The aggressors then develop a strategy based on clever distraction. The players must now be on guard, as the aggressors can do their first attack at any moment. The waiting game has begun.

**DAY 19**

**November 8th, 2019**

**12:00 AM**

"Does anyone see anything?" Trucy asked

"North area is cleared." Fredrick reported

"South is too." Ike added

***HOOOOOOOOOOOONK***

"What was that?" Simon asked!"

"You guys! Watch out!" Miciah warned "There's a car in the distance! It's heading towards you Ike!"

Ike moved out of the way, and started shooting along with Simon and Miciah. They soon realized that they wouldn't hit any of the aggressors because the windows were up. They all went back to their posts.

"That car was just a distraction." Fredrick thought "They probably wanted us to chase them, cause we had all the doors blocked. Ike how many aggressors did you see inside the car?"

"There was four."

"The fifth one is probably around here somewhere. Everyone keep your eye out for them."

**I remember one time when we tried to arrest a gang that was hiding marijuana and cocaine. They had all the doors blocked too, so we had to lure their guards away from the doors. - Fredrick**

"You guys!" Trucy panicked "The inside is starting to get foggy."

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked

"I think the fifth aggressor is inside somewhere, and they set off some smoke bombs." Phoenix guesses

"I'm coming in to help you two." Miciah volunteered

"So am I." Lucina added "Fred, can you guard my entrance, and the generator at the same time until I come back?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Thanks."

For a minute, the quartet started looking around the inside of the fortress. No one found anything at first, but suddenly the aggressor came out of hiding, and made a mad dash towards the bowl. The four started shooting at the aggressor, and Trucy hit him first.

"I got him! He almost knocked over the bowl!" Trucy reported

"Good job Trucy!" Apollo complimented "Does anyone have an idea of when the smoke is going to-"

***ZAP***

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry Apollo. You've been shot, and you're out."

"THANKS FOR THE UPDATE, NICK!"

**I don't know who would have shot me, but I'm going to find out. - Apollo**

"Who shot Apollo?!" Phoenix yelled

No one bothered to speak up, so Phoenix got more mad.

"Well whoever shot him needs to confess now, or forever hold your Mole peace!"

"Phoenix, Trucy, one of you needs to move to Apollo's entrance. We need all four entrances defended." Ike instructed

"I'll do it Daddy. Do you think you can defend the inside by yourself?"

"No. I honestly don't have the best aim. Maybe Fredrick should do it."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have the most experience with the gun. I think we need to switch spots."

"He has a point." Lucina defended "There's two generators, but only one bowl."

"Alright. I'll switch with you."

**3:27 AM**

"Hey, has anyone seen Trucy?" Fredrick asked "She's been gone for five minutes."

"She's not where Apollo was?" Phoenix questioned

"Yeah. All the other entrance guards are at their posts, but Trucy's not-"

"I see her." Ike called "She on the southwest edge of the white line, to my right."

"I see her too." Miciah told them "I see her to my far left."

"TRUCY JANELLE WRIGHT!" Phoenix yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm watching these pretty fireworks."

"You need to get back to your entrance. Now!"

"Why?"

"Those fireworks were just another distraction."

"How do you know?"

"An aggressor just came in through your entrance." Miciah explained "I ran over, and shot him before he reached the bowl."

"Oh. Well I'm coming back now."

"Hold on. I have an idea to save time." Miciah thought "I'm already at the east entrance, so I'll stay there. You're closer to the west, so it will take less time to get there."

"So, you want to switch spots with me?"

"Basically, yes."

"OK I'll switch with you."

**5:53 AM**

"Does anyone know where these aggressors are?" Simon groaned

"They're probably just wearing us down." Ike thought

"I'm so tired." Trucy complained

"We all are." Phoenix yawned

"Don't go to sleep just yet!" Fredrick warned "If anyone does, the aggressors will attack."

"Fred. I hate to break it to you, but come outside then look to the right." Lucina called out

"OH SHOOT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK AGAIN!"

Fredrick, Lucina, Phoenix, and Miciah all shot at the aggressor, but the aggressor dodged their shots for about a minute. The aggressor was close to turning off the generator, but ended up getting shot by Fredrick. A minute later on the south side of the fort, the two remaining aggressors came out. One went to the generator, and the other went to the south entrance. Ike and Simon started shooting at the aggressor going towards the generator, but Simon stopped when he realized that the other aggressor was coming towards him. Simon managed to trip the aggressor aiming for him. Ike watched Simon smirk as he shot at the aggressor now on the ground. The last aggressor noticed Ike was distracted, and managed to turn off the generator. As it turned off, Ike quickly refocused and shot the final aggressor.

"Everyone, please come to the center of the fort. The game is over."

**You see Simon, this is what happens when you decide to cooperate with us. We were able to come together as a team for once, and win a challenge. - Ike**

"Congratulations players! You have added $60,000 to the pot! The pot is now standing at $388,000! Now, I know you all want to rest, so I'll give you some down time on the bus ride to the next challenge location. Please follow me to the bus stop, and prepare for the six hour bus ride."


	27. E9 P2 C18 - Struggle For Freedom

**6:00 AM**

The players are seen entering the bus, and sitting down. Each player took a different seat. Apollo sat in seat number one. Phoenix sat in number two. Ike sat in three. Trucy sat in four. Lucina sat in five. Simon sat in six. Fredrick sat in seven, and Miciah sat in eight. On the bus ride most players were writing in their journals. Some however, were doing other things.

**I need to find out who took those barricades. There's still a chance that someone could have them on their person. - Fredrick**

"Just ask your neighbors to show their pockets." Fredrick instructed to Ike

"Fred said to ask your neighbors to show their pockets." Ike told Lucina

**I'm pretty sure that it's one of them five. I think think Fredrick and Ike would be the type to sabotage. Especially considering that they helped us win the last challenge. - Lucina**

"Can I see your pockets?" Lucina asked Simon

"I don't have anything you'd want, Lowell." he growled

"Prove it then."

"There. You happy?" he yelled while showing her the empty pockets

"Hey Miciah."

"Hi Fredrick. Do you need something?"

"Can you just show me your pockets?"

"Yeah sure. What for?" Miciah wondered while showing her empty pockets

"Ike, Lucina, and I are trying to see if anyone has the missing-"

"HEY! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"

"OH MY GOD! I FOUND THE BARRICADES!" Ike called out showing them to everyone

"What?"

"No way!"

"Where?"

"Who took them?"

"They were in Trucy's hat!"

"You don't understand! I was framed!"

"Why should we believe you?" Lucina interrogated

"When you searched me earlier, you checked my hat!"

"You could've hid them before the search!" she quickly retaliated

"I didn't hide them, because I found them when-"

"That's what ALL thieves say! I'm not falling for your bull-"

"HOLD IT!" Apollo and Phoenix both yelled together

"We don't have any proof she took them." Phoenix defended

"And Trucy was with me searching the south generator area for supplies." Apollo added

"For how long?" Lucina asked

"Only for like ten minutes after Nick finished his instructions, but-"

"AHA! TEN MINUTES! We noticed the barricades were missing THIRTY minutes after Nick gave us the instructions. So where was Trucy at the other twenty minutes? Huh, Apollo?"

**I didn't expect Lucina to point out a contradiction that fast. For the first time in my defense career, I'm stumped. - Apollo**

**Lucina has a valid point. No one saw Trucy for twenty minutes, and she was leaving her post during the attacks. I hate to say it, but Trucy needs to be my top suspect. - Phoenix**

**Ever since Maya left, I didn't know who needed to be my top suspect. Now, I have a clear idea of who needs to claim that top spot. - Ike**

**I wasn't the one who took those barricades. I found them on accident in the middle of the challenge. - Trucy**

**7:00 PM**

**US-MEXICO BORDER**

**EL PASO, TEXAS**

**Challenge #18 - Struggle For Freedom**

Everyone is seen next to each other with their backs against a fence. All the players are also cuffed together at their ankles. Lucina was at the far left, followed by: Ike, Fredrick, Miciah, Trucy, Phoenix, Apollo, and Simon to the far right.

"Welcome to your next challenge, "Struggle For Freedom." In order to win $40,000 for the group pot, everyone has to escape these stainless steel chains before midnight. The key for the cuffs is right here in this cell, that's a few feet away. Every ten minutes, the cell will open for one minute. However, you're all tied up in such a way that only one of you can reach the cell at a time. Once you unlock yourself, you must put the key back into the cell so the next person can go up to get it. You'll then be escorted to our hotel where we'll be staying tonight. That sounds easy, right? Well, it's not. In this challenge, trust is everything. You'll want to think carefully about who you will pick to reach the key, because right next to the key, I'm placing an exemption ticket. If a player takes the exemption, a few things will happen. First, they'll be exempt. Second, no money will be added to the pot. Third, they'll head back to the hotel with the other freed players. Finally, any players still in chains will be spending the night here. Good luck everyone. The cell will open in ten minutes starting… NOW!"

"So, what are you guys thinking?" Phoenix asked

"I'm not going to take that exemption." Miciah answered

"Me either." Apollo added "Us three need to go first. In fact, let's do the exact same order from the arrow challenge."

"I'm not going last again!" Simon retaliated

"Yeah you are." Ike told him "You took two exemptions in a row. I'm not going to let you go in any position that's not last."

"Yeah." Fredrick defended "I'm not going to watch anyone sleep out here all night."

"Me either." Lucina agreed

"Of course, it HAD to be you three to go against me. I want to hear what everyone else-"

"NO!"

*BEEP* YOU ALL!"

**The exemption changed everything in this challenge. I know everyone will do whatever to get one. Hello! It's a pass to the next episode! - Miciah**

"If you guys don't have a problem with me, I want to go first." Miciah proposed

"Fine."

"I trust you, Miciah."

"Go ahead."

The cell opened, and everyone stood back so Miciah could walk to the cell. She eventually made it up there, and grabbed the key.

"Good luck to you guys. Apollo, Phoenix, you guys stay behind so you can be the voices of reason."

Miciah left the area, and the players started debating again.

"I swear, I won't go for that exemption." Simon growled

"Name one reason." Lucina demanded "Oh, wait a minute. YOU DON'T HAVE A REAS-"

"I KNOW WHO THE MOLE IS!"

"Stop lying!" Ike laughed

"No, he's just trying to be funny." Fredrick added

"It's neither. I genuinely know who it is, so I don't need an exemption anymore."

"The joke is over Simon." Lucina told him

"I'm not joking."

"You're bluffing." Phoenix added

"Totally bluffing." Apollo agreed

"Bluffy the Vampire Slayer." Trucy teased

"FINE! Don't believe me. But just so you know, this is the first time you can trust me in this game. This is also the LAST time you trust me in this game."

"I want to go next." Fredrick volunteered

"Absolutely not!" Simon grunted "I'm not having you, Ike, or Lucina go up!"

"I swear on Cynthia. I'm NOT taking that exemption!"

"Swearing on your daughter doesn't mean anything!"

"Just let him go up there." Apollo begged

"UGH! OK!"

The cell opened up again, and the players stepped back to allow Fredrick to go up. The players took a sigh of relief as Fredrick took the key, and unlocked himself.

"I told you Simon."

"Whatever Lewary."

**I would never swear on my family, unless I really meant what I was saying. - Fredrick**

"I wouldn't mind going next." Trucy volunteered

"No way!" Lucina yelled

"Why not?"

"You took the barricades!" Ike explained

"I was framed!"

"And we're supposed to believe you?"

"Yes, Ike. You guys should believe me! Daddy and Polly do. Right?"

"I trust you Truce." Phoenix assured

"Me too." Apollo added

"You two don't count!" Simon mumbled

"Excuse me?" Phoenix growled

"You're her father, and Apollo's her brother."

"For once, I agree with him." Ike said happily

"Me too." Lucina added

"You don't believe me? Alright. But just so you know, you'll see a red screen if you vote for me as the Mole."

"I just want to get out of here." Lucina moaned "I want to go next."

"Is everyone good with that?" Ike asked

"Yes." everyone but Simon said

"Come on, Simon. The sooner we all cooperate, the less time we'll be spending out here." Lucina pleaded

"I'll let you go, ONLY because I want to leave too."

Lucina walked up to the cell. As soon as the door opened, she grabbed the key to free herself.

"Let Ike go next!" she suggested before disappearing down a corner

"I wouldn't mind being the next one." he agreed "You guys know I'm not sabotaging. There's no way I'm the Mole."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Simon objected "You know what you did at the Fortress."

"What did I do?"

"You let your guard down, so the aggressor could turn off that generator."

"I got distracted!"

"From what? Were you thinking about Soren again? Huh, you little fa-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD! IF WASN'T IN THESE CHAINS RIGHT NOW, I'D COME OVER THERE, AND *BEEP*ING KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE THAT!"

"DON'T *BEEP*ING TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"WOULD YOU TWO CALM DOWN?" Apollo screamed

Both men turned to him, in utter disbelief.

"JESUS CHRIST! YOU GUYS MAY BE GROWN MEN, BUT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF *BEEP*ING KINDERGARTENERS! YOU GUYS SHOULD HONESTLY BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

"No, HE should be ashamed of himself." Ike corrected

"YOU started this whole drama on day one!" Simon countered

"THAT IS IT! IF YOU GUYS CAN'T WORK THIS OUT, I'M GOING NEXT!"

"Why?" they both asked

"BECAUSE I'M SICK, AND TIRED OF ALL THIS *BEEP*ING DRAMA BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU!"

Phoenix and Trucy held Ike and Simon back as the cell opened. Ike and Simon watched in sadness as Apollo walked up to the cell, and used the key to unlock himself.

"Simon, I just want to go next. OK?" Ike pleaded

"Whatever. As long as you stay out of my way."

"I accept your deal." he groaned

A few minutes later, the cell opened again. Ike took that opportunity, and grabbed the key.

"Thank you Greil." Simon said as Ike started walking away

"And then there were three." Phoenix sighed

"Simon, I swear I won't go for the exemption." Trucy promised "I wouldn't leave Daddy out here to suffer."

"Prove it." Simon urged "Take the key."

"I will."

The trio sat in silence for another few minutes, until the cell opened once again. Trucy got up, and took the key to free herself.

"I'm going next." Phoenix demanded "I'm not going to let you-"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go, and take the key."

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Simon?"

"I'm not leaving you out here. Even I'm not that heartless."

"So, you ARE going for the-"

"No, Wright. I told you already."

"How do you know who the Mole is?"

"I have my ways."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a basic process of elimination. That's all I'm saying."

The two talked for a few more minutes, until the cell opened up. Phoenix went up, and took the key. Simon was the only one left. When the cell opened for the last time, he took the….

**STANTON HOUSE**

**8:30 PM**

Simon walked into the hotel, and was greeted by his fellow players.

"As you all can see, Simon was the last one to make a crucial decision. He either has a dollar bill, or the exemption ticket in his pocket. Simon, please reveal what is in your pocket."

Simon slowly went into his pocket. The players watched in nervous anticipation. He took the item in his hand, and covered the item with his other hand for a minute. He then lifted his hand to reveal a folded up dollar bill.

"WHAT!?"

"YEEEEEEEES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Congratulations! That's $40,000 added to the pot! The group pot now stands at $428,000! Get some sleep, because you'll need it for the Quiz tomorrow night."

**I told them I wasn't going to take that exemption. Of course, they didn't believe me. However, I showed them all. - Simon**

**I'm amazed! My mind obviously like exploded when I saw that dollar bill! I thought for sure he took that exemption. - Miciah**

**I'm not sure what Simon's doing right now. He didn't take the exemption! That's not like him at all. - Ike**

**Maybe, I ended up getting to him. Maybe, I finally let his soft side come out. - Apollo**


	28. E9 P3 QUIZ 9

**DAY 20**

**November 9th, 2019**

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. Is the Mole male, or female?**

**A. Male**

**B. Female**

**Trucy kept leaving her post, and she took those barricades! She has to be the Mole. - Lucina**

**Question 2. When challenge #17, The Fortress, began where did the Mole defend?**

**A. Inside**

**B. North Generator**

**C. South Generator**

**D. North Entrance**

**E. South Entrance**

**F. East Entrance**

**G. West Entrance**

**Trucy had to have taken the barricades. There's no way her excuses are legitimate. - Fredrick**

**Question 3. In challenge #17, The Fortress, when did the Mole take out an aggressor?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. The Mole did not take out an aggressor**

**Ike got so distracted when I took out my aggressor. He ended up letting an aggressor turn off a generator, so that's suspicious. - Simon**

**Question 4. In challenge #17, The Fortress, did the Mole get shot?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**I had to have been shot by the Mole. There's no other explanation. Of course, someone could've done it by accident. That's highly unlikely though. - Apollo**

**Question 5. **** On the bus to El Paso, what seat did the Mole sit in?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**F. 6**

**G. 7**

**H. 8**

**Simon told me to go next, but earlier he was begging to be the next one to go up to the cell. - Phoenix**

**Question 6. On the bus to El Paso, who sat next to the Mole on the bus?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Miciah**

**F. Phoenix**

**G. Simon**

**H. Trucy**

**I can't believe everyone's framing me for something I didn't even do! At least my family still believes me somewhat, so I don't think Daddy or Polly are the Mole. - Trucy**

**Question 7. In challenge #18, Struggle For Freedom, where was the Mole chained up from left to right?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**Whether he's the Mole or not, Simon is going to be for calling me a homosexual. - Ike**

**Question 8. In challenge #18, Struggle For Freedom, when did the Mole take the key?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**Simon not taking the exemption is so suspicious. Last week, he took two in a row! - Miciah**

**Question 9. What state is the Mole from?**

**A. California**

**B. Florida**

**C. Illinois**

**D. Nevada**

**E. Ohio**

**F. Virginia**

**G. Washington**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Miciah**

**F. Phoenix**

**G. Simon**

**H. Trucy**

**9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your ninth execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's ninth victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was three seconds."

"Woah!"

"Dang!"'

"Oh my God!"

"Wow!"

"With that, let's begin."

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Lucina."

LUCINA

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Trucy."

TRUCY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Apollo."

APOLLO

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"WHAT!?" Phoenix gasped

"NOOOOO!" Apollo sadly yelled

"POLLY!" Trucy wailed

"I'm sorry Apollo. Please come with me."


	29. E10 P1 C19 - Use Your Words

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"You must work together to defend this fort."

"Where's the barricades?"

"Someone took them?"

***ZAP***

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHO SHOT APOLLO?"

"Hey! Give me my hat back!"

"I found the barricades!"

"What?"

"They were in Trucy's hat!"

"I was framed!"

**At least I know who the Mole is now.**

"You must trust the person going before you will not take the exemption."

"I want to go next."

"OH HELL NO!"

*BEEP* YOU!"

"What's the matter Ike? Thinking about Soren again? Huh fa-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF I WASN'T IN THESE CHAINS, I'D KICK YOUR ASS!"

"WILL YOU TWO CAME THE *BEEP* DOWN?"

"JESUS CHRIST! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS DRAMA!"

**Those two just act like children. I stand it anymore!**

"He'll either have a dollar bill, or the exemption in his pocket."

"YOU TOOK THE KEY!?"

"Yeah. I told you I wouldn't take it."

**That's not like him at all.**

**I didn't take the exemption, because I didn't need it.**

"Apollo"

APOLLO

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"WHAT!?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"POLLY!"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California?**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Polly was one of my main suspects for the first few episodes. I'm so glad I stirred away from him. - Trucy**

**Seeing Apollo leave was so hard, but at least I'm still in the game. Looks like AAA is now changing its name to Daddy Daughter Alliance. - Phoenix**

**DAY 21**

**November 10th, 2019**

**LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**

"Welcome to Vegas! For this episode, you will be split up into two teams. Two players who love to read, and five players who love to gamble. However, you will not be making the choice of what team you want to be on. Trucy, and Lucina, you guys are under twenty one. Therefore, you won't be allowed to enter the casino for tomorrow's challenge."

"So, what you're saying is that we have no choice but to do the library challenge?" Lucina asked

"Yep. Please come with me to the library. Everyone else can head back to the hotel."

**Honestly, I wanted to do the gambling challenge anyway. When I was in prison, I learned how to gamble right. That might come in handy tomorrow. - Simon**

**I'm glad Lucina's going with Trucy. She can easily keep an eye on her, and prevent her from sabotaging. - Ike**

**My top Mole suspect is going to the library. At least one of my closest allies will be going with her to make sure she doesn't try to sabotage. - Fredrick**

**I trust Lucina enough to watch Trucy in this next challenge. It's better than having Phoenix go with her, because he'll probably let some things slide. - Miciah**

**Clark County Public Library **

**Challenge #19 - Use Your Words**

"Today's challenge is called: Use Your Words. It is worth $30,000. One of you will have two minutes to look at five books, and then write down a description of each of the books in five words or less. Once that is complete, they will then be taken to a waiting room where they can watch the other person. The other person will have ten minutes to search the library for the five books using the word clues. Each book is worth $6,000. So if you find all five books, you'll get $30,000. Do you guys understand?"

"Yeah." Trucy answered

"Yes." Lucina nodded

"OK. Who will write the clues, and who will search?"

"I want to do the search. Is that OK?" Trucy wondered "You'd probably do better with the descriptions, because of your excellent performance in the Magical Memories challenge."

"That makes sense." Lucina thought "OK. I'll write the clues."

"Lucina, please come with me."

**I think Lucina will do fine despite the clues being short. - Trucy**

"Once your time starts, you have two minutes to look at the books underneath this sheet, and write the clues down. You're time starts now."

Lucina ran over to the shelf, and pulled the white sheets down. Lucina started off with book number one, which was on the far left.

**HEAVEN IS FOR REAL**

**TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD **

**HOLES**

**WRINGER **

**HUNGER GAMES**

**I'm so lucky I've read all of these books before. I was so worried that I'd have to skim to look at the plots. - Lucina**

"You have ten minutes to run around the library, and find the five books that Lucina was given. On my go you can go over to the white sheet, and uncover the five clues. Once you find a book, you must place the book on the clue. It must be on the right clue to count as correct. Your ten minutes starts…...NOW!"

Trucy uncovered the sheet, and looked at the first clue.

**Little boy meets dead sister.**

**Maycomb, Alabama's, racist raping case.**

**Camp Green Lake in Texas.**

**Ten year olds shooting pigeons.**

**I volunteer as tribute.**

**I decided to search for the Hunger Games first. I knew what that one instantly. - Trucy**

Trucy sprinted over to the teen section, found the 'C' section, and starting to look for Collins.

"Connor, Comb, COLLINS!" Trucy squealed while grabbing the Hunger Games

Trucy stayed at the teen section, and went over the letter L.

**To Kill A Mockingbird is one of Daddy's favorite books. I knew I had to search for that one next. - Trucy**

"Harper E. Lee, where are you? Oh! I found it!"

Trucy took the two books to the clues, and then she went to religion.

**Heaven is for real is one of my favorite books. The movie also had an emotional ending too. - Trucy**

"Where is it? Where is it? AHA!"

Trucy took Heaven is for real to it's clue, and read the last two clues for a minute.

**Sadly, I don't recall the last two. But, Lucina did give me a location for clue three. Maybe it's in geography. - Trucy**

For five minutes, she searched the geography. She didn't find anything though. She then ran to the kids section.

**My only reading behind going to kids, is because Lucina mentions that there are ten year olds. - Trucy**

"Where is there a book on ten year olds, and pigeons? I swear, I searched this section like three times, and I haven't found a single-"

"Trucy, your time is up."

**I'm pretty sure everyone had to read Wringer and Holes in fifth grade. I know I did, so I bet Trucy knew what those two books were. - Lucina**

"You only got three books back Trucy, but I'm pleased to tell you that you have all three correct! $18,000 will be added to the pot, which brings the new pot total to $446,000! Before we head out though, do you want to tell Trucy what the last two books were Lucina?

"Camp Green Lake in Texas is Holes, and the ten year olds shooting pigeons is Wringer."

"I haven't read Holes and Wrigner in eight years!"

"Sure."

"It's true! The only time I read it was in fifth grade."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"Oh. It's nothing."

**Lucina's getting all upset over nothing. It's been eight years! Do you expect me to remember all the books that I've read in my life? I don't think so! - Trucy**

**I knew she was just faking it during the challenge. She's the Mole, and no one can convince me otherwise. - Lucina**


	30. E10 P2 C20 - Dice Dares

**DAY 22**

**November 11th, 2019. 7:00 PM**

**Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino**

**Challenge #20 - Dice Dares**

"Welcome to your next challenge: Dice Dares. It's worth $40,000 I need you all to come up, and pick a number out of the hat."

**1 - Simon**

**2 - Phoenix**

**3 - Ike**

**4 - Miciah**

**5 - Fredrick**

"Who's number one?"

"I am."

"Simon, please come with me. Everyone else, please stay here."

**I'm not scared of doing a little dare. I mean how bad can it be anyway? - Simon**

"Simon, I need you to select a colored envelope. You can choose: red, yellow, green, or blue."

"I want red."

"Red it is. Please open the envelope up, and read what it says."

**Roll a one, two, or three, get your nose painted red. **

**Roll a four, five, or six, get your nose pierced. **

"WHAT!?"

"Please roll the die."

Simon picked up the gray die, and landed on a five.

"If you complete the dare, you will earn $5,000 for the pot. Are you going to do it?"

Phoenix selected the blue envelope.

**Roll a one, two, or three, get slapped in the face.**

**Roll a four, five, or six, get kicked in the nuts**

Phoenix grabbed the die, and sighed as it landed on a six.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

**Why am I always the one that ends up getting the physical pain? - Phoenix**

Ike selected the green envelope.

**Roll a one, two, or three, drink a cup of lemonade**

**Roll a four, five, or six, drink a cup of hot sauce.**

Ike cheered as he saw the die land on one.

**I'm so glad I don't have to drink any hot sauce. I probably** **wouldn't be able to hold it down. - Ike**

Miciah had no choice, but to select the yellow envelope.

**Roll a one, two, or three, dye your hair.**

**Roll a four, five, or six, shave your head.**

Miciah gasped as the die landed on a four.

**I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to shave my head. I have my wedding coming up. - Miciah**

"Fredrick, I have a special offer for you. Your job to do the four dares that the players were assigned. If you can do that, I will not only double your money earned for this challenge, I will also give you an exemption."

**An exemption at this stage of the game is crucial. There's less and less room for error as players are eliminated. - Fredrick**

"Here is what Simon selected for his dare."

**Roll a one, two, or three, get your nose painted. **

**Roll a four, five, or six, get your nose pierced. **

"Roll the dice, and see what you need to do."

Trucy and Lucina were waiting in the dining room. They gasped when they saw Simon walk in with a nose piercing.

"What happened Simon? Why do you have that thing im your nose?" Lucina asked

"I had to roll a die to determine if I got an easy, or hard dare. I got a five which was get your nose pierced. If I did it, I would get $5,000 for the pot."

"I see you did your dare too." Phoenix winced as he slowly came into the room

"Daddy? What happened?" Trucy wondered

"One, two, or three was a slap in the face. Four, five, and six was a kick in the nuts. I got a six."

"Ouch." Simon thought to himself

"Simon? What was your easy dare?" Lucina asked as she got her journal out

"Painting your nose red, just like a clown."

"I would've loved to seen that." Ike teased as he came in

"What did you do?" Simon asked him

"I had a sample of lemonade. It was either that, or hot sauce."

"I'm glad you got off easy." Lucina giggled

"I wonder what were the dares in the last envelope." Phoenix thought

"It was either dye your hair, or shave your head." Miciah explained as she came in

"Your hair isn't dyed, or shaved!" Trucy noticed

"Why didn't you do it?" Simon asked "I would've done it."

"Same." Ike added

"Me too." Phoenix also added

"There is NO WAY I'm going to shave my head when my wedding is coming up!" Miciah explained

"You boys wouldn't know about how us girls work." Lucina defended

"But hair grows back!" Simon countered

"A wedding is the most important day in a girl's life!" Trucy countered back "A girl wants to look her absolute best. It's common sense."

**Boys don't know the first thing about the relationship between women, and beauty. Miciah may have sabotaged, but she did it for a good reason. - Lucina**

**If I was in Miciah's position, I wouldn't have shaved my head either. No amount of money would've convinced me to look bad on my wedding day. - Trucy**

"So far you guys have $15,000. However, I gave Fredrick an offer. If he could do all four dares that he rolled, he would earn an exemption and the money earned for this challenge will be doubled. Fredrick, please come in."

Fredrick walked in, and the players cheered when they saw him with: a red nose, a hand mark on his left cheek, an empty cup of lemonade, and his newly dyed red hair.

"Congratulations! You've earned $30,000 for the pot, which makes the new total $476,000. And Fredrick, you've just earned yourself an exemption. Get ready for the quiz, cause it's in a few minutes."


	31. E10 P3 QUIZ 10

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. Is the Mole male, or female?**

**A. Male**

**B. Female**

**The boys are complaining so much about me not doing my dare. I think it's one of them. - Miciah**

**Question 2. Where did the Mole go for this episode?**

**A. Library**

**B. Casino**

**Question 3. What challenge did the Mole participate in?**

**A. Use Your Words**

**B. Dice Dares**

**Lucina gave those clues so well, but maybe the producers showed her the books beforehand. If she's the Mole, she would've known the plots before the challenge started. - Trucy**

**Question 4. In challenge #19, Use Your Words, what role was the Mole?**

**A. Writer**

**B. Collector**

**C. The Mole was not there**

**Trucy read those books, but she wasted so much time. There's just so much evidence against her, so I'm putting all my answers down for her. - Lucina**

**Question 5. In challenge #19, Use Your Words, how many minutes did the Mole have to complete their part of the challenge?**

**A. 2**

**B. 10**

**C. ****The Mole was not there**

**If I had to choose between shaving my head, and drinking hot sauce, I'd way rather shave my head. Miciah was so stupid to not do her dare. - Ike**

**Question 6. In challenge #20, Dice Dares, what number did the Mole draw out of the hat?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**F. ****The Mole was not there**

**Miciah's a complete chicken. It's just hair! Hair can be grown again! - Simon**

**Question 7. In challenge #20, Dice Dares, what color envelope did the Mole pick?**

**A. Red**

**B. Yellow**

**C. Green**

**D. Blue**

**E. The Mole didn't pick an envelope**

**F. ****The Mole was not there**

**Miciah wouldn't shave her head. That's nothing compared to what Phoenix had to do. - Fredrick**

**Question 8. In challenge #20, Dice Dares, what number did the Mole roll?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**F. 6 **

**G. Multiple numbers**

**H. ****The Mole was not there**

**If I can can kicked in the nuts, Miciah can certainly shave her head. - Phoenix**

**Question 9. How old is the Mole?**

**A. 18**

**B. 26**

**C. 27**

**D. 29**

**E. 35**

**F. 36**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Fredrick**

**B. Ike**

**C. Lucina**

**D. Miciah**

**E. Phoenix**

**F. Simon**

**G. Trucy**

**9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your tenth execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's tenth victim. And tonight, we have a tie. The difference in time was twenty eight seconds. With that, let's begin. Fredrick, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

FREDRICK

**GREEN**

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"NOOO!" Phoenix shouted

"DADDY!" trucy wailed

"Phoenix, please come with me."

Phoenix hugged Trucy for about a minute.

"Bye, Truce."

"Bye Daddy! I love you!"

"Love you too! Stay strong, OK?"

"I will. I'll win for us."

Trucy let go of her father, and the others comforted her as Phoenix walked away.


	32. E11 P1 C21 - Evader

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"Trucy and Lucina will not allowed to do the casino challenge. They are too young to enter."

"You will have ten !minutes to search for the five books Lucina was given."

"For each book hint, you can only write down five words."

**Camp Green Lake in Texas.**

"Where is the geography section at?"

**What are doing Trucy? Holes would be in the kids section!**

"I found penguins, and panda. I can't find a book on pigeons anywhere."

**Wringer is ALSO in the kids section! Why the hell are you searching through the section on animals?**

"The two books you missed were Wringer, and Holes."

"Oh my God! It's been so long since I read those!"

**She was wasting time on purpose. She has to be the Mole.**

"You must roll a die, and complete a dare that's assigned to the number rolled"

**Get your nose pierced.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh God, that stung!"

**Get kicked in the nuts.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! MOMMY!"

**Drink a cup of lemonade.**

"That was refreshing."

"You must complete all four dares. If you can do that, you'll get an exemption. I'll also double the money you have earned in this challenge."

"YES!"

"DOUBLE MONEY!"

"GREAT JOB FRED!"

**Shave your head.**

"There's no way I'm shaving my head. My wedding is coming up."

**The boys can criticize me all they want. I won't let them get to me.**

**Miciah is such a chicken. Hair will grow back!**

**Boys just don't understand how us women think.**

"Phoenix."

PHOENIX

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DADDY!"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington?**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Polly and Daddy are with me one minute. Then the next thing I know, they're gone. It sucks, because now I don't have any allies left in the game. - Trucy**

**The three that are anti me are the last alliance left in the game. I need to get rid of them fast, so no one can have an advantage by trading notes. - Simon**

**DAY 23**

**November 12th, 2019. 12:00 PM**

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**Challenge #21 - Evader**

"Welcome to San Francisco. This challenge is called "Evader" and it's worth $50,000. Here's how this challenge will work. It's a bit like Hide and Seek. One of you will be the evader. It's the evaders job to collect these green papers, that have Mole thumbprints on them. There are ten of them hidden around the area. If the evader can take five of them in under thirty minutes, they win an exemption. The next role is the tracker. It's the tracker's job to tag the evader before the evader gets their fifth thumbprint. If the tracker wins, the group will get the $50,000 The other four of you will be lookouts. Each lookout will go onto the roof of a building of your choice, and help the tracker chase the evader down by using these walkie talkies. Also, the tracker can not start moving until one of the lookouts spotted the evader. But just saying you saw the evader isn't enough, because you will need to describe what the evader is wearing. Once I say your description is good, THEN the tracker can go. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

**This game is really like hide and seek. I like how all of these challenges are so well thought out. - Lucina**

**I haven't got an exemption yet in this game, so I would REALLY like to be the evader. - Ike**

**I want an exemption so bad, but our pot can have a lot more money. - Miciah**

"Before we begin, I have two questions for you. Who is your favorite, and least favorite player left in the game. Fredrick, we'll start with you. Please head to the confessional."

**My favorite player is Lucina, and my least favorite player is Simon. - Fredrick **

**My favorite player is Fredrick, and my least favorite player is Simon. - Ike**

**My favorite player is Fredrick, and my least favorite player is Simon. - Lucina**

**My favorite player is Fredrick, and my least favorite player is Simon. - Miciah**

**My favorite player is Miciah, and my least favorite player is Ike. - Simon**

**My favorite player is Ike, and my least favorite player is Simon. - Trucy**

"The evader will be Simon, because he's the least favorite player by majority. Simon, please head to the changing room. Pick any outfit that you think the players will have a hard time describing. Our tracker will be Fredrick because he is the favorite player by majority. Fredrick, please head downstairs. Once down there, you will be escorted to your starting area. The rest of you will be the lookouts. Go grab your binoculars, and pick your roof. Remember, you can not change buildings once you've stepped onto the roof."

**Sometimes, it just pays to be hated. Like I said at the beginning, I'm not here to make friends. - Simon**

**I'm so glad that I was voted as the favorite player! I'll do anything to make sure Simon loses. We need this money. - Fredrick**

"What the players don't know, is that Simon has a walkie talkie too. He'll be able to hear the other players talking, so he can use it to his advantage. Also, Fredrick has the chance to receive an exemption too. He just has to tag Simon in under ten minutes.

"The challenge begins…NOW!"

"What hotel is everyone at?" Fredrick asked

"My hotel is Mas." Ike answered

"I'm at Denia." Miciah added

"Enyu." Lucina stated

"Big Wand Dare." Trucy responded

**We all needed to pick our hotels very carefully. We needed to see as much of the playing area, and as many thumbprints, as possible. - Lucina**

"I'm on the east side of the playing area, and Nick said Simon would be on the opposite end."

"Who is the farthest west?" Ike asked

"I think it's me and Lucina." Miciah guessed

"Does anyone see the thumbprints?"

"We all have three in sight.." Miciah reported

"What do you mean? There's only nine prints."

"We each have two that only we can see from our hotels. The last one can be seen by everyone, because it's in the very center."

"So there's two personal, and one seen by everyone."

"Yes."

Simon started his search by going to the center.

"I think someone needs to watch the center for thirty seconds, and then we can rotate." Lucina planned "I'll take the first watch, if that's OK with everyone."

"Yep."

"That's fine."

"I don't care."

"Alright. I looking at the cen- GUYS! THE PRINT IS MISSING! SIMON GOT HIS FIRST ONE!"

"Already?" Fredrick gasped "It hasn't even been five minutes!"

"We need to check around our hotels." Ike thought "He might be hiding behind one of them."

"Check, and see if both of your thumbprints are still there." Frederick suggested

"Both of mine are still here."

"So are mine."

"Mine too."

"I only have one!" Miciah gasped

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled

"Yes. And, Nick, I see Simon getting the third one. He has a long sleeved orange shirt."

"That's not specific enough. Can you tell me other things he's wearing?"

"I can't see, because he only peeking out to the side. I see a map in his hands, but I can't see any pants."

"Try getting another angle." Ike advised

"I'm on the edge of the roof! I can't go any farther out! Can't Fredrick just go?"

"Nope. You need to be more specific."

"How can I be more specific, when I can't see what else Simon- great he's gone." she sobbed

"It's OK Miciah." Trucy comforted "You did your best."

"The challenge still isn't over yet though." Lucina reminded

**I can't believe Miciah couldn't see what I was wearing! I feel like a semi ninja! - Simon**

"How many thumbprints do you see?" Fredrick asked

"Two." everyone but Miciah responded

"Then there's still six left." Ike thought

"Where is Simon at?" Trucy complained "I can't see him anywhere."

"No one can." Lucina told her "Knowing him, he's just taking his time."

"All we know is that he's not where I am." Miciah added "I'm still keeping an eye on the center just in case if he- I SEE HIM AGAIN!"

"You do?"

"Where at?"

"Behind the Mondrich Fountain. He has a long sleeved orange shirt, with black stripes that are going horizontally and vertically. The stripes make orange squares, and each square has a dot. One square has a yellow dot, and the one next to it has red. The pattern keeps repeating down the shirt. I can't see his pants though. Can anyone see them?"

"I can." Ike confidently replied "He has dark green pants with Christmas trees on them."

"That is correct."

"GO FREDRICK!"

"RUN!"

"HURRY!"

Simon took off east as Fredrick started running.

"He's going east, to where Trucy is." Ike told him

Fredrick followed Ike's command, and keep heading straight. Eventually, he could see Simon in the distance. Fredrick watched as Simon grabbed the fourth print.

**Ike told me Simon and Fredrick were heading this way, so I got a good view of the action. Fredrick was closing the gap inch by inch, and Simon was close to the fifth print. It felt like I was watching an action movie. - Trucy**

Simon had the fifth print in sight, but Fredrick was only ten feet away from him. Every second he would get closer to Simon, and both of them know one wrong step would make the other person win.

"FREDRICK YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! YOU GOT THIS! TAG HIM! TAG! TAG- NOOOOOO!" Trucy screamed as Simon barely managed to grab the fifth thumbprint.

"YES! *BEEP* YOU FREDRICK! I GOT THE FIFTH PRINT MOTHER*BEEP*ER!"

**You're lucky I'm not allowed to take that fifth print, and shove it up your ass. - Fredrick **

"Attention players. Simon has grabbed his fifth thumbprint. The pot does not earn any money, and Simon now has an exemption."


	33. E11 P2 C22 - A Grape Day

**DAY 24**

**November 13th, 2019. 3:45 PM**

**WINE COUNTRY, CALIFORNIA **

**Challenge #22 - A Grape Day**

"Welcome to Wine Country! This next challenge is called "A Grape Day" and it's worth $60,000. I need to divide yourselves into three teams. One player who is physical, two players who are mental, and three players who are social."

"Who wants what?" Trucy asked "I'll do social."

"Same." Simon spoke up

"NO!" everyone barked at him

"Mental." Miciah volunteered

"I'm good with physical stuff." Fredrick assured

"So am I." Ike challenged

"Just do rock paper scissors." Lucina thought

Fredrick won the duel by picking rock, so Ike picked the social role.

"I'm doing mental." Simon groaned

So, Fredrick is physical. Simon and Miciah are mental, and Ike, Lucina, and Trucy are social. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Here is how this challenge is going to work. There are six bottles of wine that are being guarded by bodyguards. It's the social players job to collect them. Each bottle is worth $10,000 for the pot. The mental players will be solving brain teasers. Once they have an answer, they will use this walkie talkie to tell the social players their answer. The social players must go to the correct bodyguard, and give the answer. If it's correct, the bodyguard will give you a bottle of wine. If it's incorrect, the mental players will have to come back to that question. Here's the catch. Fredrick will be the time keeper for this challenge. He will walk on this treadmill, and the speed will increase once a bottle of wine is collected. Once Fredrick falls into the water, the challenge is over. Fredrick, you'll be able to help the mental players, but the social players can not. Also, only one social player is allowed to go out at a time. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright. Social players, please follow me. Fredrick, hop on. Mental players, head to the whiteboards."

**Miles would've been so good at this challenge. If only he was still here. - Miciah**

**I think I picked the right team. I'm not that good at solving riddles. - Ike**

"Your challenge begins…..NOW!"

**Question 1. What goes up and down, but always stays in the same place?**

"Elevator." they both thought at the same time

"We have number one." Miciah told the three social players "It's an elevator."

Lucina started taking off, and she grabbed the walkie talkie.

**In order to meet the correct bodyguard, we had to go down the correct path. Question one would be on the leftmost path, two would be next to one, and so on. - Lucina**

**We decided that since there were three of us, and six bottles, we would switch out once we got two bottles. - Ike **

"Elevator."

"No."

"Elevator is wrong."

"CRAP!" Simon yelled

"It's OK." Miciah assured "We can just come back to it. What's number two?"

**Question 2. Early ages, the iron boot tread. With Europe in my command. Through time, power slipped, and fled until the creation of a new holy land. Who am I?**

"This is tough, but I think the UK." Simon thought "They had the most land around the world for centuries during their British Empire conquests."

"That sounds right." Miciah agreed "Lucina, two is the United Kingdom."

"OK."

Lucina went down the second path, and met the bodyguard.

"United Kingdom?"

"Nope."

"Two is wrong you guys. It's not the UK."

**Question 3. Which word is the odd one out? Bad, Evil, Letter, Mood, Snap, Straw, Stun, Ton**

"There's something about those words." Simon thought "Let's come back to this one."

"Alright. I got number four."

**Question 4. ****My thunder comes before the lightning; My lightning comes before the clouds; My rain dries all the land it touches. What am I?**

"This doesn't make sense." Miciah sighed "I want to skip it."

"Agreed. We should do this one last." Simon proposed

"I don't have any ideas either." Fredrick told them

**Question 5. I am a ball that can be rolled, but I can never be thrown or bounced. What am I?**

"A ball that can't be thrown?" Simon questioned

"What types of balls are there that you can't play with?"

"I got an idea." Miciah thought "Let's try gumballs."

"Gumballs for number five." Simon spoke into the walkie talkie

"Got it." Lucina responded back

A few minutes later, she made it the fifth bodyguard.

"Is it gumballs?"

"No."

"Gumballs is not right."

"SERIOUSLY?" Fredrick moaned

**Question 6. ****George, Helen, and Steve are drinking Root Beer. Bert, Karen, and Dave are drinking Mountain Dew. What is Elizabeth drinking?**

"Just take a random guess." Fredrick told them "It's a fifty fifty."

"He's right." Simon thought "If it's not one, we know it's the other."

"OK. Number six is Mountain Dew."

"Thanks Miciah." Lucina said to her

"I think we should look at question three again." Simon told her "I think there's something up with these words."

"What do you mean?" Miciah asked him

"I'm going to try writing these words backwards."

"Why?"

"I looked at the letters, and I saw that stun backwards was nuts. Ton is not, and evil is live. That has to be what we're looking for! The odd out out wouldn't make any-"

"LETTER!" Fredrick screamed "It's letter!"

"Hey, you guys! Mountain Dew is incorrect." Lucina reported

"Tell him that it's Root Beer, and go to number three afterwards." Miciah ordered

"Why?"

"We have the answer to that one too. It's letter."

"OK."

**For awhile, we weren't making any sort of progress. At least we're getting somewhere now. - Fredrick**

"Is it letter?"

"Yes."

"Guys! I got the second bottle!"

"Good job Lucina!"

"I'm going to switch out with Ike, so give me a minute, and I'll-"

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

***SPLASH***

"What was that?" Lucina asked in fright

"OH MY GOD!" Simon yelled

"FREDERICK!" Miciah cried

"What? Did he fall in?"

"Yes, and he's holding his foot." Simon reported

"Why did fall in?"

"I got stung by something on my heel. I think it was a wasp." he told them

"A wasp?" Lucina questioned

"I don't know, but Simon and I see a stinger in his foot." Miciah

"No. It wasn't a wasp. It was a hornet." Simon explained "Look, there's multiple stings. He must have squished it by accident, and that's when it stung."

**I don't know whether to be upset at Fredrick for costing us money, or be happy because he's suffering from the stings. - Simon**

**We could've had more money, but I'm not blaming Fredrick at all for our loss. - Ike**

**Accidents happen, you know. I don't think Fredrick meant for that to happen, but there is a really small chance that he was faking the pain just to have an excuse to fall into the water. - Lucina**

"Congratulations that's two bottles of wine, so $20,000 goes into the pot. The pot now stands at $496,000. Get ready for the Quiz tonight. By the way, here are the answers to the remaining questions. Stairs, Italy, Volcano, and Eyeball."

**Once again, it's all my fault! I'm the reason why we aren't adding money to the pot! I failed them as a leader, and it just hurts to know that the others are probably pissed at me right now. I could've prevented that slip up if only I didn't accidentally step on that damn hornet. - Fredrick**


	34. E11 P3 QUIZ 11

**6:00 PM**

Ike and Lucina walked into Fredrick's room with their journals. They went over to him as soon as they saw that he was crying.

"Fredrick?" Ike asked "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up these last two challenges. I was the reason we didn't get more money."

"It's not your fault." Lucina comforted

"Yeah." Ike agreed "The hornet landed there, and you happened to step on it."

"And, us lookouts were the ones that failed." she added "We should have found Simon earlier. No one is blaming you for any of your mistakes."

"Accidents happen, man."

"Are the others upset with me?"

"Maybe Simon with what happened yesterday. But, that's it." Ike reported

"Speaking of Simon, we can't let him outperform us on the Quiz. We need to get our study session going. We only have two hours left to prepare." Lucina reminded

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. In challenge #21, Evader, what role was the Mole?**

**A. Evader**

**B. Tracker**

**C. Lookout**

**Question 2. In challenge #21, Evader, what building was the Mole standing on?**

**A. Big Wand Dare**

**B. Mas**

**C. Enyu**

**D. Denia**

**E. The Mole was not on a hotel**

**Fredrick is a state trooper. He should have running experience, right? So, why would he not be able to tag Simon? - Miciah**

**Question 3. In challenge #21, Evader, did the Mole describe the evader?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Miciah failed to give a description of Simon not once, but twice. That cost us so much time. - Trucy****  
**

**Question 4. In challenge #22, A Grape Day, what role was the Mole?**

**A. Physical**

**B. Mental**

**C. Social**

**Fredrick may have accidently stepped on the hornet, but he could've used the hornet sting as an excuse to fall off the treadmill. - Simon**

**Question 5. In challenge #22, A Grape Day, did the Mole attempt to solve a brain teaser?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**The mental players were getting so many of the questions wrong. They could have got at least four of them. - Ike**

**Question 6. In challenge #22, A Grape Day, did the Mole touch a bottle of wine?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Question 7. In challenge #22, A Grape Day, did the Mole get stung by a hornet?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Fredrick keeps crying, and saying it's his fault. What if the crying is all fake, so that way I think he's an innocent player? - Lucina**

**Question 8. How many exemptions has the Mole received so far?**

**A. 3**

**B. 2**

**C. 1**

**D. 0**

**I could've tagged Simon if the lookouts would've caught him sooner. If only they were a second earlier. - Fredrick**

**Question 9. What is the Mole's last name?**

**A. Blackquill**

**B. Greil**

**C. Lewary**

**D. Lowell**

**E. Silverstin**

**F. Wright**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Fredrick**

**B. Ike**

**C. Lucina**

**D. Miciah**

**E. Simon**

**F. Trucy**

**9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your eleventh execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's eleventh victim. Let's begin. Simon, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

SIMON

**GREEN**

"Wow! I thought I was going to leave!" he sassed

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"SWEET!"

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"FINAL FOUR BABY!"

"Trucy."

TRUCY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

Fredrick and Lucina held each others hands, and looked at each other in sadness.

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

"Please be green." Fredrick prayed

.

"Please be red." Lucina also prayed

.

"GREEN!"

.

"RED!"

.

**RED**

"AWWWWW!"

"YEEEEEES!"

"Fredrick, it's time to say goodbye."

Fredrick quickly pulled Ike and Lucina in for a group hug.

"I know you guys can win this game. Keep observing, and write down everything." he encouraged

Fredrick eventually let go, and walked away from the five remaining players.


	35. E12 P1 C23 - High Card

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"You have to hunt the evader."

"HE'S HEADING STRAIGHT FREDRICK! KEEP GOING!"

"If the evader can retrieve five out of the ten Mole thumbprints, they win an exemption."

"I GOT THE FIFTH PRINT!"

**How could Fred not tag him? He's chasing criminals on the streets every day!**

"You must solve riddles to collect six bottles of wine."

"No."

"Nope."

"Incorrect."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Fredrick will be the time keeper. If he falls off, he will hit the water, and the challenge will be over."

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

***SPLASH***

"What happened?"

"I accidentally got stung by a hornet."

**Maybe he used the pain as an excuse to fall into the water.**

**The others are probably pissed at me, because I failed the team both times in this episode.**

"Fredrick."

FREDRICK

.

"Please be green."

.

"Please be red."

.

"Green."

.

"Red."

.

**RED**

"AWWW!"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington? EXECUTED**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois?**

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECUTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**DAY 25**

**November 14th, 2019. 7:30 PM  
**

**NIGHTMARE ON 13TH, UTAH**

**Challenge #23 - High Card**

"Welcome to your challenge. It's called "High Card" and it's worth $100,000. Here's how this challenge will work. Each round, one of you will shuffle the deck of cards. After you shuffle, you'll deal each player a card. Whoever has the highest card will get a choice. They can either put your $20,000 chip into the pot, or you can eliminate a player of your choice. If you eliminate a player before they put their chip in, that $20,000 will not go into the pot. By the way, Aces will be the highest. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright let's get started. Since this is the first round, I'll shuffle and deal."

**I love any types of card games. This is going to be an easy win for us. - Simon**

"Simon, since you're to my left, you reveal first."

**SIMON - FIVE OF HEARTS**

**TRUCY - QUEEN OF SPADES**

**IKE - KING OF HEARTS**

**LUCINA - FOUR OF CLUBS**

**MICIAH - THREE OF DIAMONDS**

"Ike, you have the high card."

"I'm putting my chip in. I expect you guys to put your chip in too."

"OK. Ike, you can shuffle and deal. Lucina, you will reveal first."

**LUCINA - TWO OF HEARTS**

**MICIAH - SIX OF DIAMONDS **

**SIMON - FIVE OF CLUBS**

**TRUCY - FOUR OF HEARTS**

**IKE - FOUR OF DIAMONDS**

"Miciah, you have the high card."

"I'm putting my chip in."

**MICIAH - SEVEN OF SPADES**

**SIMON - SIX OF CLUBS**

**TRUCY - EIGHT OF HEARTS**

**IKE - TEN OF HEARTS**

**LUCINA - NINE OF SPADES**

"Ike, you have the high card."

"Sorry Miciah, but I am going to take you out."

**LUCINA - TWO OF HEARTS**

**SIMON - QUEEN OF CLUBS**

**TRUCY - SIX OF DIAMONDS **

**IKE - KING OF DIAMONDS **

"Ike, you have the high card again."

**I knew what I had to do in order for us to get more money. - Ike**

"Nick, I am eliminating myself."

"Nice move." Lucina complemented as she dealt

"Yeah. Nice move." Simon sassed

"Shut up Simon!" Ike yelled as he walked over to the couch where Miciah was sitting

**LUCINA - FOUR OF CLUBS**

**SIMON - SIX OF DIAMONDS **

**TRUCY - QUEEN OF CLUBS**

"Trucy, you have the high card."

"My chip is going in."

**LUCINA - TWO OF HEARTS**

**SIMON - EIGHT OF HEARTS**

**TRUCY - SEVEN OF HEARTS**

"Simon, you have the high card."

"I'm putting my chip in."

**LUCINA - ACE OF SPADES**

**SIMON - TWO OF SPADES**

**TRUCY - NINE OF HEARTS**

"Lucina, you have the high card."

I'm putting the final chip in for the team."

"Congratulations! That's $100,000 for this challenge! However, we still have a challenge to finish. Simon, it's your deal."

**SIMON - EIGHT OF DIAMONDS **

**TRUCY - NINE OF DIAMONDS **

**LUCINA - THREE OF CLUBS**

"Trucy, you have the high card."

"Girl power! I'm taking Simon out!"

**Trucy made the right choice by not eliminating me. - Lucina**

"Trucy, you reveal first."

**NINE OF CLUBS**

"Lucina if your card is ten, or higher, you will win this challenge."

"Here it goes."

.

.

.

.

.

**TEN OF SPADES**

"YES!"

Congratulations Lucina! You are the winner of High Card! However, the money you put in is not earned just yet. Please come with me."

**Our money from High Card is now in jeopardy. This is making me really worried. - Miciah**

**I don't like where this is going at all. I don't like it one bit. - Ike**

**I figured High Card was too easy of a win. The Mole wouldn't let us get all that money for free. - Simon**

**I bet the Mole just wanted to distract us, and have us let our guard down. - Lucina**

**Whatever's going to happen next, bring your best sabotages Mole! - Trucy**


	36. E12 P2 C24 - Up All Night

**7:55 PM**

**Challenge #24 - Up All Night**

The players went down a hallway, and stood in front of five rooms.

"This challenge is called "Up All Night" and it's really simple. You each will pick one of these five rooms, and you will stay in there for twelve hours. For every player that leaves their room before 8:00 AM, $20,000 will be taken for the money you earned in High Card. Whatever money you have left at the end of this challenge, will officially go into the pot. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK. Lucina, since you won High Card, you get to pick your room first."

**Room One - Miciah**

**Room Two - Lucina**

**Room Three - Simon**

**Room Four - Trucy**

**Room Five - Ike**

"You may enter your rooms in three, two, one."

Miciah entered her room, and laid down on the bed.

**My room was full of bright colors. It was almost like I was on a kids show. - Miciah**

Lucina entered her room, and started taking notes in her journal.

**My room had hotels painted on the walls, and the floor looked like a street. It was really weird. - Lucina**

Simon started groaning when he entered his room.

**My room was completely white, and it had a whole bunch of happy emojis on the wall. I am not a happy person, so this is going to suck. - Simon**

Trucy gasped when she saw what was in her room.

**I was put into a room that looked like Candyland, and it was full of gummy bears. I swear to God there was probably like a million of them in there. The room was so flooded, the gummy bears reached my waist. - Trucy**

Ike when into his room, and was confused when he saw that it was empty. He looked around for a minute, until he ran over to something.

**I chose the room with nothing but a kitty inside. I was so confused, but it felt like heaven! Mist and I LOVE cats. - Ike**

**DAY 26**

**November 15th, 2019**

**12:00 AM**

"The contestants have been in their chosen room for four hours. Now, it's time to turn up the heat."

**ROOM ONE**

Miciah was still sleeping, and she woke up to Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop in her room."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE-"

She was interrupted by music that was in the tune of Yankee Doodle. The dinosaurs started dancing, and pulled Miciah into the dance. She started screaming once she heard the first lyrics.

_Barney is a dinosaur _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_From our imagination _

_And she's tall_

_He's what we call a dinosaur sensation _

**Barney came on through the speakers in the ceiling. All could think was that it was going to be a long night. - Miciah**

**ROOM TWO**

Lucina gasped when she saw Sesame Street characters in her room. A tune started playing, and she started laughing and crying at the same time.

_Sunny day_

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as the song kept playing

_Sweepin the clouds away_

_On my way to where the air is sweet_

_Can you tell me how to get_

_How to get to Sesame Street _

**The twist was coming sooner, or later. But I didn't expect it to be this bad. - Lucina**

**ROOM THREE**

Simon started getting angry when a song came on,

_Make new friends_

_But keep the old_

"HEY! TURN THAT SONG OFF!"

**I can't stand that song with a passion. It's way too cheerful for my taste. I prefer the metal, and rock genres. - Simon**

**ROOM FOUR**

_Oh, I'm a gummy bear_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Trucy screamed

_Yes, I'm a gummy bear_

_Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear _

**Gummy bear is so repetitive. It gets annoying after hearing it once. - Trucyh**

**ROOM FIVE**

Ike gasped when multiple cats crowd is room. His song came on as soon as all the cats came in.

_Meow Meow Meow Meow (I like crunchy)_

_Meow Meow Meow Meow (I like meaty)_

_Meow Meow Meow Meow (Tender Centers)_

_Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow (Satisfies Completely)_

"NOT MEOW MIX! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

**Hearing all those meow's is driving me insane. No wonder why prisoners get tortured with that song. - Ike**

**ROOM THREE**

**12:10 AM**

_Make new friends_

_But keep the old_

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Simon yelled as he left the room

**If they were going to keep playing that song all night, I would've gone crazy. - Simon**

**ROOM FOUR**

**1:41 AM**

_Osito gominola_

"SPANISH? REALLY?"

_Osito gominola_

_Soy una deliciosa, osito gominola_

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Trucy yelled as she left the room

**If I hear gummy bear one more time, I'm going to lose it. - Trucy**

Trucy met Simon at the end of the hallway.

"Simon? You're out too!"

"Yep. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand my room."

"What was your room like?"

"It was like a ball pit, but with gummy bears."

"Gummy bears?"

"Yep, and the gummy bear song started playing at midnight."

"You had to listen to a song over and over again too?"

"Yeah. What was yours?"

"You know the song that goes: make new friends, but keep the old?"

"Yeah."

"That was my song."

**ROOM ONE**

**3:17 AM**

_Barney est un dinosaure_

"OH MY GOD!"

_De notre imagination_

_Et elle est grande_

_Il est ce que nous appelons une sensation de dinosaure_

**Barney in French was the last straw for me. I couldn't stand one more minute of the music, or those three dinosaurs crowding me. - Miciah**

Miciah went down a hallway, and met a sleeping Trucy and Simon at the end.

"Hey you guys. Wake up."

Simon and Trucy groaned as they slowly opened their eyes.

"Miciah?" Trucy wondered

"Yeah. It's me."

"Is it eight yet?" Simon asked

"No. It's almost four. I couldn't make it to the end."

"What did you have to listen too?" Trucy questioned her

"How did you know I had to listen to music?"

"I didn't, Simon and I did. We figured it everyone else would be listening to something as well."

"Well, I had to listen to the theme song of Barney."

"No way!" Simon laughed

"Yep, and get this. The main characters were in my room, and they kept crowding me."

"That sounds awful. Sorry to hear that." Trucy consoled

"It's alright. I'm just glad I got out of there, but I feel bad for giving up $20,000."

"We still got Ike and Lucina." Trucy reminded "We could earn $40,000."

**8:00 AM**

"Ike, Lucina, you guys can come out of your rooms."

**For eight hours, I listened to nothing except for millions of meows. I swear to God I'm going to go berserk if I hear or see another cat. - Ike**

**Not only did I listen to Sesame Street's theme song millions of times, I also had to listen to it: fast, slow, backwards, and in Spanish. I'm so glad that it's finally over. - Lucina**

"Congratulations! Ike and Lucina stayed in their rooms all night, so that's $40,000 for the pot! The new pot total is $536,000! I suggest you get studying, because the Quiz is tonight."


	37. E12 P3 QUIZ 12

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question #1. In challenge #23, High Card, where was the Mole sitting from left to right?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**Ike eliminated himself in high card. Maybe he did that just to throw us all off. - Simon**

**Question #2. In challenge #23, High Card, what suit was the Mole's first card?**

**A. Hearts**

**B. Diamonds**

**C. Clubs**

**D. Spades**

**Question #3. In challenge #23, High Card, what is the sum of all the Mole's cards?**

**A. 16**

**B. 34**

**C. 47**

**D. 50**

**E. 72**

**Question #4. In challenge #23, High Card, what placement did the Mole get?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**Lucina somehow got a ten right after Trucy got a ten. Maybe it was rigged, so she could pick her room first. - Trucy**

**Question #5. In challenge #24, Up All Night, what room did the Mole go in?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**How could Simon not listen to a song for ten minutes? That's really sad. - Miciah**

**Question #6. In challenge #24, Up All Night, what song did the Mole listen to?**

**A. Make New Friends**

**B. Barney Theme**

**C. Meow Mix Theme**

**D. Sesame Street Theme**

**E. Gummy Bear**

**Make New Friends isn't a torturous song. Simon could've stayed in way longer. - Ike**

**Question #7. In challenge #24, Up All Night, when did the Mole leave their room?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. The Mole never left their room**

**Ike and I were the only ones that managed to stay in the rooms. We could have got so much more money for the pot. - Lucina**

**Question #8. How many exemption has the Mole received to date?**

**A. 3**

**B. 2**

**C. 1**

**D. 0**

**Question #9. What is the Mole's job?**

**A. Marine**

**B. Student**

**C. Pediatrician**

**D. False Prisoner**

**E. Magician**

**Question #10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Ike**

**B. Lucina**

**C. Miciah**

**D. Simon**

**E. Trucy**

**9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyOne to your twelfth execution. In a moment, I will begin enteRing your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entereD, you remain in the game. If the scrEen turns Red, you are the Mole's twelfth victim. Let's begin."

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"LET'S GO!"

"Trucy."

TRUCY

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YES!"

"Simon."

SIMON

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"Excellent."

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"YEEEEEEEEEES!" Ike cheered

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Simon yelled

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucina wailed

"Just to make it offical, Lucina."

LUCINA

**RED**

"Lucina, I'm sorry. You're the Mole's twelfth victim. Please come with me."

"You got this Ike! I believe in you." Lucina told him as she started walking to the hotel's entrance


	38. E13 P1 C25 - Do You Trust Me

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"Each chip you put in the pot will earn you $20,000."

"I'm putting my chip in."

"My chip is going in."

"I'm putting mine in for the team."

"Congratulations. All five chips have been put in, so that's $100,000. But the money isn't safe just yet."

**This challenge was too easy. There's no way the Mole would let us get all that money for free.**

"In order to keep the money you won from High Card, you must stay in your room all night."

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"I'M OUT!"

"Ike, and Lucina, have survived. That's $40,000 into the pot."

"Lucina."

LUCINA

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"Good luck, Ike!"

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington? EXECUTED**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio?**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois? EXECUTED **

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECUTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**Now that Fredrick and Lucina are gone, there's officially no more alliances left. It's everyone for themselves now. - Ike**

**I'm so close to the finale. There's just two more people left to go until I get my money. - Simon**

**I didn't come to the semifinals just to get third place. I'm going all the way. - Trucy**

**I didn't think I'd make it this far, but I guess my Mole choice has been correct these last few rounds. There's no switching my choice now that we are close to the finals. - Miciah**

**DAY 27**

**November 16th, 2019. 1:00 PM**

**RIO GRANDE RIVER, NEW MEXICO**

**Challenge #25 - Do You Trust Me**

"Welcome to your next challenge, "Do You Trust Me" It's worth $60,000. All I need from you guys is for you to pick one person who is trusted."

"I say Ike." Miciah proposed

"I agree." Trucy added

"Fine." Simon groaned

"Alright. Ike, please come with me."

**I wasn't going to argue with them. It was a unanimous decision, except for my one vote. - Simon**

"For the challenge, the others will be blindfolded. You must convince them to take a few steps forward and bungee jump. Don't worry Ike. The plank they will be walking on has handles, and they won't be able to hit the rocks. For each person successful, the group will earn $20,000. If a person takes off their blindfold, they won't earn money. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Great. Also, you are not allowed to give any hints on what they're doing."

**This challenge is going to be hard. How in the world can you convince a blindfolded person to bungee jump in Rio Grande? - Ike**

Simon was the leftmost on plank one. Trucy was on plank two, and Miciah was the rightmost on plank three.

"The challenge begins….NOW!"

"OK. I need you guys to take a few steps forward."

"Why?" Simon asked

"It's the only way to win this challenge."

"What's going to happen after the steps?" Miciah hesitantly asked

"Nothing. You're just going to experience a slight drop."

"Define slight drop." Trucy demanded

"I can't say, or else I'll be breaking a rule."

"Then I'm not doing it." Trucy responded

"You need to trust me Trucy. Just walk a little bit forward-"

"OH MY GOD!" Miciah screamed

"What's wrong?" Simon wondered

"I tried to take another step, and I can't feel the plank anymore."

"WHAT?" Trucy and Simon both yelled

"Yes. I think we're supposed to jump."

"Ike? Are we supposed to jump?" Simon interrogated

"Like I said earlier, I can't say."

"Say it, or I'm taking my blindfold off to confirm." Simon threatened

"No! Don't take it off!"

"Why not?"

"That's how we lose. For each of you that take the blindfold off, we lose $20,000."

"It's worth it." Simon told him as he took the blindfold off

"Well?" Miciah asked him "Do we have to jump?"

"Yep. We're standing above the river, and we are all tied to bungee cords."

Miciah immediately took off her blindfold, followed by Trucy a second later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ike wailed in defeat

**I decided to take off my blindfold, because I knew I wouldn't be able to jump off. I'm so scared of heights. - Miciah**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not going to bungee jump to my death. I don't want my cause of death to be getting my skull cracked open by a rock. - Trucy**

"I'm sorry but no one did the jump, so no money will be added to the pot. The pot still stands at $536,000."

**Someone definitely Moled during this challenge. I'm going to find out who. - Ike**


	39. E13 P2 C26 - The Waiting Game

**DAY 28**

**November 17th, 2019. 3:00 PM**

**FOUR CORNERS MONUMENT**

**Challenge #26 - The Waiting Game**

At the center of the four state borders is a glass light. All four players are standing on pressure plates. Miciah is in Arizona. Ike is in New Mexico. Simon is in Colorado, and Trucy is in Utah. All four states borders are also separated by walls. Miciah's is red. Ike's is blue. Simon's is yellow, and Trucy's is green.

"Welcome to your next challenge "The Waiting Game." It's worth $60,000. All of you are currently standing on a pressure plate that's connected to a light in front of you. As long as one of you is standing on your pressure plate, the light will remain lit. For each minute that the light is lit, the group will earn $1,000 for the pot. This challenge will either go on for sixty minutes, or until the light turns off. Now, here's the tempting part. You all have a chance to win the game's final exemption. Behind each of you is a monitor with a code. If you want, you can look at the code. However, the monitor will only turn on if you step off your pressure plate. Once you're positive you know what the decoded message is, you will push the light off the table thus breaking it. The challenge will stop, and I will ask you what the decoded message is. If you're correct, you will win the final exemption. Do you all understand?"

"YES!"

"Good. The Waiting Game starts….NOW!"

"I just want to let you guys know that I'm not going for the exemption." Ike admitted

"How do we know?" Simon asked

"I've never gone for a single exemption in this entire game! Why start now?"

**The challenge started off as usual with Simon and I fighting. I bet he's using that as a distraction. - Ike**

"The point is we all want to get to the finale. So, I bet one of you is going to break the light." Ike accused

"Who are you thinking, Ike?" Trucy asked

"We should all be worried about Simon."

"Why me?"

"YOU TOOK THREE EXEMPTIONS ALREADY!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHO THE MOLE WAS!"

"SO NOW, YOU DO KNOW?"

"I'VE KNOWN FOR AWHILE!"

"Whatever you say." Ike mumbled

"I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT!"

"GOOD!"

"THAT WAS SARCASM DUMBASS!"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU CHILL OUT!" Miciah yelled "Apollo was right about you two acting like a bunch of kindergarteners."

"HE STARTED IT!" they both said simultaneously

While the argument was happening, Trucy stepped off of her pressure plate. She turned around, and started to memorize the code.

**S ISAA LBEYRO VXJ ECAJ RCCB**

"Oh my God." Trucy mouthed to herself

**The code was so hard. It didn't make any sense to me at all. - Trucy**

"Trucy, who do you think is right?"

"What do you need Simon?"

"Who's right?"

"About what?"

"Haven't you been paying attention these last few minutes."

"No. Why?"

"Ike and I are telling Miciah our arguments about we didn't start the fight that happened on day one."

"Look. I don't want to get involved with your boy drama."

"Same here." Miciah spoke up "You guys need to work this out yourselves."

"I've tried that with him." Ike admitted "And all he does is bitch about everything I do wrong."

"I NEVER BITCHED ABOUT YOU!"

"OK. THAT IS A LIE, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

**While they were arguing about who was bitching with who, I figured I'd step off for a minute. I just wanted to look at the puzzle, and see if I could solve it. The puzzle made no sense to me, so I just decided I wasn't going to go for it. - Miciah**

"YOU AND ATHENA WOULD GO INTO YOUR ROOM EVERY NIGHT. YOU TWO WOULD BITCH ABOUT HOW I DID THIS, OR I DID THAT!"

"YOU SON A BITCH! THOSE WERE PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN US!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WITH HER TWENTY FOUR SEVEN!"

**While Ike and I were fighting, I figured that would be a good time to look at the code. I believe it's a cryptoquote, so I need to figure out a few possible letter combinations. - Simon**

**I start looking at the puzzle, and I see a three letter word. The three letter word is followed by a word with four, so I'm thinking that those words are: The Mole. Now that I have those, I can work from there. - Trucy**

"I think I have the code!" Trucy exclaimed

'Don't do it yet." Ike yelled

"Why not?"

"It hasn't even been fifteen minutes yet."

"Really?"

"Yes. We've only been here for a little bit."

**If Trucy really did solve the code, I needed to think of a way to distract her. - Ike**

We all know what states we're in, so let's get some more information." What color is your walls? Mine are blue."

"I have yellow." Simon told everyone

"My walls are green." Trucy called out

"Red with a gray Z painted above the light." Miciah answered

"Wait. You have a gray Z too?" Trucy asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"So do I."

"Me too." both boys called out

"What do you guys think it means?" Miciah asked

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm going for it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT LIGHT! WE NEED THIS MONEY TO GO INTO THE-"

Ike got interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"NO!" Ike yelled

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK IT?" Miciah asked

"BECAUSE I WANT THIS EXEMPTION!"

"The challenge is over. Trucy, what does the decoded message say?"

"I will unmask the Mole soon."

"Trucy, you are…..CORRECT!"

"YES!"

"Congratulations! You are in the finale!"

**I took a huge risk, but I got a huge reward. I'M THE FINALE BABY! - Trucy**

"The light was on for fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds. That's $14,000 for the pot. The new total is $550,000. Get ready for the Quiz tonight."

**I AM SO PISSED OFF! TRUCY SHOULDN'T HAVE HIT THAT DAMN BUTTON! - Ike**

**Jesus Ike! Calm the *BEEP* down! At least we got some money! - Simon**

**In an ideal society, we all would have stood there for the full sixty minutes. But, of course, Trucy had to break the light. - Miciah**


	40. E13 P3 QUIZ 13

**8:00 PM**

It's time for the Quiz. Ten questions about the Mole.

**Question 1. Is the Mole male, or female?**

**A. Male**

**B. Female**

**Question 2. In challenge #25, Do You Trust Me, what role was the Mole?**

**A. Trusted**

**B. Walker**

**Question 3. In challenge #25, Do You Trust Me, what plank did the Mole walk across?**

**A. Left**

**B. Center**

**C. Right**

**D. The Mole did not walk on a plank**

**Question 4. In challenge #25, Do You Trust Me, when did the Mole take off their blindfold?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. The Mole did not wear a blindfold**

**Simon was the first to take his blindfold off, but the girls took theirs off as soon as he confirmed they were bungee jumping. - Ike**

**Question 5. In challenge #26, The Waiting Game, what state was the Mole in?**

**A. Utah**

**B. Arizona**

**C. New Mexico**

**D. Colorado**

**I swear those two boys don't know how to not yell at each other. It's so aggravating, yet so suspicious. - Miciah**

**Question 6. In challenge #26, The Waiting Game, what color walls did the Mole have?**

**A. Red**

**B. Yellow**

**C. Green**

**D. Blue**

**It's fine if you want to step off your pressure plate, and look at the code. But when you do it fourteen minutes into the challenge, that's either being the Mole, or being an idiot. - Simon**

**Question 7. In challenge #26, The Waiting Game, when did the Mole step off their pressure plate?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D The Mole did not step off their pressure plate**

**I'm not worried about anyone else getting to the finale, but myself. I needed that exemption so bad, because it's so late in the game. Speaking of exemptions, Ike not caring about that offer is funny. - Trucy**

**Question 8. How old is the Mole?**

**A. 18**

**B. 26**

**C. 27**

**D. 29**

**Question 9. What is the Mole's last name?**

**A. Blackquill**

**B. Greil**

**C. Silverstin**

**D. Wright**

**Question 10. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Ike**

**B. Miciah**

**C. Simon**

**D. Trucy**

**9:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to your thirteenth, and final execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entered, you remain in the game. If the screen turns red, you are the Mole's thirteenth victim. Let's begin. Trucy, since you have an exemption, this is just a formality."

TRUCY

**GREEN**

"Miciah."

MICIAH

.

.

.

.

.

**GREEN**

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Congratulations Miciah! You're our second finalist!"

Simon and Ike looked at each other, hoping to see the red screen appear on the other.

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

Simon gasped, as Ike held his head down in defeat.

"That's it?" Ike asked Simon "A gasp? No victory laugh, or dance? Or in your face?"

"No. I'll tell you why in a minute."

"Ike, please say your goodbyes, and come with me."

Ike group hugged the girls, and went to Simon last.

"Congratulations. You beat me."

"I know, but I'm not happy about you leaving."

"HUH? We've been at each others throats for almost a month."

"I know. That's why I'm sad to see you go. You were a great motivator."

"Motivator?"

"You pushed me to do my best on this game. I wanted to kick you, Fred, and Lucina's butts."

"Really?"

"Yep. You actually thought I was heartless?"

"Kind of. Yeah."

Both men smiled, laughed, and gave each other a handshake.

"Take care, Ike."

"You too. I'll see you at the finale."

Simon watched Ike leave. He turned around, and turned beet red as he saw the two ladies giggling.

"You actually DO have a soft side." Miciah teased

"Simon's a softie!" Trucy sang teasingly "Simon's a softie."

"Don't get used to it." he growled

"Players. Can I have your attention for a minute?"

The three finalists went to the now three chairs, and they sat back down.

"You all have made it to the finale, but you aren't there just yet. You still have one more episode left to claim some money. Then, comes the all important final Quiz that spans the entire game. Do you guys understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, before you go, I just have a question for each of you. Miciah, are YOU the Mole?"

"I am not the Mole."

"Simon, are YOU the Mole?"

"I am not the Mole."

"Trucy, are YOU the Mole?"

"I am not the Mole."

"You all say you're not the Mole, but one of you is lying. Who is the liar? Who is the saboteur? Who is the Mole?"


	41. E14 P1 C27 - Three Questions

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE MOLE**

"You must convince the other players to bungee jump, blindfolded."

"I'm not doing it!"

"No way!"

"I'm out!"

**Someone definitely Moled.**

"At least one of you needs to stand on your pressure plate for one hour."

**Standing on a pressure plate? What's the catch?**

If you step off the pressure plate, you'll see a code. If you break the light, and answer correctly, you will win the games final exemption.

**The code is so confusing.**

**I'm not understanding it.**

**I think it's a cryptoquote.**

'I'm going for it."

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT LIGHT! WE NEED THIS MONEY!"

"What does the decoded message say?"

"I will unmask the Mole soon."

"Trucy, you are…..CORRECT!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

**I'm in the finale!**

"Ike."

IKE

.

.

.

.

.

**RED**

"Miciah, are YOU the Mole?"

"I am not the Mole."

"Simon, are YOU the Mole?"

"I am not the Mole."

"Trucy, are YOU the Mole?"

"I am not the Mole."

"One of you is lying."

**16 strangers, 4 weeks, and 1 winner that can take home up to 1 million dollars. But one of these players is being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the challenges. That person, is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is, and does the best job at tracking and remembering their every move will win the money. Can you figure it out? WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington? EXECUTED**

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio? EXECUTED**

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED **

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois? EXECUTED **

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECTED**

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

**I made it to the finale, and it feels amazing. I can't wait to unmask Trucy, or Simon as the Mole. - Miciah**

**It's a shame that Ike had to be the one to go. I wanted to be in the finale with him, so I could kick his butt on the final Quiz. - Simon**

**I'm so glad I had that final exemption. I had a one in three chance of going home. Who knows, breaking that light could have been the one move that saved me. - Trucy**

**Day 29**

**November 18th, 2019. 6:00 PM**

**ST PAUL, MINNESOTA**

**Challenge #27 - Three Questions**

"Welcome to St Paul. This challenge is called Three Questions, and it's worth $60,000. In a few moments each of you will be given a very opinionated questionnaire about the other two players. All three questions will require you to circle one of the other two players. After you all finish, you will be isolated one by one, and the other two will have to find you based on the answers you gave. If they answer all three right, they'll find you, and $20,000 will go into the pot. If you get even one question wrong though, you won't be found, and the $20,000 will not be earned. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright. Please spread out, and I will give you a clipboard with your three questions on it."

**This challenge really requires you to look into other people's perspectives. It's an interesting challenge concept. - Trucy**

**I can't wait to do this challenge. I really want to see what Trucy, and Simon think about me. - Miciah**

**I just know I'm going to be getting bad opinions from the others. They may as well choose me for all three questions. - Simon**

"Question one. Who did Simon say is more likely to have an abortion?"

"Honestly, I think it's you." Trucy thought "You're about to get married, so I think it's you."

"But, that goes against what I believe in. I would never have one in a million years, but I would consider it if I got raped."

"I still think he said you. This is HIS perspective after all."

"Fine. We'll go with me."

"OK. Please follow me to the left."

**Raping is a whole different story. I never planned to get pregnant, and I'd rather have children with Sothe. - Miciah**

"Question two. Who did Simon say would survive better in jail for seven years?"

"Maybe you." Trucy thought 'I'm young, and too naive."

"I think prisoners would rather have some entertainment."

"But what if it's death row? How can I entertain the prisoners then if I'm in a single cell for the majority of the time? Besides, I think they would rather have a doctor who can heal."

"I don't heal directly. I just identify the problem, and prescribe the medication. Also, I'm licensed to treat kids, not adults."

"You got some valid points. I'll say it's me too."

"Trucy it is. Please follow me down the right path."

**Both of us made good points, but Miciah's right. A pediatrician treats children, where as I can turn anything into magic. - Trucy**

"Question three. Who did Simon say he'd rather spend his last day on earth with?"

"You." Miciah immediately explained "I wouldn't be able to heal him, and he would want entertainment before he died."

"Agreed."

"You both said Trucy. Trucy, please knock on this right door."

Trucy knocked, and waited for someone to open the door. Sadly though, no one opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but Simon is not in there. Let's head back to the start, and Simon will meet us there."

**I honestly don't know where we went wrong. Simon must have had a different way of thinking. - Miciah**

"The girls said: Miciah, Trucy, and Trucy. Simon, what were your answers?"

"I circled: Miciah, Miciah, and Trucy."

"So, you girls only got the second question wrong."

"Was that the prison one?" Trucy asked

"Yes."

"Why me?" Miciah asked him

"You're trained in life saving techniques such as CPR, and Heimlich. Prisoners, and officers, would make your time in jail less like hell if you save someone's life. Also, Trucy is WAY too girly."

**I KNEW IT! I was thinking that, but Miciah completely ignored my remark. I don't know if she stirred me wrong on purpose, or on accident, but that was SO suspicious. - Trucy**

"Question one. Who did Trucy say is more likely to join the mile high club?"

"You're engaged-"

"But I hate heights!" Miciah interjected Simon

**I couldn't argue with that one. - Simon**

"Question two. Who did Trucy say is more likely to get arrested for a DUI?"

"You." Miciah immediately spat out

"Same."

**Let's just say, I have a little bit of a wild side. I wouldn't let it get that wild though. - Simon**

"Question three. Who did Trucy say she'd rather use as her magic assistant?"

"I'm thinking she said you." Simon explained "You girls get along better."

"Alright." Miciah agreed

Miciah knocked on the door, but saw no one come out. Trucy suddenly came out the opposite door.

"Sorry, but I said Simon." she apologized

"Why would you want me as your assistant?"

"You know how to use swords, and I use them in my act."

**Maybe we would've got the last question right if Simon thought about his talent with swords. I don't understand how that could've slipped his mind. - Miciah**

"Question one. Who did Miciah is more likely to get an STD?"

"You." Trucy thought "Daddy would kill me if I had fun before I turned twenty one."

"That's fine."

**Even though I'm moved out, and on my own, I still want to wait until I find the right person. - Trucy**

"Question two. Who did Miciah say would get fired from a new job faster?"

"That's you Simon." Trucy giggled

"Yep." he groaned

**Like Trucy hasn't got mad at her boss before. - Simon**

"Question three. Who did Miciah say she'd rather hear get kidnapped?"

"Obviously me." Simon sighed

**Honestly, if I was kidnapped, I don't think my kidnappers would want to mess with me again. - Simon**

Simon knocked on the door, and he got furious when he saw Miciah come out of the other one.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOSE TRUCY?"

"Because of her magic act, she knows how to escape from various-"

"SO DO I, AND I KNOW HOW KIDNAPPERS THINK AFTER BEING IN PRISON FOR SEVEN YEARS. I GOT EASILY NEGOTIATE WITH THEM!"

"True, but she's smaller. She would have an easier time escaping the-"

"SO, YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU WOULD RATHER HEAR HER BEING KIDNAPPED BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE AN EASIER TIME OF ESCAPING?"

"Yes. Also, I don't think kidnappers would mess with you."

**After all the screaming Simon did to me, I'm starting to regret my choice for the last question. - Miciah **

"I'm sorry, but none of you were found. The pot still stands at $550,000. Tomorrow is your last chance to get money for the pot, then it's the final Quiz."

**I can't believe that no one was found during the challenge. I mean, we had a fifty fifty chance for each question. - Miciah**

**The Mole could've easily persuaded the other player to take the wrong path during one question. It would be an easy sabotage that could go undetected. - Trucy**

**The Mole probably sabotaged their own questions. They could provide an excuse as to why they chose the person that they did. - Simon**


	42. E14 P2 C28 - The Final Temptation

**DAY 30**

**November 19th, 2019. 9:55 AM**

**Mall of America**

**Challenge #28 - The Final Temptation**

"Welcome to your final challenge. At ten o'clock, you all will grab a colored envelope. Each one will have a clue, a map, and a cell phone. When you open your envelope, read the clue and figure out the answer. Keep in mind the answer will be a place inside of the mall, and your clue will be different from your opponents. When you have the answer, call me on the phone. If you're correct, I'll give you a task to do at that location. Once you send me a picture, I'll text you the next clue. Once you finish with the third clue, I'll send you a picture of the final location. Here's why this challenge is called The Final Temptation. If you're the first person to arrive at the final location, you'll get a choice. You can either add $100,000 to the pot, or have this briefcase. Inside this case is the Mole's dossier. The dossier has information about the Mole which COULD help you on the final Quiz."

**I'm worried about not being the first one to finish. I don't want someone to possibly get a leg up from me. - Trucy**

**This challenge is huge. The winner either can add money, or gain information about the Mole. - Simon**

**I'll do whatever it takes to make sure this money goes into the pot. Sorry, but I'm not getting tempted. - Miciah**

"Your final challenge starts….NOW!

**MICIAH**

Miciah grabbed the black envelope, and read her first clue.

**It's such a colorful world.**

"Crayola."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you with five unique crayons you created."

**SIMON**

Simon grabbed the brown envelope, and read his first clue.

**If you love hippies, neon, and balls, this place is just right for you.**

"Rock of Ages. Blacknight Mini Golf."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you playing golf on the first hole."

**TRUCY**

Trucy grabbed the white envelope, and read her first clue.

**This is where Go Diego Go would take place, and you can also eat there.**

"Rainforest Cafe."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you eating fries on the elephant statue."

**MICIAH**

Miciah is seen sending the picture of her five crayons: Plata, Magic Lumiere, VA, Tellius, and Sono La Talpa.

**Japan loves having it raw.**

"Mosu Sushi, and Robata."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you eating a California Roll."

**SIMON**

Simon is seen getting his second clue.

**You can get lost in this gigantic mall, or here if you can't find the way out.**

"The Amazing Mirror Maze."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you at the entrance."

**TRUCY**

She is seen getting her picture taken on the elephant, and receiving the next clue.

**Every child loves the tokens and tickets.**

"Game Works."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you bowling."

**MICIAH**

Miciah is seen getting her next clue.

**Transform your creations into an amazing work of art.**

"LEGO Imagination Center."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you posing with a Transformer."

**SIMON**

Simon is seen receiving his next clue.

**You can smell the heat, see the smoke, hear the sizzle, and taste the delicious food.**

"Fire Lake Grill."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you eating a Cream Pie."

**TRUCY**

She is seen bowling, and getting her next clue

**Buzz Lightyear would love all the zapping that's done here.**

"XD Ride."

"Correct. Get someone to take a picture of you with the laser."

All three players are seen taking their pictures, and getting a picture of the roller coaster entrance.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Miciah is seen running towards the roller coaster entrance. She stopped out of breath, and noticed no one else was around.

"Congratulations Miciah. You got here first."

"I DID?"

"Yep."

"OH MY GOD!"

**I thought for sure I was trailing behind. I figured the other two got there before me, but no. I WON THE CHALLENGE!. - Miciah**

"So, Miciah. I have the dossier in the briefcase. I can take you to it now, or you can add the money to the pot. What is your decision?"

"I'm confident that I'm right on who the Mole is out of the other two. With that being, I'm putting the money into the pot."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Absolutely."

"I hope you made the right choice."

**The dossier would have been nice, but I've been keeping good notes in my journal. I think I'm going to do well on the final Quiz. - Miciah**

"Trucy, I'm sorry. You are second to finish."

"Did you take the money?" she asked Miciah

"I did!"

"Oh thank God!"

**I may not have won the challenge, but at least no one is getting a leg up on the final Quiz. - Trucy**

Simon, I'm sorry. You are the last to finish."

"Who won?" he asked

"I did!" Miciah replied "Don't worry. I didn't look at the dossier."

"You didn't want the leg up?"

"No. Because I know who the Mole is."

"So do I." Simon snickered

"Me too." Trucy added

"Players, I can confirm that the final group pot total is $650,000. One of you is soon going to win all that money. It all depends on how well you do on the final Quiz. The final Quiz will be much longer, and harder, because it spans the entire game. I suggest you study, because your final Quiz will be tomorrow night."


	43. E14 P3 FINAL QUIZ

**DAY 31**

**November 20th, 2019.**

**10:00 PM**

All three players are seen sitting in front of a computer.

"One month ago, sixteen of you started this incredible journey. Now, only you three remain. Miciah, Simon, and Trucy. It all comes down to this final Quiz. Unlike all the other quizzes in the past, this one will be twenty five questions. It also spans the entire game. I wish you all the best of luck. Your final Quiz, for $650,000, starts now."

**Question 1. In Challenge #1, Chesapeake Jump, when did the Mole jump off the bridge?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**K. 11th**

**L. 12th**

**M. 13th**

**N. 14th**

**O. 15th**

**P. 16th**

**Question 2. In Challenge #2, Puzzle Panic, which letter was the answer to the Mole's question?**

**A. A**

**B. E**

**C. H**

**D. O**

**E. P**

**F. R**

**G. S**

**H. T**

**I. U**

**J. W**

**K. Y**

**L. The Mole did not answer a question**

**Simon helped us win the room challenge, but he also cost us money at the same time. - Miciah**

**Question 3. In Challenge #3, I'm On A Boat, what color was the Mole's canoe?**

**A. Red**

**B. Orange**

**C. Yellow**

**D. Green**

**E. Blue**

**Question 4. In Challenge #4, Maize, who was the Mole paired up with?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Athena**

**C. Charlotte**

**D. Fredrick**

**E. Ike**

**F. Kagero**

**G. Larry**

**H. Lucina**

**I. Maya**

**J. Miciah**

**K. Miles**

**L. Oboro**

**M. Phoenix**

**N. Simon**

**O. The Mole was not paired up**

**Question 5. In Challenge #4, Maize, when did the Mole's pair do the challenge?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. The Mole was not paired up**

**Question 6. In challenge #5, Get Your Word On, what desk did the Mole sit at?**

**A. 101**

**B. 102**

**C. 103**

**D. 104**

**E. 105**

**F. 106**

**G 107**

**H. The Mole was not there**

**Miciah said she was good with words, but didn't get any money for the pot. - Trucy**

**Question 7. In challenge #7, Combo Breakers, what challenge was the Mole's question about?**

**A. Chesapeake Jump**

**B. Puzzle Panic**

**C. I'm On A Boat**

**D. Maize**

**E. Get Your Word On**

**F. Secret Number**

**G. All of them**

**H. None of them**

**Question 8. In challenge #9, Pick Your Poison, what did the Mole have to do?**

**A. Assign the tasks to the other players**

**B. Solve a code**

**C. Swim**

**D. Complete an obstacle course**

**E. Sing "Oh Shenandoah"**

**F. Hit a target with a throwing knife**

**G. Skydive**

**H. Dig up a treasure chest**

**I. Navigate through a maze**

**J. Play "Mary had a Little Lamb" on the piano**

**K. Light a fire**

**L. Run two miles on a treadmill**

**Question 9. In challenge #10, Fright Night, what was the Mole's biggest fear?**

**A. Rejection**

**B. Mice**

**C. Snakes**

**D. Spiders**

**E. Cockroaches**

**F. Fire**

**G. Driving**

**H. Needles**

**I. Torture**

**J. Jail**

**K. Letting others down**

**L. Earthquakes**

**Question 10. In challenge #11, All Through The Town, when did the Mole get sniped?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**K. The Mole did not get sniped**

**It aggravates me that Simon keeps going for exemption, after exemption. - Trucy**

**Question 11. In challenge #12, Doing Duels, who did the Mole duel against?**

**A. Apollo**

**B. Fredrick**

**C. Ike**

**D. Lucina**

**E. Maya**

**F. Miles**

**G. Oboro**

**H. Phoenix**

**I. Simon**

**J. Trucy**

**K. The Mole did not duel**

**Question 12. In challenge #14. Aim of the Game, when did the Mole take their shots?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**J. 10th**

**Question 13. In challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, when did the Mole describe their loved one?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**I. 9th**

**Miciah didn't want to jump in the skydive challenge, yet she jumped just fine off the bridge. - Simon**

**Question 14. When challenge #17, The Fortress, began where did the Mole defend?**

**A. Inside**

**B. North Generator**

**C. South Generator**

**D. North Entrance**

**E. South Entrance**

**F. East Entrance**

**G. West Entrance**

**Question 15. In challenge #18, Struggle For Freedom, when did the Mole take the key?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**D. 4th**

**E. 5th**

**F. 6th**

**G. 7th**

**H. 8th**

**Trucy had to be the one to take those barricades. They were under her hat on the bus. - Simon**

**Question 16. In challenge #20, Dice Dares, what number did the Mole roll?**

**A. 1**

**B. 2**

**C. 3**

**D. 4**

**E. 5**

**F. 6 **

**G. Multiple numbers**

**H. The Mole was not there**

**Question 17. In challenge #21, Evader, what building was the Mole standing on?**

**A. Big Wand Dare**

**B. Mas**

**C. Enyu**

**D. Denia**

**E. The Mole was not on a hotel**

**Question 18. In challenge #23, High Card, what is the sum of all the Mole's cards?**

**A. 16**

**B. 34**

**C. 47**

**D. 50**

**E. 72**

**Trucy should've piled all those gummy bears on herself. It could've blocked out the song. - Miciah**

**Question 19. In challenge #27, Three, Questions, when did the Mole get hidden?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**Question 20. In challenge #28, The Final Temptation, when did the Mole finish the race?**

**A. 1st**

**B. 2nd**

**C. 3rd**

**Question 21. In challenge #28, Three Questions, what did the Mole have to eat?**

**A. Fries**

**B. California Roll**

**C. Cream Pie**

**Question 22. What state is the Mole from?**

**A. Florida**

**B. Nevada**

**C. Virginia**

**Question 23. What is the Mole's job?**

**A. Pediatrician**

**B. False Prisoner**

**C. Magician**

**Question 24. How old is the Mole?**

**A. 18**

**B. 26**

**C. 29**

**Question 25. Who is the Mole?**

**A. Miciah**

**B. Simon**

**C. Trucy**


	44. REVEAL

**February 20th, 2020**

"Live from Radio City Music Hall, it's The Mole finale. And here's your host, Nick!"

"Good evening America, and welcome to the Mole finale. It's been three months since our finalists took that final quiz in Minneapolis, and tonight the winner of $650,000 will be revealed. The Mole will also reveal themselves live. So, who is the Mole? Is it Miciah?...Simon?...or Trucy?"

After each name was being said the audience is heard cheering in the background.

"Both reveals will be happening soon, but first let's say hello to our thirteen executed players."

A curtain is seen being opened up to reveal the executed players sitting in order of elimination. The audience is heard cheering for them as the players wave to the audience.

"It's great to see you all as a group again. Now, I have two questions for each of you. Now that all of the episodes have been aired, who do you think is the winner? And who is the Mole? Vaike, we'll start with you."

"It's hard to say, but I think Miciah won, and Simon is the Mole."

"OK. Charlotte?"

"I also think Miciah won, but Trucy is the Mole."

"Kagero?"

"My winner is Simon, and my Mole pick is Trucy."

"Athena?"

"Miciah is going to win, and I think Trucy's the Mole."

"Larry?"

"Simon won, and Trucy's the Mole."

"Oboro?"

"Miciah's winning for sure, and Simon is the Mole."

"Maya?"

"Trucy won, and I think Miciah is the Mole."

"Miles?"

"Simon won, and the Mole is Miciah."

"Apollo?"

"I think Trucy won, and Miciah is the Mole."

"Phoenix?"

"Trucy won, and the Mole is probably Simon."

"Fredrick?"

"Trucy won, and Simon's the Mole."

"Lucina?"

"I think the winner is Miciah, and the Mole is Simon."

"Last, but not least, Ike?"

"Simon won, and Miciah's the Mole."eresting thoughts. You guys are all over the place. I will say that some of you are right, and some of you are wrong. Let's take a look, and see what our home audience thinks."

**MICIAH - Winner - 49% Runner Up - 29% Mole - 22%**

**SIMON - Winner - 41% Runner Up - 38% Mole - 21%**

**TRUCY - Winner - 10% Runner Up - 33% Mole - 57%**

"OK. It's the moment you've been waiting for all season: the reveal. Please say hello to our finalists. Miciah Silverstin."

The audience applauded as she walked onto the stage, and made her way to the center. She is seen with silver high heels, and a sparkling silver dress.

"Simon Blackquill."

The audience kept applauding as Simon made his way to center stage, and joined Miciah there. He is seen with a black tuxedo on.

"And Trucy Wright."

The audience continued their applause until Trucy met her fellow finalists at center stage. She is seen wearing her favorite blue hat, blue heels, and blue dress.

"Finalists, the time has come. In front of me is: a winner, a runner up, and a Mole. In a few moments, we will know who is who. The country thinks you all have the potential to be the Mole because of suspicious activity they've seen at home, but one of you has cost the pot thousands of dollars in moments that no one saw. One of you created chaos, which still leaves some people in doubt. One of you has been lying about your identity for five months, but the truth is about to be revealed. Let's take a look at this video, because it has the answer."

On both sides of the stage, a video is seen being played on a monitor.

**November 20th, 2019. 11:00 PM**

**MINNEAPOLIS**

The finalists are seen standing next to each other on top of the hotel after their final Quiz.

"Here you are, in the finale. Two women, and a man. Of course, one of you already knew that you'd be here tonight. Miciah, you helped the group more than anyone else. You're the fan favorite to win this year. You were loved by everyone in the group because of your honesty, and efforts. Did you use your likable status to your advantage as the Mole? Simon, as a former prisoner, you can get people to fear you easily. When you weren't off alone, you created arguments, and fights. Many people saw you as an obvious Mole, thus they didn't pick you on the Quiz. You're here in the finale, so were they wrong? Trucy, as a magician, you can make people believe anything. You can deceive people so well, they don't think anything of it. You can make things appear, and disappear before someone's very eyes. Were you the one that magically made all that money vanish? Who is the saboteur? Who is the traitor? Who is….the Mole?"

The three players are seen taking quick glances at each other before a second video is shown. In this video, flashbacks of the finalists most suspicious moments are shown. In between flashbacks are the eliminated players shown are order, as well as the final three at the end.

**FLASHBACK MONTAGE**

"Fifteen of you are actual contestants. One of you is the Mole."

**Vaike Aldente, a 37 year old gym owner, from New Jersey? EXECUTED**

"Simon! Stop talking!" Fredrick yelled

**Charlotte Summers, a 20 year old student from New York? EXECUTED**

"OW!" Miciah cried out in pain

"You OK?" Athena asked her

"Yeah. It just fell."

**Kagero Maflio, a 28 year old surgeon, from Colorado? EXECUTED**

"You didn't create any unique words?" Miles questioned Miciah

"How was I supposed to know what you all made?" she defended

**Athena Cykes, a 19 year old psychologist, from Florida? EXECUTED**

"Let's try up north first. It won't take that long to search." Simon explained

**Larry Butz, a 34 year old artist, from New York? EXECUTED **

"HALLOWEEN!" Trucy yelled as she left the virtual reality

**Oboro Valla, a 32 year old tailor, from Texas? EXECUTED**

"REALLY!?" Ike screamed after Simon shot him

**Maya Fey, a 29 year old secretary, from California? BRIBED**

"Simon got an exemption for the second time in a row." Lucina groaned in the confessional

**Miles Edgeworth, a 35 year old prosecutor, from California? EXECUTED **

"I'm not skydiving. No amount of money is going to persuade me." Miciah declared

**Apollo Justice, a 24 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

"I FOUND THE BARRICADES! THEY WERE UNDER TRUCY'S HAT!"

**Phoenix Wright, a 35 year old lawyer, from California? EXECUTED**

"I can't find these books anywhere." Trucy complained

**Fredrick Lewary, a 36 year old cop, from Washington? EXECUTED**

"I'm sorry, but your description is wrong."

"WHAT?" Miciah loudly asked

**Lucina Lowell, an 18 year old student, from Illinois? EXECUTED **

"I can't stand this stupid song anymore!" Simon yelled as he left his room

**Ike Greil, a 27 year old marine, from Ohio? EXECUTED**

"DON'T YOU DARE GO FOR THAT EXEMPTION!"

"I will unmask the Mole soon." Trucy guessed

**Miciah Silverstin, a 26 year old pediatrician, from Virginia?**

"I am not the Mole."

**Simon Blackquill, a 29 year old false prisoner, from Florida?**

"I am not the Mole."

**Trucy Wright, an 18 year old magician, from Nevada?**

"I am not the Mole."

**MARYLAND**

A person is seen opening up an envelope. Inside the envelope is a letter.

_Dear Nick,_

_I am personally writing you this mini letter to thank you for this amazing experience. I had an amazing time as the Mole. It was interesting to play a game where everyone else was against you, and no one knew who they could trust. It was so much fun being able to mess up the challenges, and watching the others shift the blame onto someone else. I thought for sure I was going to get caught during my sabotages, but to my surprise, my name was hardly selected by anyone on the final question of the Quiz. I'm looking forward to the finale. I can't wait to reveal my identity, and see who has learned about me the most._

_Again, thank you for letting me be the Mole, and I'll see on February 20th._

_Sincerely,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The video fades into blackness for a few seconds. After a blackness, the video shows a left thumb that's covering the Mole's name at the bottom of the letter. The thumb slowly moves away to reveal..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**MICIAH**

The audience cheered, and screamed as Miciah stepped forward.

"I am the Mole!" she exclaimed

The cheers and screams were heard throughout the room for a minute.

"That's right everyone. Miciah Silverstin is the Mole. Now, the question is who won?"

The audience is now heard yelling Trucy and Simon's name.

"Both of you were confident that Miciah was the Mole around the same time, but who knew her better? Simon, on the final quiz you got..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Twenty correct. That's a very high score, but is that enough for the win? Trucy, on the final quiz you got…..twenty….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TWO! CONGRATULATIONS TRUCY! YOU ARE THE WINNER OF $650,000!"

As everyone is applauding, and cheering for her, Trucy is seen crying on her knees.

"Coming up, we'll talk with all the players. We'll see how Trucy won, how Simon lost, and how Miciah played her part as the Mole. We'll also talk about all the episodes, and go through the hidden clues that could've helped you point to Miciah as the Mole. Don't go anywhere!"


	45. RECAP EPISODES 1-3

"Welcome to the Mole reunion. We just learned that Simon is the runner up, Trucy is the winner of $650,000, and Miciah is the Mole. Now, we're going to look back at the episodes one by one, and get the players' thoughts. We'll also show the progress of the final two, and Miciah's sabotages. The first challenge was the Chesapeake Jump."

.

"Welcome to your first challenge."

**It has begun. The one month hunt is officially underway. The players are looking for the answer to that one question. Who has the Mole? I am the Mole. **

"Miciah. You'll go next."

**When Larry called my name, my first act of sabotage began. All I needed to do was miss the target by a few inches, so that's what happened. **

"NOOOOO!"

"It's OK, Miciah."

"You tried your best!"

**But that wasn't the only thing I did.**

"If you make the jump, you'll double the money, and win an exemption."

"GO FOR IT LARRY! NO RISK NO REWARD!"

**Everyone else was so focused on Larry, they didn't even think about me persuading him.**

"Thanks a lot Larry! Because of you, we don't have any money!"

.

**SABOTAGE - $11,000**

.

"If anyone has anything they want to share, like what they did, what they saw, or even Mole suspects, you can do it now."

"I have something." Maya shared "I was onto you after you jumped, Miciah. The way you jumped looked exactly like mine."

"I was informed by the producers that you suspected me, so I wanted to gain your trust a little bit. Athena, you asked me to join your girl alliance after the challenge. As soon as I heard Maya was in it I was like: yeah I'll join."

"What I want to know is why did you pick your people in alphabetical order, Larry?" Lucina asked

"I honestly wanted to make it an easy order." he explained "I didn't think I'd get suspected for it."

"But you did get suspected a bunch after I told you to risk the money." Miciah laughed

"I was honestly going to go for it anyway, cause I wanted people to suspect me."

"Alright. Let's take a look at Puzzle Panic."

.

"I need you guys to pick five solvers, and eight gatherers."

**To sabotage this challenge, my first step was to become a gatherer. Step one accomplished.**

"Go pick your room."

**My second step was to go with wrong answers. Luckily, everyone messed up with the fourth question.**

"Host and age. Nick is either eighteen, or nineteen."

"Let's go with nineteen."

"I agree with nineteen."

**It wasn't until later, they realized the answer was wrong, and luckily no one remembered who agreed with nineteen as the answer.**

"Simon was nineteen when he moved! The hostage answer is wrong!"

**We still had the E squared question left to go. The players were trying to figure it out. I was going to stall more time by coming up with a wrong answer, but Simon became the hero that cost the group money.**

"Congratulations! You got the phrase just in time."

.

"Miciah? What were you going to say as your excuse when the question was going to be revealed to be wrong?" Simon asked

"I was just going to blame it on the question." she admitted "Even I didn't understand what it was at first. Speaking of questions, how did you solve E squared?"

"I was thinking about the code, and E was early in the alphabet as five. Five times five is twenty five, and there are twenty six letters in the alphabet."

"I want to apologize to you man." Ike sighed "I shouldn't have yelled at you after the challenge. None of our fighting would have happened if I just been thankful you were one of the reasons we got money."

"Speaking of reasons we got money, Miles!" Phoenix applauded

"Thank you, Wright. The unscrambling was quite easy."

"Alright let's take a look at the first Quiz. This is where we lost Vaike."

**1st. Fredrick 5/10 1:26**

**2nd. Maya 5/10 1:34**

**3rd. Kagero 4/10 :57**

**4th. Simon 4/10 :59**

**5th. Trucy 4/10 1:02**

**6th. Phoenix 4/10 1:07**

**7th. Larry 4/10 1:08**

**8th. Miles 4/10 1:28**

**9th. Athena 4/10 1:34**

**10th. Lucina 4/10 1:41**

**11th. Charlotte 3/10 :42**

**12th. Oboro 3/10 1:24**

**13th. Apollo 3/10 1:45**

**14th. Ike 3/10 2:03**

**15th. Vaike 3/10 2:46**

"As you can see, if Vaike completed his quiz faster, Ike would've been the first boot. Thoughts on this?"

"I'm just shocked." Ike admitted "I barely survived that, and made it all the way to third place."

"Things would've been so much different." Charlotte admitted

"Our fights wouldn't have escalated." Simon thought

"Vaike. I got to ask. Who were you going for on the quiz?"

"Fredrick was my main suspect, because he didn't even look where he jumped. I split my answers between him, Simon, and Larry."

"It didn't look that far to me." Fredrick admitted "I was thinking: why should we run and jump when the target is right there?"

"Let's move onto episode two. The first challenge was: I'm On A Boat."

.

**I was placed into group two, and was supposed to be picked up first. Sadly, the people in group one had terrible eyesight.**

"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

**When the first group passed us, I didn't want anyone from my group to see them pass. They would've thought: Miciah was supposed to keep watch, but she didn't. She's the Mole. So, I decided to call them over to decrease suspicions about me.**

.

"You guys got so lucky!" Miciah told her fellow players "Once again, you won by the skin of your teeth."

"For a minute after the challenge I was thinking: did I really make it time?" Phoenix explained "I thought for sure I wasn't fast enough."

"Larry was the one that wanted to talk with us." Miles remembered "That distracted us, thus we slowed down."

"I just wanted to take our minds off of the game, and just relax." Larry admitted "I thought we were going fast enough, so we could be able to slow down a little."

"There was no time to slow down in the next challenge."

.

**Maize. Maize. Maize. It was a fun little challenge, and I included a fun little sabotage.**

"How are you pairing Athena with?"

"Miciah."

**Athena and I work well together, so I decided to turn off the first light. Everything was going well, that is until I purposely fell.**

"OWWWW!"

"Are you OK Miciah?"

"My knee is really banged up."

**I stayed on the ground for a few moments, and the aggressor managed to tag me. Once again, an obvious sabotage went unnoticed.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $5,000**

**TOTAL - $16,000**

.

"I can tell you two reasons why everyone was thinking it was an accident." Maya stated "First, Trucy went for the exemption."

"I did." Trucy mumbled

"Second, your knee was bleeding. I don't think anyone would want to lose blood on purpose."

"I was aiming for a little blood." Miciah admitted "Your reasoning is why I wanted a wound."

"I went in the maze after you." Charlotte remembered "And somehow, that aggressor got me. I still don't know how we ran into each other."

"It was probably just luck." Apollo admitted

"Speaking of luck. Here are the second quiz scores."

**1st. Ike 4/10 1:22**

**2nd. Maya 4/10 1:26**

**3rd. Kagero 3/10 1:00**

**4th. Oboro 2/10 1:01**

**5th. Apollo 2/10 1:02**

**6th. Trucy 2/10 1:12**

**7th. Larry 2/10 1:24**

**8th. Athena 2/10 1:38**

**9th. Simon 2/10 1:51**

**10th. Phoenix 1/10 1:06**

**11th. Lucina 1/10 1:07**

**12th. Fredrick 1/10 1:10**

**13th. Miles 1/10 1:29**

**14th. Charlotte 1/10 1:56**

"Charlotte, you were executed, so I'm going to ask you. Who were you suspicious about?"

"My main was Larry, because he kept flirting with me. I think he wanted to let my guard down, so that's why I chose him. I also answered some questions towards Trucy, and Maya."

"Was it because I yelled at Fredrick's leading skills?" Maya asked

"That, and you started a girl alliance with me."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about not including you."

"It's OK."

"Let's move onto episode three."

.

"Good with letters group, you will be competing today."

**At this challenge, I wanted to go for the exemption. I was going to wait until there was only five minutes left. However, Miles beat me to it.**

"Internationalization."

**I thought of a backup plan. It actually cost more money then the exemption offer. I had to be careful though, cause I had an earpiece in my ear. A producer told me what words the others selected, and I just copied five of them.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $20,000**

**TOTAL - $36,000**

.

I don't know how Maya was STILL the only one to put me as a top three suspect."

"We all thought it was bad luck." Arena explained "There were many words you could make."

"We probably would've suspected you more if you made basic words." Fredrick added

"Athena was the MVP for that challenge." Oboro applauded "You nailed at making those words."

"I'm just lucky that none of my words were doubled." Athena bragged

"Well, we don't have any clips of Miciah talking about this next challenge, because she didn't compete in sabotaged Secret Number. Does anyone have thoughts on this challenge?"

"Five minutes to open a safe. That's not a lot of time, but we pulled through." Oboro recalled

"I didn't think we were going to make it." Kagero thought "Some people got their questions wrong."

"Sorry." Oboro sighed "I had a huge brain fart when I said the answer was twelve."

"Trucy missed an easy question. AGAIN!" Apollo groaned

"I actually knew the answer. I just wanted some suspicion on me. I needed people to think I was the Mole, so they would be eliminated."

"Moving on. Let's take a look at the third quiz. This is where we lost Kagero."

**1st. Apollo 4/10 1:29**

**2nd. Maya 3/10 1:34**

**3rd. Larry 1/10 :32**

**4th. Athena 1/10 :35**

**5th. Ike 1/10 :37**

**6th. Lucina 1/10 :46**

**7th. Trucy 1/10 1:03**

**8th. Phoenix 1/10 1:12**

**9th. Oboro 1/10 1:13 **

**10th. Miles 1/10 1:14 EXEMPTION **

**11th. Simon 1/10 1:27**

**12th. Fredrick 1/10 1:41**

**13th. Kagero 1/10 1:46**

"Kagero, who were your suspects?"

"Oboro, Trucy, Maya, and Athena." she answered "Oboro and Trucy got their questions wrong. Maya's been suspicious, and Athena was their ally. The only one from the girl alliance I trusted was Miciah."

"I guess that's why you left." Miciah smirked

"What I want to know is how did you go from one of the fastest in third, to almost take a few minutes?" Larry wondered

"I was overthinking about my observations in my journal which led to a few anxiety attacks." she sighed "I figured I was done for once Nick announced that there was a tie."

"Coming up, we'll discuss the next three episodes. Don't go anywhere."


	46. RECAP EPISODES 4-6

"Welcome back. Before the break, we recapped the first three episodes. Now we're going to discuss episodes four, five, and six. Let's look at the first challenge in episode four which was Combo Breakers."

.

"Incorrect."  
**This was one of my favorite challenges. I got to be the hero, and sabotage at the same time. **

"You can go down the first path for free, but each path you take after that will cost the pot $2,000."

**I ended up going down all five paths after the sixth one that was free. I knew Maya was suspecting me more at this point, so I wanted to sound like a genuine player by getting the code correct.**

"Try 642424."

"OK."

"IT OPENED!"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS MICIAH!"

**You're right Phoenix. I am a genius. I figured out how to sabotage and you do not even know about it.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $10,000**

**TOTAL - $46,000**

.

"That's what made me not suspect you anymore." Maya remembered. "I was like: despite her costing money, she was able to help us get the combination."

"I remember how happy you were when the safe opened." Phoenix added "That made me rule you out completely."

"After the challenge, our whole alliance was talking about how she couldn't be the Mole." Apollo laughed

"OH YEAH!" Phoenix gasped "I was like: if it was her, hit me in the head with a brick."

"I happen to have one now." Athena joked

"Cykes was telling me about your talk of it not being Miciah." Simon admitted "And it worked, until later."

"What do you mean by that?" Vaike asked

"You'll see soon, Aldente."

"Let's take a look at the Kidnapped Crisis."

.

"Fredrick! Where are you?"

**Poor little Fredrick Lewary. He didn't even get a chance to hear about what happened until after we arrived at Fort Sumter.**

"Guys! The walkie talkie isn't working."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WORKING!"

**She means that I messed up your only way of communication.**

"How did the battery get lost?"

"I don't know. How DID it get lost?"

"It was sitting in this boat the whole time. None of us took it when we checked that island."

**I can tell you how I was able to take the battery out. Before we got out to check the first island, I took the walkie talkie, and used a screwdriver to open the battery compartment. I quickly took out the battery, and sealed the compartment shut. When we got out, I put the now taken out battery in the trash can.**

"I know it was someone. Who wants to show their pockets first."

"I don't think the Mole would hide it in their POCKETS!"

**I was in the very backseat when I did that, so I could easily use the positioning to my advantage. No one really bothers to check the person in the backseat anyway. If I did it up front, then everyone would be able to see it.**

"I know it's one of you three. Maybe I'll forgive you if you confess right now!"

**I was luckily able to blame it on the others on the boat. Larry, Maya, and Lucina were the top three suspects at this point.**

"You guys did not earn the money for this challenge. You just missed the deadline by under a minute."

**I know we would've won if only I never touched that battery.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $50,000**

**TOTAL $96,000**

.

"IT WAS YOU!?" Kagero hissed

"Yep." Miciah snickered

"I thought it was Larry when I saw it on TV." Charlotte admitted

"Same here." Vaike added

"I got an idea. Let's have a poll real quick. Audience can you participate too?" Miciah asked "Raise your hand if you thought it was Larry who stole the battery."

Phoenix, Miles, Vaike, Charlotte, Trucy, Apollo and around half of the audience raised their hands.

"Who thought that it was Lucina?"

Simon, Athena, Maya, Oboro and around a fifth of the audience raised their hands.

"Who thought it was Maya?"

Fredrick, Ike, Lucina, Kagero, Larry, and about a third of the audience raised their hands.

"And who thought it was me?"

Everyone in the building had their hands down.

"Wow." she gasped "Was I really that good of a Mole?"

The audience suddenly gave a standing ovation.

"If the audience would settle down now, I have a few questions for some of the players. Fredrick, I'll start with you. You said you heard the helicopter."

"I really did here one, but it wasn't the right one."

"You did?" Vaike asked stunned

"Yeah. It was right over me, so I couldn't give a description of what it looked like."

"Trucy, you forgot the key. Larry, you went back for it."

"I was in such a rush to get to the fort. I left the key on the boat by mistake."

"I pushed too hard when I was running. On the way back, I ended up running out of breath."

"You guys told the truth too?" Vaike gasped

"Yeah. You thought we were all lying?" Larry asked back

"Yes. Either that, or you all were trying to look like the Mole."

"No wonder why you were the first boot." Charlotte chuckled

"Says the girl that saw the red screen after me." he teased

"Well let's take a look at the fourth quiz. This is where we lost Athena."

**1st. Phoenix 2/10 1:08**

**2nd. Miles 2/10 1:11**

**3rd. Ike 2/10 1:18**

**4th. Lucina 2/10 1:21**

**5th. Trucy 2/10 1:23**

**6th. Fredrick 2/10 1:43 EXEMPTION **

**7th. Maya 2/10 1:58**

**8th. Oboro 1/10 1:34**

**9th. Larry 1/10 2:00**

**10th. Apollo 1/10 2:01**

**11th. Simon 0/10 :45**

**12th. Athena 0/10 :46**

"As you can see, Athena and Simon tied. Simon survived by one second. Thoughts on this?"

"We were both going to select only Ike answers." Athena explained "If either of us went home, it would confirm that Ike couldn't be the Mole."

"After my fight with Ike, Lucina, and Fredrick, I came up with a complex theory." Simon explained "The first four questions were about the teams in challenge seven. The next four were about the teams in challenge eight. Since I guessed Ike for all of the questions, I would've got either four or eight right if the Mole was on a team with Ike in episode four. I figured that Athena and I couldn't have got four right, so I knew we got zero right. Since we got zero right, I knew the Mole couldn't have been on a team with Ike in episode four. That narrowed my Mole suspects down to all of the girls, except for Trucy. She was on the helicopter team with Ike."

"Wow. That's genius." Ike complimented

"I know." Simon smirked

"Let's take a look at episode five. Challenge nine was Pick Your Poison."

.

"You may start once Larry hits the water."

**I knew how to sing Oh Shenandoah, cause my dad used to sing that song to me when I was little. I got my task done easily**.

"My number is eight."

**I was going to sabotage this challenge by having Miles over think the code. Before I could give him my ideas though, he already figured it out.**

"Let me try something."

**31754 8 692**

**CORRECT**

.

"That code was so easy."

"For you it was." Vaike told Miles

"That's why I picked you for the coding." Phoenix explained "You were one of the smartest players this season."

"I want to know why you decided to pick me for navigation." Lucina asked

"You told me you had a good sense of direction."

"Yeah. When I have a MAP! I got so lost in there, I ended up forgetting my number."

"At least I was able to keep the challenge going for you." Larry bragged "Remember? I was the swimmer and time keeper?"

"Yeah. We need to give Larry some credit too." Fredrick agreed

"Let's take a look at our Halloween challenge."

.

"Happy Halloween everyone."

**I remember this challenge all too well. The producers didn't tell me anything about what was in the virtual reality. They wanted genuine fear, and boy did they get it.**

"SPIDERS!"

**I planned my sabotage as soon as I saw the spiders. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to stay in the challenge for awhile. I would get suspected easily if I was one of the first ones to leave.**

"HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!"

**Not only did I steal five grand, I got to come back to the real world.**

.

**SABOTAGE- $5,000**

**TOTAL - $101,000**

.

"What I thought was crazy was that none of you could last seven hours." Vaike laughed

"It was their worst fears." Kagero defended

"But, the fears weren't real. It was just a simulator."

"That doesn't matter though."

"Hey Larry. How come your worst fear is rejection?" Charlotte teased

"I'm just scared I'll miss out on the one." he explained

"Let's take a look at the fifth quiz. This is where we lost Larry."

**1st. Simon 3/10 1:15**

**2nd. Oboro 1/10 :40**

**3rd. Miles 1/10 :42**

**4th. Phoenix 1/10 :54**

**5th. Ike 1/10 1:01**

**6th. Apollo 1/10 1:06**

**7th. Fredrick 1/10 1:11**

**8th. Maya 1/10 1:14**

**9th. Trucy 1/10 1:21**

**10th. Larry 1/10 1:27**

**11th. Lucina 1/10 1:34 EXEMPTION **

"OH MY GOD!" Larry and Lucina yelled together

"That's right. Lucina, if you didn't have your exemption, you would've gone home."

"Things would've been so different if I stayed in a minute longer." Apollo added

"Lucina, I'll ask you first. Who did you suspect?"

"Well, at this point Ike joined Fred and I to take down Simon. We were all going for Maya. I also put a few answers down for Larry, but it was mostly for Maya."

"Larry?"

"I was suspecting Trucy as my main, and Edgey."

"Let me guess. You chose me because of my smarts?"

"Yep."

"Now, let's take a look at episode six."

.

"You must free the escape player, and ring the bell."

**I wanted to make it to Simon's cell, to show the team that I wasn't a weak link. I also wanted to have a sniper eliminate me after we freed Simon. He could have one less person to worry about shooting. Well, only one part of that plan worked.**

"RUN MICIAH!"

***ZAP***

"OH COME ON!"

**I don't know how I got sniped from that far, but at least I could convince everyone it was just bad luck.**

"That was the worst luck ever."

"I know!"

.

"I'm still dumbfounded how the sniper did that." Miciah admitted

"That took some serious skill." Oboro laughed

"I'm wondering something Simon?"

"What's up, Lewary?"

"If you narrowed down your suspects to four, then why did you need to take the exemption?"

"Yeah." Lucina added "You were WAY ahead of everyone else."

"After Cykes was eliminated, I thought that almost everyone would not pick me as the Mole. You three were talking about me the day after the Quiz. I heard Greil say that I couldn't be the Mole, because I had to be the one that tied with Cykes."

"Oh yeah." Ike added "And I remember other alliances were talking about that too."

"Like AAA." Maya added

"Yep. We completely ruled you out." Apollo smirked

"Since you all ruled me out, I thought I could change your minds. I still wanted suspicion on me. Also, I didn't know which of my four suspects it was. Luckily, two of them were eliminated during my little exemption run."

"Me and Maya?" Oboro gasped

"Yeah. You guys weren't on a team with Greil last episode."

"Oh yeah. You're right."

"The next challenge was Doing Duels."

.

"Come on up, and grab a card."

**As soon as I got informed of what the challenge was going to be, I knew that I had to get the blank card. If someone else got to the blank card first, I had a plan B. **

"Miciah has the blank card."

**Luckily, I could use my plan A.**

"Miciah, $10,000 will go into the pot for each prediction you get correct."

**I didn't want to pick all winners, or all losers. I decided to pick two losers, because I thought it would be a happy medium.**

"Congratulations Miciah. That's three correct predictions."

.

**SABOTAGE - $20,000**

**TOTAL - $121,000**

.

"I knew Miles wasn't taught fencing, whereas Phoenix was. I also know that Lucina hates ponies. That's why I picked them to win." Miciah remembered

"How did you know that?" Phoenix asked

"I never told you that I hated ponies." Lucina added

"You guys didn't, but your applications did."

"You looked at our applications?" Miles gasped

"Yeah, the day before the game started. I wanted to know a little bit about my competition. I guess studying your likes, dislikes, talents, and all the other stuff on there ended up coming in handy."

"Did you pick the correct winners based on their applications too?" Larry asked

"Well, I did somewhat. Fred and Ike are much more athletic compared to Maya and Trucy. I actually didn't put Apollo down because Oboro's my best friend."

The two girls gave each other a hug, and the audience all awed.

"Let's take a look at the sixth quiz. This is where Oboro was eliminated, and our Mole got all upset."

**1st. Simon 3/10 1:07 EXEMPTION **

**2nd. Miles 1/10 :53**

**3rd. Trucy 1/10 1:10**

**4th. Maya 1/10 1:16**

**5th. Ike 1/10 1:25**

**6th. Apollo 1/10 1:32**

**7th. Lucina 1/10 1:35**

**8th. Phoenix 1/10 1:39**

**9th. Fredrick 1/10 1:42**

**10th. Oboro 1/10 1:59**

"Miciah? After my elimination you were crying. Was that real?"

"Yes. It was real. I felt like I lost my only true friend in the game. I wanted to help you so badly so we could be in the finale together, but I wasn't allowed to give out hints."

"Oboro, who were you suspecting?"

"Well Nick, I had my top suspect as Lucina. My backup choice was Maya."

"OK then. Coming up we'll take a look at the next three episodes. Don't go anywhere."


	47. RECAP EPISODES 7-9

"Welcome back to the recap. Before the break, we recapped episodes four through six. Now, let's take a look at the first challenge from episode seven."

.

"You must find the Oregon flag that's hidden somewhere in this forest."

**For this sniper challenge, at least one of us had to grab the flag. My goal was exactly the same as in All Through The Town. I needed to get shot.**

"Have you guys seen any aggressors?"

"No. We're heading to you guys now."

**After Lucina found the flag, my group decided to meet up with Miles, Maya, and Phoenix by going south. **

"You guys, we have the second sniper in sight."

**Luckily for me, that was where the second sniper was.**

"IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS NOW! YOU NEED TO HURRY BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE TWO-"

***ZAP***

**I thought my sabotage worked, and the three of them couldn't get the flag with only two minutes left on the clock. I decided to give out a little plan to decrease suspicions about me. Looking back I shouldn't have said anything because to my amazement, the players won. **

"I GOT THE FLAG!"

.

"Hats off to you, Phoenix." Miciah complimented "Once again, you won for the group by the skin of your teeth."

"I don't know how I've got so lucky in this game." Phoenix added "I'm usually unlucky."

"It's true." Maya chuckled "I've seen him in tons of predicaments."

"We could've won much earlier." Lucina complained "If I remember right, I saw the flag first. I wanted to use myself as a distraction while Ike and Fred ran to the flag. Why didn't you guys do that?"

"We wanted to wait for the others, so we could have more people to distract. There were only three of us." Fred explained

"It worked with us." Mike's countered

"How were we supposed to know that?" Ike questioned him

"Grail's right." Simon defended "Besides, they both got shot seconds after Lowell."

"Let's take a look at the next challenge."

.

"For each target you hit, you get to break a piggy bank."

**I had a sabotage ready to go. I was going to hit four of the targets, and miss the last one. **

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"FIVE!"

"LET'S GO!"

"NICE MICIAH!"

**Of course I just HAD to hit the last one. At least it decreased suspicion, as well as Simon going for the exemption.**

.

"Miciah, you also got the blue paint." Trucy reminded

"Yeah. I wanted to help you guys, and say it was good luck, in order to decrease suspicions even more."

"I remember how Simon got so mad because he went last." Ike laughed

"No one trusted me after the last episode, so I understand. No hard feelings."

Let's take a look at the Quiz. This is where Maya was bribed to leave the game.

**1st. Simon 4/10 :51 EXEMPTION **

**2nd. Lucina 1/10 :33**

**3rd. Trucy 1/10 :52**

**4th. Miles 1/10 :55**

**5th. Maya 1/10 :56 BRIBED**

**6th. Apollo 1/10 1:00**

**7th. Phoenix 1/10 1:08**

**8th. Fredrick 1/10 1:59**

**9th. Ike 1/10 2:50**

"What?" Fredrick gasped

"Ike?" Lucina asked shocked

"Yep. As you can see, Ike would have been the one leaving if Maya didn't accept the bribe. Thoughts on this?"

"I called it." Ike sighed "I thought I had the slowest time, but I didn't want to quit. Simon would've ridiculed me."

You got that right, Greil." Simon snickered

"Ike, who were you going for?"

"Mostly Maya, and a few answers on Trucy."

"Now let me ask you a question Maya. Why did you take the bribe?"

"I thought I had a really slow time on the quiz, and I wasn't sure if Nick was the Mole."

"You only took fifty six seconds, and the time difference for the tie was fifty one seconds." Phoenix told her "You would've been safe."

"First, I thought my time was 1:56 after I finished. Second, I was doubting myself. I thought I wouldn't have been able to make it to the end." Maya countered

"I don't think you had a chance." Miciah admitted "You stirred away from me after episode three, and Simon already had his suspects narrowed."

"Yeah. After you left, it was down to Miciah and Lucina." he added

"Well, let's take a look at episode eight."

.

"You have a chance to see your loved one."

**As much as I wanted to see Sothe, I had a job to do. That job is of course sabotage. I decided to lie about Sothe's hair color, and pick Phoenix as my eyes. He forgot his glasses, so that was his mistake.**

"He has lime green hair. That's the main thing you have to look for."

"UGH! I can't see that far!"

**I thought for sure I wouldn't be seeing Sothe, but again I was wrong.**

"MICIAH!"

"SOTHE! I MISSED YOU!"

.

"I was wondering why you were lying!" Phoenix laughed

"Sorry about picking you. I shouldn't have made you struggle."

"It's fine. At least I was able to beat another sabotage."

"Yep. You've definitely been a hero this season." she complimented

"Miciah?"

"Yes Simon?"

"Why didn't you sabotage by picking someone that wasn't my sister?"

"I have a heart. I didn't want to make you guys suffer by not being able to see your loved one. Plus, I had many other chances to take money."

"Moving on to the next challenge where Miciah did one of her most obvious sabotages."

.

"We asked your loved one a very simple question. Would you skydive?"

**It's time to lift another secret off of my chest. That's right. I'm not afraid of heights.**

"I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!"

**In truth, I would've easily jumped. However, I didn't want to go two full episodes without a successful sabotage.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $5,000**

**TOTAL - $126,000**

.

"You dirty liar." Charlotte hissed

"You made me cry when you got upset over Sothe making the "wrong decision." Oboro air quoted

"I was actually suspicious about your so-called fear." Apollo admitted "But I thought it was fake sabotage."

"Same here." Miles added "I thought you were honestly pretending to be the Mole."

"I thought that move was genius." Simon spoke up "She took a personal hit in order to hide her sabotage. I mean, who wouldn't try their hardest to see their loved one?"

"Maybe Larry." Vaike teased "He can't get anyone to love him."

The audience is heard ohing at Vaike's roast.

"Yo. That was uncalled for." Larry snapped

"I'm just kidding bro."

"I know."

"No seriously. What girl would want to live with her broke boyfriend in his mother's basement?"

"ROASTED! ROASTED! ROASTED!" the audience is heard chanting

"Vaike, you seriously need to stop." Fredrick warned

"Yeah." Ike agreed "I don't tolerate bullies."

"Neither do I." Lucina chimed in "And I'm sure everyone else in this room agrees."

"Fine. I'll stop." he groaned "I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, and joke around."

"Not on live national TV though." Miles scolded

"Olivia and Inigo are probably watching, and they're embarrassed right now." Trucy commented

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry about double roasting you Larry."

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Now that you're all settled down, let's look at the quiz for this episode. Miles was the next one to see his game come to an end."

**1st. Simon 9/10 2:49**

**2nd. Trucy 5/10 1:22**

**3rd. Phoenix 4/10 1:38**

**4th. Apollo 3/10 1:02**

**5th. Lucina 1/10 1:04**

**6th. Ike 1/10 1:08**

**7th. Fredrick 1/10 1:10**

**8th. Miles 1/10 1:22**

"Woah! Simon got a nine!" Charlotte gasped

"I will reveal that Simon was going to put his first five answers towards Miciah, and his last five towards Lucina. He kept putting Miciah down, because he noticed a hint in the first several questions of the quiz."

"No way!"

"Oh my God!"

"There were hints?!"

"What was the hint Simon?"

"We are not going to reveal the hints until later. We have plenty more episodes to cover first. Miles, who were you suspicious of?"

"I put most of my answers towards Trucy, and the rest towards Lucina."

"Let's take a look at the first challenge from episode nine."

.

"Guys! We have a problem!"

"What's wrong Lucina?"

"Fred noticed that the barricades are missing!"

"WHAT!?"

**It wasn't Trucy who took the barricades. It was me. As soon as everyone went off exploring, I swiped them off the table.**

"Lucina and I are going to conduct a strip search."

**I don't think a strip search is going to help Fredrick. I've already hidden them.**

"We're just going to have to win without them."

"Yeah. We can do this!"

**Not if I have anything to say about it. Your struggle has only just begun.**

"Does anyone have any idea of when this smoke is going to-"

***ZAP***

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHO SHOT APOLLO?"

**Whoops. Did you guys need him to defend?**

"Bring it on aggressors. There's four of you, and seven of us."

**I was able to inform them about the players strategy, so I thought they couldn't win. Once again, I was proven wrong. I can never catch a break.**

"I GOT THE LAST AGGRESSOR!"

"NICE JOB IKE!"

.

"I thought for sure Trucy shot me." Apollo commented

"I would NEVER shoot you, Polly."

"You would if you were in my position." Miciah teased

"Wait a second. If Miciah stole the barricades, how did I find them under Trucy's hat in the bus?" Fredrick asked

"That's what I want to know." Lucina added

"A magician never ever reveals her secrets."

"Sorry Trucy, but we need to show everyone what happened."

"Alright fine. It wasn't magic. I was actually telling the truth when I said that I found them."

"Let's take a look."

.

"TRUCY JANELLE WRIGHT! GET BACK HERE!"

"OK, Daddy! I'm coming!"

"You can take my old spot. I'm over at your old post anyways."

"Thanks."

**4:12 AM**

Trucy is seen walking around the exterior of the fortress. She suddenly trips over a dirt pile. She shines her flashlight on the pile, and notices it looks like something was buried there. She looked to see if anyone was watching, and started to dig. After a few seconds of quick digging she felt something. She pulled what she found out of the dirt, and took a look at it. Her face became shocked when she realized that she was holding a box full of wires. She became even more shocked when she noticed that in the corner were several strands of silver hair.

.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left your hair there." Trucy smirked

"I didn't." Miciah defended "I had no idea some of my hair fell out."

"YOU DIDN'T!" Oboro gasped

"No. Not until the producers checked the camera footage. I was going to remove my hair strands, but by then, it was too late."

"Yeah it was." Truvy agreed "I already knew you were the Mole, and I stuffed the box in my hat."

"After the barricades were found, you were chained up. Let's take a look at that challenge."

.

"I'm not going for that exemption. I swear to God."

**I actually didn't want to sabotage this challenge. My real goal was to grab the key first. That was super easy, because everyone trusted me. Well, almost everyone.**

"I don't mind letting Miciah go first."

"I trust her too."

"Me three."

**The remaining players that were clueless about me probably thought that the Mole would want to stick around until the end to cause some drama. Since I was the first one to leave, that would make them less suspicious of me. Also, I wanted some alone time so I could talk with the producers about upcoming challenges.**

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!"

.

"Miciah, you were so right about that theory." Maya explained "I was so focused on Ike and Simon bickering."

"Me too." Charlotte added "I was wondering if the Mole was going to end up jumping in, and making things even worse."

"Apollo was right though." Kagero admitted "They've been acting like a bunch of immature preschoolers."

"It was kindergarteners." Apollo corrected

"Like I said before, I'm sorry about all the arguing." Simon sighed "And I shouldn't have said the whole Misty whore thing."

"Yeah. That was too far." Lucina scolded

"I understand if you can't forgive me for that one."

"It'll take some time." Ike told him

"Let's take a look at the quiz for this episode. Apollo, this was your last quiz."

**1st. Trucy 10/10 1:09**

**2nd. Simon 9/10 1:28**

**3rd. Ike 2/10 1:03**

**4th. Phoenix 2/10 1:05**

**5th. Fredrick 2/10 1:06**

**6th. Lucina 2/10 1:18**

**7th. Apollo 2/10 1:21**

"Trucy scored the first perfect score." Phoenix noticed

"You go Trucy." Maya giggled

"Speaking of Trucy, I went for her on the quiz." Apollo admitted

"So do I." Phoenix explained

"Our whole alliance did too." Fredrick added

"My plan was a success then."

"What plan?" Apollo wondered

"To make you all think I was the Mole. Eliminate you one by one, until I get to the end."

"You're plan worked so well." Athena complimented "I'm impressed."

"Me too." Miciah admitted "You were made for this game."

"Awww thanks you guys."

"Coming up, we'll look back at the next three episodes. Don't move a muscle, cause we'll be right back."


	48. RECAP EPISODES 10-12

"Welcome back to the Mole recap. Before the commercial break, we discussed episodes seven through nine. Now, we're going to look at episode ten."

.

**I couldn't sabotage the book challenge, so I had to do the dice one. Unfortunately, it involved a bit of a risk.**

"I really hope I don't roll a high number."

**I had a fifty fifty chance of rolling high, and luckily I did.**

"There's no way I'm shaving my head."

**I can just use my wedding as an excuse. Luckily, after some discussion, everyone thought it was genuine.**

.

**SABOTAGE- $5,000**

**TOTAL - $131,000**

.

"That was a genius excuse." Lucina complimented "I thought you were being genuine."

"I also defended you Miciah." Trucy recalled

"Why did you do that if you knew she was the Mole?" Vaike asked

"Why would she be like: you're lying. You're the Mole." Maya asked him

"Good point."

"Exactly. I didn't want others to find out that she was lying."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to do any dares." Lucina sighed with relief

"That book challenge could've had a good sabotage too." Trucy thought "She could have done what I did, and just not bring the books back."

"I was talking with Lucina and Fred about that." Ike remembered "We were like: the books was the last straw. She is one billion percent the Mole, and we're going all Trucy on the quizzes."

"Speaking of the quizzes, let's take a look at quiz number ten. This is where we lost Phoenix."

**1st. Simon 10/10 1:17**

**2nd. Trucy 10/10 1:30**

**3rd. Fredrick 4/10 :31 EXEMPTION **

**4th. Lucina 4/10 :56**

**5th. Ike 4/10 1:01 **

**6th. Phoenix 4/10 1:29**

"Wow. I got four questions right." Phoenix gasped "That's high for not knowing the Mole."

"Did you go for Miciah on any of them?" Trucy asked

"No. I went full on you. I probably shouldn't have done that, because Apollo was eliminated for going after you."

"Why didn't you change?" Apollo questioned

"I thought I knew who the Mole was, and that you just had a slow time."

"You were half right, boss." Athena smirked "Apollo did have the slowest time."

"With Phoenix gone, it's time to take a look at the next episode."

.

"Miciah you said you saw him?"  
"Yeah, but I can hardly tell you what he looks like."

**I actually saw Simon grab the first print. I was able to tell exactly what he was wearing. However, I decided to keep my mouth shut.**

"I see him again!"

"Where is he at?"

"Behind the Mondrich Fountain."

**Time was running out, so I told everyone I saw him in order to calm their nerves down. Nick wanted a description of what he was wearing, so I decided to give him one.**

"He has a long sleeved orange shirt, with black stripes that are going horizontally and vertically. The stripes make orange squares, and each square has a dot. One square has a yellow dot, and the one next to it has red. The pattern keeps repeating down the shirt. I can't see his pants though."

**I could have just added the pants on, or make my description a bit shorter. That would've been fun though.**

"YES! I JUST IT JUST IN TIME!"

**If I never gave my long speech, I think we would've won.**

.

**SABOTAGE- $50,000**

**TOTAL - $181,000**

.

"I was so mad after that challenge." Fredrick laughed "Ike and Lucina were in my room afterwards trying to calm me down."

"Yeah." Ike added "Lucina and I were holding up some pillows, so he could take his anger out on them."

"We kept telling him over and over that Simon was the pillow.' Lucina snickered

"After the challenge, the producers called me in the confessional to see the footage." Miciah explained "I was trying so hard to not laugh out loud. I didn't want the others to hear me watching Mr. Pillow Puncher."

"Mr. PILLOW PUNCHER?" Fredrick hissed

"Sorry. I just thought it was a cute nickname."

"Not only did Fredrick hit pillows, he also hit the water. Let's take a look at the next challenge."

**I was tasked with solving the puzzles, so I knew I could screw up there.**

"Try the UK."

"It's wrong."

"I think the answer is gumballs."

"Gumballs are incorrect."

"WHAT?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

**I was able to look at the questions beforehand, so I took some time to come up with other logical answers.**

"Just give me a minute, and I'll-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What happened?"

"I got stung on my heel. I think it was a wasp."

**With my stalling, and Fredrick's little incident, we only managed to earn $20,000 for the group pot.**

.

**SABOTAGE- $40,000**

**TOTAL - $221,000**

.

"Fredrick, I got to ask. How are you feeling now?" Kagero wondered

"I'm doing fine. I haven't been stung on my foot in a while, so that's good."

"How painful was it?" Larry wondered "What did it feel like?"

"All I can say is that it felt like a mini hot knife."

"Ouch." Oboro thought

"Even though I was the Mole, I didn't care about the money. I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Thanks Micah. That means a lot."

"Let's take a look at the next quiz. This is the quiz that sent Fredrick home."

**1st. Trucy 10/10 :46**

**2nd. Simon 10/10 :57 EXEMPTION **

**3rd. Lucina 5/10 1:09**

**4th. Ike 5/10 1:10**

**5th. Fredrick 3/10 :51**

"I got so unlucky this episode." Fredrick sulked "I figured I would get the boot after no tie was announced."

"Why?" Ike wondered

"Weren't you going after Trucy?" Lucina interrogated

"Yes, but I was rushing through the questions. I knew time mattered more than ever, because I was competing against less people every week. While I was rushing through, I hit two wrong answers."

"Really?" Trucy laughed

"Yeah. I remember going into my room in a state of panic after I called you on the last question."

"Speaking of rooms, let's see the footage from episode twelve."

.

**It didn't matter what place I got in High Card, I would still have to go into a room.**

"NOT THE BARNEY THEME SONG!"

**Truthfully, I could've lasted the whole time, but I knew I had to leave the room in order to sabotage.**

"I CAN'T LISTEN TO STUPID SONG ANYMORE! I QUIT!"

.

**SABOTAGE - $20,000**

**TOTAL - $241,000**

.

"Oh God. I had the worst time in my room." Simon groaned "It was full of so much positively, and love."

"That's not bad at all." Apollo spoke up

"It is when you're not that type of person." Simon defended

"I tried to stay in as long as possible." Trucy stated "But the song kept going and going, on and on. Sometimes it was fast, sometimes it was slow."

"Not to mention that the songs kept getting played in foreign languages." Ike moaned

"And how about when they stopped the song right in the middle, until to have it go back to the beginning." Lucina added

"I knew what I was in for, so I didn't go as insane as you guys." Miciah explained

"All of us players eliminated at this point were lucky." Vaike laughed

"You said it bro." Fredrick agreed "When I saw that challenge on TV, I was so glad to be home."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

"Now that the moping is all finished, here's the quiz results for episode twelve. Lucina was eliminated on this one."

**1st. Trucy 9/10 1:00**

**2nd. Simon 8/10 :46**

**3rd. Ike 5/10 1:20**

**4th. Lucina 1/10 1:04**

"How did you get a five?" Lucina asked Ike "I thought we were both going after Trucy in every question."

"Yeah, but I started to think after Fred left."

"Think about what?"

"Trucy not being the Mole. I didn't know for sure, so I decided to split between her and Miciah."

"Oh. Well, that saved your game."

"I know, and after you left I was convinced it was Miciah."

"Coming up, we'll look at the last two episodes. Don't change that channel, cause we'll be back."


	49. RECAP EPISODES 13 & 14

"Welcome back. Before the break we looked back at episodes ten through twelve. Now, we're going to take a look at the last two episodes."

.

"Please don't tell us we have to bungee jump."

**I've always wanted to bungee jump. That's been on my bucket list for years. Sadly, I wanted to sabotage this one, so I knew I couldn't do it.**

"Guys. I'm taking off my blindfold. I can't do it."

**And there goes $20,000 from the group pot.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $20,000**

**TOTAL - $261,000**

"You, and your lies." Ike groaned to Miciah

"I thought Miciah was being genuine." Oboro commented

"Me too. How did you make your fake crying real?" Larry asked her

"Girls can do it easily to get what we want." Miciah smirked "Plus, I pictured myself watching Sothe jump off the cliff without a harness."

"Wow." Kagero mumbled

"That's pretty dark, even for me." Simon admitted

"I remember how frustrated I was during this challenge." Ike recalled "I was waiting for you all to jump, and everyone was asking questions. I thought to myself: it's an easy money win. You guys need to stop stalling, and just do what I tell you to do."

"Speaking of waiting, let's see what happened during the next challenge."

.

**When the final exemption came into play, I knew that it had to be mine. I didn't want to go too early though, because that would increase suspicion.**

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING FOR ANOTHER EXEMPTION?"

"BECAUSE, UNLIKE YOU, I KNOW WHO THE MOLE IS!"

"I CALL BULL*BEEP*

**Ike and Simon started fighting right out of the gate. It was so funny watching them fight.**

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST CHILL OUT!"

"MAKE US!"

**I figured the more that they were distracted, the less likely someone would be to break the glass. So, I ended up playing a little bit of devil's advocate.**

"BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING SO IMMATURE! I SWEAR IF I WAS YOUR SISTERS, I WOULD BE EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW! SO, SHUT THE *BEEP* UP, AND STAND ON YOUR SQUARES!"

"FINE!"

"WHATEVER!"

**Everything was all going to plan. I had to wait until the forty five minute mark. However, Trucy beat me to it.**

"I will unmask the Mole soon."

.

"I figured you were going to try to break the glass, and stop the challenge." Trucy admitted "I just wanted to do it before you too. Plus my timing increased my suspicion."

"Definitely." Apollo agreed "The challenge wasn't even a quarter of the way done."

"Almost." Athena corrected "But it was still early."

"With Trucy's exemption, and Miciah being the Mole, it came down to a face off between our two biggest rivals. Simon, you were victorious. But by how much? Let's take a look."

**1st. Simon 10/10 :43**

**2nd. Trucy 10/10 1:02 EXEMPTION **

**3rd. Ike 9/10 :58**

"I want to say something about scoring that nine." Ike admitted "I knew all of the correct answers, but I was rushing through the quiz. I wanted to make sure Simon went down once and for all. On the last question though, I accidently hit my own name for the Mole."

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"It is true. Ike did hit his own name."

"I was so devastated after I saw that. I was crying after my quiz ended."

"At least Simon didn't rub it in his face." Lucina thought

"I didn't know he did that."

"You were a good sport in the end. I give you props for that." Fredrick complimented

"Thank you, Lewary."

"I want to point out something." Charlotte explained "Even if Ike did hit Miciah, he still would've been the one going home."

"Oh yeah."Athena gasped "I see it."

"Sorry about your bad luck." Miles consoled

"It's fine. I guess it just wasn't my time."

"Let's move onto the last episode."

.

"It's time to test how well you know each other."

**I loved this challenge, because one wrong answer meant no money for the pot.**

"I'm sorry, but you guys did not find Simon."

**For my first two sabotages, I made sure to convince Simon, and Trucy that one incorrect answer was actually the correct one.**

"You guys did not find Trucy."

**For my last sabotage, I decided to pick a logical answer for one that they wouldn't pick.**

"Miciah answered the last question differently."

**Being the Mole, I was able to pull off my biggest successful sabotage, and it was all because I ended up getting a sneak peek of their filled out answers.**

.

**SABOTAGE - $60,000**

**TOTAL - $321,000**

.

"You had me so convinced with that incorrect answer." Simon groaned

"Me too." Trucy added "I can't believe I fell for you, and I knew that you were the Mole!"

"We both should have stuck with our guts." Simon snickered

"I actually thought you guys were going to become aggressive with me." Miciah admitted "But after you agreed with me, I felt like there was such a huge weight that was being lifted off my shoulders."

"Your logic made so much sense though." Miles explained "Fran and I couldn't find a single flaw with your arguments."

"That's what makes her a great Mole though." Oboro complimented

"Let's take a look at the last challenge this season."

.

"Get to me first, and you have a choice. You can either add $100,000 to the pot, or view the Mole's dossier."

**For this last challenge, I did something that I wanted to do since this game started. I wanted to compete like a normal player, so everyone could have a fair shot at winning.**

"Your final challenge starts…..NOW!"

**Despite not knowing what to expect, I somehow made it to the finish line first.**

"Miciah, what are you going to choose?"  
**Being the Mole, I should've taken the dossier. However, SImon and Trucy made it so far in this game. They both knew who I was, so I decided to give them the money.**

"I'll add the money to the pot."

**Good luck Simon, and Trucy, on the final quiz. May the best player win in the end.**

.

"I swear the producers were so shocked when they saw me take the money." she admitted "But I didn't care, because you guys deserved it."

"Thanks Miciah." Trucy said while hugging her

"You owe me now."

"What?"

"I'm only kidding girl. Have a sense of humor."

"Is everyone ready to see the final quiz results?"

"Yes."

"Here they are."

**1st. Trucy 22/25 13:54**

**2nd. Simon 20/25 7:29**

"Woah Simon. That was a really fast time." Athena gasped

"I should have slowed down." he sulked "Like Greil, and Lewary, I ended up making a few mistakes."

"You know what they say: slow and steady wins the race." Trucy quoted

"Before we go to break, we have something to show you all. There have been one hundred and nineteen quizzes this season. So, this is the result of how many times you were selected as the Mole on the final question."

**1st. Trucy 36/119**

**2nd. Larry 18/119**

**3rd. Miciah 16/119**

**4th. Lucina 13/119**

**5th. Ike 9/119**

**6th. Maya 7/119**

**7th. Fredrick 6/119**

**8th. Miles 5/119**

**9th. Athena 3/119**

**10th. Simon, and Apollo 2/119**

**11th. Phoenix, and Oboro 1/119**

**12th. Kagero, Charlotte, and Vaike 0/119**

"Woah. I got picked thirty six times!" Trucy gasped

"Most of them were probably from our alliance." Lucina pointed out

"And Mr. Wright, and I." Apollo added

"So, it was mostly you five?"

"Yeah. I think so." Phoenix explained "Edgeworth and Maya voted for you a few times at the beginning, but it wasn't as much as us."

"What's funny to me is that the first three that were eliminated are the only ones to not receive any votes." Miciah laughed

"I almost put you down as my Mole for quiz two, Charlotte." Larry admitted "But, then I went back to Maya, Edgey, and Trucy."

"How do you get one hundred and nineteen quizzes?" Vaike asked

"I think I know how." Miles explained "Fifteen took the first quiz, and two took the last one. So, when you exclude Miciah for being the Mole, 15+14+13+12+11+10+9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2=119 quizzes taken this season."

"Woah. How did you come up with that so fast?" Maya asked

"It's just doing some basic math in my head."

"Coming up, we'll view all the hints that pointed to Miciah as the Mole, and we have a few surprises in store. You don't want to miss it."


	50. HINTS

"Welcome back to the Mole finale, recap, and reunion. Before the break, we discussed the last episodes. We also looked at the amount of number of selections each player had on the final question of the quiz. Now, it's time to reveal the hints that pointed to Miciah's identity. Throughout the season, there have been a total of forty hints. How many of them did you catch?"

.

**PROLOGUE**

**Hint #1. Phone Call**

Noticed the time I called Miciah to tell her that she was the Mole. I called her at 11:05. If you look online, you'll be able to see that Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the game Miciah stars in, was released in North America on November 5th.

**EPISODE ONE **

**Hint #2. Jump Grid**

As I was explaining to the players that they would be jumping off the bridge, you were able to get a shot of the square grid.

**1 2 3 4**

**5 6 7 8**

**9 10 11 12 **

_**13 **_**14 15 16**

If you were paying attention to layout of the grid, you'll notice that the number thirteen is the only one in italics. That's because square thirteen is where Miciah intended to land.

**EPISODE TWO**

**Hint #3. Extra Word**

This is the sixth question in quiz number two.

**Question #6. In Challenge #4, Maize Trip, who was the Mole paired up with?**

Challenge number four is not called Maize Trip. It's just called Maize. I added this word in question six to show that the Mole was in pair six, and she did in fact trip.

**EPISODE THREE**

**Hint #4. Italic Answer**

Look at the first question from the third quiz.

**Question 1. What is the Mole's gender?**

**A. Male**

**B. **_**Female**_

If your looking hard enough, you'll see that the correct answer is in italics

**EPISODE FOUR**

**Hint #5. Number Combination**

If you recall, the code to win the money was 642424. That answer was not a coincidence. If you've ever used a flip phone, you would know that three letters are on certain number spaces.

2= **A**B**C**

3= DEF

4= G**HI**

5= JKL

6= **M**NO

**EPISODE FIVE**

**Hint #6. Singing**

If you remember the specific challenges in "Pick Your Poison," you would know that the singing challenge required the singing of "Oh Shenandoah." That song was used as the tune for the state anthem of Miciah's home state, Virgina.

Don't believe me? Here's a link!

watch?v=mlfYAEX1kEU

**Hint #7. In the Code**

When Miles was solving for the code, he was given a hint to the code. He was also given a hint to the Mole's identity.

**Once upon a time, I met a sneaky little girl named Caged H Fib.**

Sneaky little girl was put in there to indicate that the Mole was female.

**EPISODE SIX**

**Hint #8. Horse Names**

The two horses that Lucina and Simon dueled with are named Accomack, and Northampton. Those are the only two Virginian counties in the Delmarva peninsula.

**EPISODE SEVEN**

**Hint #9. Capital Letters**

If you look throughout quiz number seven, most of the questions have a letter that is capitalized incorrectly. Those nine incorrect capital letters spell out BLUE PAINT. Miciah was the one who ended up finding the blue paint in "Aim of the Game."

**EPISODE EIGHT **

**Hint #10. Misspelled Words**

This was the hint that Simon noticed. He noticed that the first four questions in quiz number eight all have a word that is misspelled.

**Question 1. In challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, when did the Mole descibe their loved one?**

Describe was missing an R.

**Question 2. In challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, how many times did the Mole et picked to be someone's eyes?**

Get was missing a G.

**Question 3. After challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, did the Mole get egaged?**

Engaged was missing an N.

**Question 4. After challenge #15, Eyes On The Prize, did the Mole learn they had a mom and siblng?**

Sibling was missing an I.

If you unscramble the missing letters you get the word RING. Miciah just got an engagement ring this episode.

**EPISODE NINE**

**Hint #11. Miciah's Last Confessional**

Let's take a look at our Mole's last confessional from Struggle For Freedom.

**I'm amazed! My mind obviously like exploded when I saw that dollar bill! I thought for sure he took that exemption. - Miciah**

If you look at the first letter from the first few words, you get I AM MOLE.

**EPISODE TEN**

**Hint #12. Book Characters**

If you remembered what books Trucy had to collect, you would notice that they all had one thing in common. The main characters are kids. Miciah, as a pediatrician works with kids.

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

**Hints #13-#16. Hotel Names**

All four hotel names are clues to the Mole.

The first three hotels are references to Radiant Dawn, Miciah's plot specifically.

Denia - Daein (Country)

Enyu - Yune (Pet Bird)

Big Wand Dare - Dawn Brigade (Squad/Friend Group)

As for the last hotel, Mas is the initials of the Mole. Miciah Angela Silverstin.

**Hint #17. Fountain Name**

During Evader, there was a fountain called the Mondrich Fountain. If you flip the syllables of Mondrich, you get Richmond. Richmord is the capital of Miciah's state, which is Virginia

**EPISODE TWELVE**

**Hint #18. The Calling Order**

Let's take a look at the pre execution ceremony dialogue.

"Welcome everyOne to your twelfth execution. In a moment, I will begin enteRing your names into the computer. If a green screen appears after your name has been entereD, you remain in the game. If the scrEen turns Red, you are the Mole's twelfth victim. Let's begin."

There are five capital letters in the sentence that should be lowercase. Those five letters make the word order. So, what's so special about order? Well, here is the order of the names called in this execution ceremony.

1st. Miciah

2nd. Trucy

3rd. Simon

4th. Ike

5th. Lucina

For the record, only Ike and Lucina's were really the last ones to be called. The other three were edited so they would appear in that order. This is the only execution ceremony that we had edited the name call order.

**EPISODE THIRTEEN**

**Hint #19. Above the Glass**

Above the glass in each room is a letter Z. Z is letter number twenty six, and twenty six is Miciah's age.

**EPISODE FOURTEEN**

**Hints #20-#23. Crayon Names**

Miciah mafe five crayons that gave a hint to her identity.

The first crayon was Magic Lumiere. That is French for Light Magic, which is what Miciah wields.

The second crayon was VA. That's the abbreviation for the state of Virginia.

The third crayon is Tellius. That's the continent where Radiant Dawn takes place.

The fourth crayon is Sono La Talpa. That's Italian for I am the Mole.

We'll look at the fifth crayon later, cause it's a special hint.

**SILVER HINTS**

In part two of EVERY episode, there was always something in common. The common theme is a silver, which is a reference to Miciah's famous hair color.

**EPISODE ONE **

**Hint #24. Letters**

The letters that the gatherers had to collect were bright gray. Silver is a bright gray color.

**EPISODE TWO**

**Hint #25. Lights**

The players had to turn off AG Lights. AG is the name for silver in the periodic table of elements.

**EPISODE THREE**

**Hint #26. Secret Number**

The numbers that the players had to find was 47. That is the atomic number for silver.

**EPISODE FOUR**

**Hint #27. Car License Plate**

The car license plate is C11R5. C stands for column, and R stands for row. If you look at the periodic table, you see that silver is indeed at column eleven and row five.

**Hint #28. Boat Name**

The boat name is White Hedgehog. If you've played the Sonic games, you would know that the white hedgehog is named Silver.

**Hint #29. Helicopter **

The helicopter team had to find the helicopter with steel blades. Steel is made out of several things, but silver is an important component to the steel making process.

**EPISODE FIVE**

**Hint #30. Virtual Reality Headset**

When the players went into their virtual reality, they had to put on a metal headset. Silver is a metal.

**EPISODE SIX**

**Hint #31. Horse Color**

Both horses were gray. Gray is a synonym for silver.

**EPISODE SEVEN**

**Hint #32. Piggy Banks**

Sticking with the gray theme, the players had to break gray piggy banks.

**EPISODE EIGHT **

**Hint #33. Engagement Ring**

Sothe gave Miciah a B Rank Ring. If you've played Fire Emblem, you would know that B Rank weapons are silver.

**EPISODE NINE**

**Hint #34. Chains**

The players were locked in stainless steel chains. Like the helicopter hint, stainless steel is made out of silver.

**EPISODE TEN**

**Hint #35. Die**

The players that played the dare challenge had to roll a gray die.

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

**Hint #36. Answers**

Let's see what the answers were for each question in A Grape Day.

Stairs

Italy

Letter

Volcano

Eyeball

Rootbeer

The first letter of each of these answers spell out the word silver.

**EPISODE TWELVE**

**Hint #37. Make New Friends **

Simon had to listen to Make New Friends. Let's take a look at the lyrics to that song.

_Make new friends_

_But keep the old_

_One is silver _

_And the other gold_

**EPISODE THIRTEEN**

**Hint #38. Z Color**

The color of the Z that was above the glass in each room was gray.

**Hint #39. Cryptoquote**

Let's take a look at the cryptoquote.

**S ISAA LBEYRO VXJ ECAJ RCCB**

The first letter of each word spells out silver.

**EPISODE FOURTEEN**

**Hint #40. Fifth Crayon**

The last crayon that Miciah made was named Plata. Plata is Spanish for silver.

.

"Before we go, we have a few surprises in store. We already know that Trucy won $650,000, but some others have won money too. Simon, you get 10% of Trucy's winnings for being runner up."

"Are you serious! I get $65,000!" Simon gasped as the audience applauded

"Yep, but that's not all. Miciah, as the Mole, you get all of the money that you took from the pot. You're going home with $321,000!"

"OH MY GOD!" she cried as the audience continued to applaud for her

"And that's all the time we have. Thank you to all the players for participating. Thank you Miciah for being such an amazing Mole. Most importantly, thank you so much for watching this last few months, and we'll see you next season. Until then, I'm Nick saying goodnight America."


End file.
